A Heart for the Nobody
by ViridianRose
Summary: Xemnas is drawn into Twilight Town by a mysterious presence, which turns out to be a girl named Fyer. After discovering she potentially has the power to travel Castle Oblivion in her dreams, Xemnas takes her back to The Castle. Not long afterwards, Xemnas notices a change in the Organization...and himself. Is it possible that this girl has the power to give Xemnas a heart at last?
1. Chapter 1: The Presence

"Lord Xemnas, you have been quiet for some time, does my report fail to please you?" Saix asked flatly, watching the back of his leader's head. Xemnas didn't move for a long time, which began to worry Saix. Instead of speaking again, he held his tongue and simply waited.

Xemnas drew his golden eyes away from the window and cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Your report informs me only that we have made no progress," Xemnas replied, an edge in his tone.

"Unfortunately….yes." Saix bowed his head and waited for the inevitable outburst of power that was sure to be his punishment for bringing Xemnas nothing useful.

"Without progress….without change we will never reach Kingdom Hearts. You do understand this, don't you, Saix?" Xemnas asked, with a flat tone. Xemnas usually faked some sort of emotion, but his lack of effort was beginning to wear on Saix's nerves.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas," Saix replied, keeping his head bowed.

"Try harder, Saix. Make sure the others do as well. There is no lack in Heartless…I can feel them everywhere. All of you simply aren't seeking them out as you should. Open more portals, find more worlds, and slay more Heartless. That is all," Xemnas dismissed, looking back out the window again. Saix looked up in shock, having expected something much worse. He hesitated, sensing a different air about Xemnas. He seemed lost in thought, not extremely focused as usual. Xemnas swiveled his head around and pierced Saix with his golden gaze.

"Why are you still here?" he snapped. Saix jerked out of his musing and immediately left, apologizing profusely as he did. Xemnas returned his gaze to the window as soon as the door shut, looking out into the murky darkness behind The Castle That Never Was.

It was true; Xemnas was not as focused as normal, nor as hostile, because his senses were attuned to something much different than the Heartless he had claimed he felt. Somewhere in the midst of Twilight Town, it had appeared, and captured his attention.

It wasn't a Heartless, a Nobody, or anything of the sort. It was something he had never felt before. It drew him inevitably, for he could not tear his attention away from it. It called to him fiercely, and he could not resist it. When the dawn came, he would infiltrate Twilight Town and finally see the disturbance that had haunted him since the morning before.

When morning came, Xemnas rose early and summoned several drones that were specifically made to observe and record video of targets. They could camouflage and teleport if necessary. He dressed into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, intending on camouflaging himself, then proceeded to don his cloak for safe travel.

Opening a dark corridor usually took place in the common room in case there was an intrusion of Heartless, but he didn't fancy the idea of the entire Organization knowing what he was up to. He called the drones to follow him, and cast open a portal to Twilight Town. He slipped through with the drones, and sealed it shut behind him.

He stepped out into an alleyway in Twilight Town and signaled for his drones to cloak themselves. He glanced down at himself and removed his own cloak, knowing it would only draw attention to himself. He bundled it up and hid it with magic beneath a dumpster. He rolled his shoulders, readying himself to blend in with the heart-guided people. He would have to make sure all his emotional reactions were correct, as he had studied them once before. He was fascinated with the emotions themselves, but it was the people that irritated him. They were so weak willed and usually allowed the emotions to get out of hand and guide them to bad situations. He had seen it so many times that it only served to heighten his haughty disdain for the people he inadvertently saved by destroying Heartless.

Following his senses, he made his way through Twilight Town, making sure to keep a content expression on his face as he passed others. Only a few gave him curious or alarming glances, but the majority seemed to think him a normal passerby.

He entered a residential area of the town and stopped, tilting his head. The sense he was following had suddenly begun moving. He moved quickly to keep up, moving parallel with it. It led him straight back into the bustle of Twilight Town, which would help him remain unnoticed, but also hinder him if he needed to take action. He signaled one drone to find and follow the object of interest as he searched through the crowd.

His first glimpse of the point of interest left him perplexed. He was in disbelief, so he moved closer and pinpointed it again, only to realize what he was seeing was in fact what had drawn him here.

It was a young woman with deep brown hair that touched her shoulders and a sun-kissed complexion. She was of average height, average build, and donned a pair of plain glasses. In fact, everything about her seemed average, nothing of extreme interest. She was just a normal human, with an intact heart inside her chest. Why, then, was he drawn so fiercely to her?

She walked confidently into a building and Xemnas glided closer. He milled around the edges, signaling his other drones to take up positions around the courtyard to observe.

After a few minutes, she reappeared, bearing a frustrated expression. He looked off, keeping his gaze from lingering too long, then glanced quickly back to see where she'd gone. To his surprise, she was sitting close by on a bench. She set a folder next to her and closed her eyes. Xemnas observed her, knowing he would not understand unless he got closer. She could be carrying an item that had drawn him, and he needed to confirm if it was truly her or something else.

He straightened and began walking nonchalantly toward her, and her eyes stayed closed. Xemnas had avoided interacting with the commoners if possible, and thus was unsure of how to make contact or conversation. He called on of his drones forth, and it hovered low behind the girl. As he walked in front of her bench, the invisible drone swatted the folder, sending it and several papers into Xemnas and across the ground. The girl opened her eyes with a surprised gasp, and her blue eyes immediately met Xemnas' gold ones.

When their eyes met, Xemnas felt something deep within that was both familiar and foreign at once. It stirred at the girl's gaze, and he silenced it, unable to address the furtive feeling at the moment. There was a moment where the girl seemed to be both intrigued and suspicious at the same time. The ease of emotions was fascinating to Xemnas, and he watched with extreme interest. The way she looked at him oddly made Xemnas wonder if she had felt the odd stirring too.

Realizing herself, the girl quickly dropped to her knees on the ground and began gathering her papers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even feel the breeze, I must have left my folder too close to the edge," she apologized, her voice soft and pleasantly feminine. Xemnas dropped to one knee beside the girl, reaching out.

"It is no trouble. Allow me to assist you," he responded, purposefully touching her hand as he reached for one of her papers.

The touch confirmed it. The haunting pull he had felt from the presence in Twilight Town was her. It was this girl that he had felt drawn to…but why?

When she had gathered all of her papers, she looked at him with a strange expression that bordered fear. Though he had crouched beside her and even touched her hand to feign helping her, he had forgotten entirely to carry out the muse. Instead he was staring hard at her, trying to figure her out.

She stood and took a few steps back, watching him carefully. He stood, silent. He did not know what to say to keep a human from fleeing from his odd nature, and did not plan on giving a truthful explanation.

"I…sorry for the papers. I need to go," she stammered, taking another step back. Xemnas no longer felt the draw to her as she stood there, but he did not want her to leave either.

"Stop," he ordered, earning another surprised look from her. She did not come any closer, but she did not flee either.

"What is it…?" she asked quietly, clenching her papers to her. He watched this closely, trying to understand her reaction. Anxiety, that's it. As he remembered, he arranged his expression to one that he hoped appeared to be innocent.

"I've lost my way. I was looking for the exit north of the clock tower in the plaza. I haven't a clue where I am now. Could you aid my way?" he asked, feigning hope. Her eyes studied him in return, gauging him. She knew there was something wrong with him, but couldn't pinpoint it. It was a normal reaction from most humans, and he was able to recognize that look immediately.

"So, you need help…well, I do happen to be heading in that general direction, so I could point you toward it?" she offered, seeming reluctant in doing so. Xemnas smiled, though not in true happiness; it was amusement. She was also guided by her heart, foolish creature. Though she sensed something wrong with Xemnas, her kindness of heart would not allow her to abandon him.

"I thank you. What may I call you?" he said, closing the distance with a few broad steps. She began walking, leading him forward, though he insisted on walking beside her so he could continue watching her expressions.

"My name is Fyer," she answered, glancing over at him. He was watching her closely, taking in every detail so he could understand why he, Lord Xemnas, was playing helpless with a common girl. "What is your name?" She was clearly uncomfortable, but onward she walked, bent on helping him. He forced himself to look elsewhere, thoroughly irritated. The people here couldn't stay still for a moment. They were always in a hurry. It made it difficult for him to examine the point of interest without her wanting to get moving. He knew the drones were the ones supposed to be doing the intense observing, but he kept feeling the urge to gaze at her.

"I am called…Z," he answered, refusing to give his name. She looked away, a flat expression on her face.

"Very well, Z. Here is where we part," Fyer said, stopping. He paused too, and looked back. They were in the heart of Twilight Town, back in the busy streets. She pointed past him to the very alleyway he had come from. "Go through there, stay on the street, and you will find the plaza where the clock tower is."

He followed her direction, then glanced at her again, taking another long moment to observe her. Her eyes held a deep suspicion. He noticed this and banished his neutral expression. He instead gained a very appreciative one.

"Thank you for your help. I shall find my way now, thanks to your kindness," Xemnas said, trying to erase her suspicion. He stood still, and so did she. He blinked at her with endless patience, waiting for her to leave. It seemed as though she was waiting for him to depart first, but he didn't budge. Finally, she looked down at the pavement.

"You're welcome. I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, Z," she said, looking up at him one more time. It was curiosity now that showed on her face, as she turned away. She disappeared into the crowd, and Xemnas let her go without another word. He sensed her as she traveled through the town, and he waited where she had left him. He closed his eyes and reveled the quiet in his mind, now that he had seen the cause of his distress. There was nothing extraordinary about the girl, and he saw no need to pursue his curiosity any longer if she posed no usefulness.

Though as soon as he donned his cloak and returned to The Castle, the feeling of longing returned to him. He cursed and called the drones close to him, so he could transfer the video into one of the creatures and observe it. There was something more to the girl he had not previously seen, and it would continue to haunt him until he discovered it. And discover it he would.


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**First, a thanks for reading. I am trying to keep to the main concept of Organization 13, but I will tweak a few things. If I miss something major, let me know.**

**Second, I apologize if it is starting off slow. I believe in an informative and thorough opening, is all…**

**Lastly, enjoy!**

Fyer jerked awake, throes of terror still lingering from her nightmare. She sat up and turned so her feet were hanging off the bed. She stood and walked to her window, trying to get the shaking to stop. She opened the curtain and gazed up at the crescent moon, waiting for the memories to fade. The dream had been so bizarre.

She had been traveling through door after door of a white castle, trying to find the way out. But there seemed to be none, so onward she went, endlessly trapped by the snowy walls. In the castle, she felt something eerie reverberating through the air, like a dark presence watching with unblinking eyes. It was everywhere, and no matter how many doors she ran through, it followed.

She had been having them ever since she arrived in the city a few days ago. She had come here for an interview for an extremely good job, but the decision had still not been made. For the time being, she was staying in a small condo in the near center of town, surrounded by an endless stream of houses. She wasn't used to any sort of city setting, but knew she needed to get used to it if she got the job. Though she missed the quiet of the woods back home, she didn't have anything to go back to. No family, no friends. That had been destroyed when the flames had swept through the trees and killed nearly everyone in her town.

Now that she had turned her mind to the real nightmare, the white castle walls had faded into just an echo in the back of her mind. Now that her mind was busy, she could no longer sleep. She changed her clothes and stepped out onto the quiet street, listening to the sounds of the night. The nights here were silent, but much louder when one entered the main plaza. But silence is what she needed right now. Fyer turned and walked down the street, following its curves until she reached a simple chain strung across the street. She ducked under it, and passed by a sign that proclaimed: BEACH CLOSED 1AM TO 5AM.

She wandered across the beach to a pile of driftwood that had been collected by the city workers. It had been sitting there since she arrived, and it didn't look like they would be moving it anytime soon. The night was dim, but she could still see the slivers of light reflecting off the waves. She sat down carefully on a marooned tree trunk and gazed out over the water, allowing the soothing sounds to clear her mind.

To her surprise, when her mind cleared, a very vivid memory came back to her from the day before. The man with the unusually gold eyes that she had seen came to mind. The way he had acted was odd, as though he didn't know how to interact normally. She had met many strange people before, and the closest thing she could compare him to was a sociopath. He had looked at her with inexplicable interest and seemed as though he had approached only to gaze at her. Still, her papers had flown off her bench the moment he walked in front of her, and she still had no explanation. There had been no breeze, and no one else had been around that could have knocked them off. She shuddered, realizing how foolish it sounded. He had merely been an odd passerby, and it had been a bizarre coincidence that her papers had fallen off of her bench at his approach, that's all.

Fyre closed her eyes, listening to the waves. It washed away her spinning thoughts, leaving only silence at last. After a long while, she finally opened her eyes and stood, ready to return home. She turned around and cried out in surprise.

A figure stood beside the driftwood pile, turned toward her in a relaxed stance.

"Ah, oh my...you scared me. I'm sorry, I know the beach is closed, but I wasn't out here to destroy anything. I just wanted to….," Fyer stopped, words stuck in her mouth. Somehow, the light from the moon was hitting the figure's eyes just right, making them seem to glow. Golden eyes.

"Are you…," Fyer asked, peering closer at the stranger. It had the broad figure of a man, and long silvery hair glinted in the moonlight. There was no mistaking it. With a quick burst of energy, she ducked around the driftwood pile, putting it between her and the man who called himself Z.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Did you follow me?" she exclaimed, trying to keep her eye on the shadow. The head tilted, watching her.

"I finally understand. Your dreams…they are what call me," Z said slowly, his tone flat. Fyer moved a little more until the beach gate was in her sights. She cursed her bad luck, and her foolishness for entering such an uninhabited beach at this hour.

"It was no mistake that we met, is it?" Fyer asked, finally letting her doubts go. He had struck her as odd, and she knew she should have refused him help. But if she had, wouldn't the result have been the same?

"Of course not. I would have rather approached and examined you, but you creatures of heart are so sensitive about strangers. I did not want too much attention drawn to myself…or to you," Z answered, moving around the wood pile toward her. With a start, she quickly countered, leaving the mass between them.

"What do you want from me? Why did you follow me?" she demanded, losing sight of the creep. All she could hear were his footsteps and she was growing terrified. Her nerves finally reached their end, and she bolted before he had a chance to answer. After only a few seconds, a powerful hand snagged her wrist, violently bring her to a stop. She turned to fight, but was drawn against her foe, one arm holding her limbs against her, and the other covering her mouth. The leather gloves creaked as he secured her, and he leaned over her with a chuckle.

"Such fearful creatures. You do not need to fear me, little hearted one. I have no intention of killing you. You are far too useful for me to simply…dispose of you," he whispered, looking up to check their surroundings. She struggled, finding it to be completely useless. He was incredibly strong. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. All she had to do was wait for a chance to escape.

"Though, I do find our situation strange. It took me a great deal of time to figure out it was your dreams that were bringing me here, though even that is not completely true. Even as you were awake and walking through these streets, I felt an urge to follow you. I first intended on securing you in a sleeping chamber until your purpose is served…but there is something more to you that I still have not been able to understand. You draw me like nothing I have ever felt. If the pull on me is this strong, then others must feel it too. I must take you to The Castle That Never Was before another has a chance at you," he murmured, far too close to Fyer's ear. She flinched, trying to scream out for help, but his hand muffled every sound.

He made as though to reach his hand out, and Fyer fought him furiously. He quickly secured her arms again and growled softly.

"This won't do. You won't listen to reason in your state. I'm going to have to make sure you don't make a disturbance on our way through the dark corridor," Z said, tone still even and smooth. Fyer's eyes widened at this, but there was nothing she could do. The man's arm rose quickly to her neck and he closed his arm against her throat, cutting off her air. In a panic, she tried to pry his arm away from her, but he didn't budge. Fyer saw the moonlit beach fading before her as strength began to leave her body. _This can't be happening to me. This has got to be a nightmare. _Fyer thought, feeling her conscious slipping away from her. As her legs gave out below her, the man lowered himself with her, prepared to pick her up as soon as she fainted.

Fyer's arms fell to her sides and the last thing she saw was the moon shining down upon the silent beach, which she wholly regretted ever coming to.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Fire

**This one is a bit longer…but I didn't see an appropriate break for the next chapter.**

**Anyways, the point of view in the story will switch occasionally to whoever can provide the best description of the situation, so be prepared for that…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Fyer woke to the soft murmur of voices. For a long moment, she couldn't get her eyes to open. She fought away the darkness, and remembered what had happened to her as she finally opened her eyes.

The world was blurry and she blinked rapidly, trying to get it to focus. The room suddenly went silent, and she glanced across the room she was in. She was lying on her back in a large bed, surrounded by gray walls with strange designs on the edges. She glanced in the other direction and saw a blue haired man standing beside Z; and they were both staring at her. She stared back, not sure where she was or how much danger she was in at the moment.

"It took her quite a while to wake from that," the blue haired man stated. She blinked, but her vision still did not clear, so she couldn't see his face. There was something odd about it. She reached up to her face and realized her glasses were gone.

"It is because she is a heart-bearing human; her prowess is shamefully lacking," Z replied, crossing his arms as they observed her. Frey didn't move, feeling uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"She can't even see," the blue haired man added, sounding disdainful. Her gold-eyed captor glanced over at him.

"She wasn't wearing a cloak when I returned through the dark corridor, and she drew some attention. When the heartless attacked, one managed to snag her glasses when it was aiming for her face. She's fortunate she didn't fare worse," Z said, earning a nod from his companion. She gaped, completely confused, but horrified at the same time. What corridor were they talking about? And what was a heartless? Where these people even…people?

"Shall I gather the others now that she is awake?" the blue haired man asked, looking over nonchalantly at Z. Fyer remained his focus for a moment longer, then he nodded.

"As you wish, Lord Xemnas," the companion expressed softly, turning and leaving without a sounds. Z hesitated when he left, then walked toward Fyer.

"Lord Xemnas? You're leader of some sort of cult? What are you? Ah, stay away from me!" Fyer cried out, rolling to the other side of the bed and springing out of it to face the so called Xemnas. She had known 'Z' wasn't his real name, but the title he bore with his true name was strange. Xemnas stood at the other side of the bed, staring across at her without expression.

"Come here," he commanded, as though expecting her to obey. She raised her eyebrows and didn't budge.

"You don't expect me to put up a fight after you've kidnapped me?!" Fyer said with surprise, seeing the impatient expectance in his eyes. His brows lowered slightly.

"I don't have time to explain myself to you right now. Come here," he repeated, watching her intently. His piercing stare made her extremely uncomfortable, but she still didn't budge. His eyes narrowed suddenly, and he disappeared in a burst of shadows. Fyer jumped in shock, startled. He reappeared a split second later at her side, towering over.

Fyer didn't have time to even react when Xemnas grabbed both her shoulders and turned her to face him. She snapped her head back to look up at him, fear overpowering every other sense until she could only stand there, immobilized. His grip was tight, bordering on pain. He leaned close, staring fiercely into her eyes.

"While you are in my Castle, under my protection, you will obey me. Do you understand…little hearted one?" he asked, his tone completely even. His eyes said he was anything but calm, and Fyer knew she would not escape unscathed if she defied him now. Fyer finally looked away, hiding her face.

"Yes," she whispered, close to tears. His grip loosened and he dropped one arm, sliding the other down to grasp her upper arm.

"Good. Come," he ordered, and Fyer walked with him, guided by his firm hand. They exited the room and moved down a long hallway, passing an occasional door. They entered a plain whitewashed hallway and came to a pair of double doors. Xemnas let her arm go and looked down at her.

"Follow me in. Do not try to run or I will have to deliver you unconscious into the meeting room, do you understand?" he warned, golden eyes seeming to glow. Fyer felt small standing beside this massive man and only slumped her shoulders in defiance.

"Yes," she responded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Xemnas gazed at her for a long moment, and Fyer remained motionless, refusing to look up at him. He made a small noise that she didn't recognize, then turned and pushed open the broad double doors. He entered and she followed in defeat.

It was a huge circular room, with a small platform in the center. The platform was surrounding by giant white thrones, each varying in height. All but two were filled, and all heads turned as they entered. Sounds of whispers echoed throughout the room as she stood there. Their faces were impossible to make out, and she feared what she could not see. Did they disapprove of her, as a 'hearted-one'? Why was she here, standing before them?

"My subjects, silence, and listen," Xemnas said, and the whispers stopped at once. He turned and put his hand at Fyer's back, pushing her onto the platform. She stood there awkwardly, staring at the floor. Xemnas stepped closer, right at her back, and in her personal space. Her heart rate sped up and she clenched her fists to keep herself from panicking.

"This is Fyer. I brought her here because I believe she possesses an ability that could end the fruitless searches throughout the endless fortress. As all of you are aware, Castle Oblivion is a place where not is all that it seems. Every time any leave, the memories and notes of the travels through the castle are taken. I was drawn into Twilight Town by Fyer because of her dreams…She enters Castle Oblivion in her dreams, and walks its halls as though she were truly there," Xemnas said with volume. The others seemed surprised and interested, a few leaning forward in their chairs to get a better look at Fyer. "That is not all. I have watched her dreams, and seen her enter and walk…but did not forget her path. If she continues to dream in this manner, we can create a map of Castle Oblivion, and finally find all that eludes us!"

There were murmurs of approval and a few began to look around at each other and chatter. Fyer looked up furtively, wondering if they were as frightening as Xemnas. She heard her captor shift behind her, and the room went silent again.

"Now that you know why she is here, it is pertinent that you understand my instructions as well. She will not leave this Castle unless I specifically issue the permission, and even then, not alone. All of you are responsible for keeping her from harm, either from yourselves or outside sources. This applies whether I am in her presence or not. She will remain in the room two doors down to the left from my own. Do you understand?" he finished, looking around solemnly at his subjects. A few nodded and murmured agreement, but Fyer noticed most remained silent.

"Lastly," Xemnas began, gently pulling Fyer back and stepping onto the platform himself, "Saix informs me that the progress in hunting down heartless has slowed to a near stop. Two of you each day will assist Saix in opening portals and searching for new worlds. You will rotate every day. The rest of you will continue the hunt, and WILL show signs of improvement." His voice contained a barely contained anger, and the group voiced a louder agreement this time. He swiveled his head around.

"Axel, I am assigning you to guard Fyer for the time being. Come here. The rest of you are dismissed," Xemnas ended, waving a gloved hand. The members began disappearing in quick bursts of shadow, much as Xemnas had earlier when he couldn't get Fyer to obey. Two shadows burst to life beside Fyer and she jumped in surprise, instinctively stepping closer to Xemnas. He looked down at her with a blank expression, and she quickly stepped away from him when she realized herself.

The blue haired man, evidently named Saix, appeared from the shadow, along with the young man named Axel. He had fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes Fyer could see even without her glasses. Saix moved over to the doorway and stood silently, observing. Axel crossed his arms and groaned.

"You want me to…what, guard her? I thought all of us were doing that?" Axel asked, voice haughty and annoyed. Fyer was surprised at the amount of emotion he showed as compared to the others, and watched him with interest. Xemnas stared, unperturbed.

"That is true. But while I am gone from the Castle, I need one of you to keep close watch on her. It is only for the first few days. You need to show her the Castle and what to avoid if she wants to stay in the land of the living. When she understands her boundaries, you will return to the hunt," Xemnas explained, and Fyer looked over at him with dislike. He wasn't going to give her any avenue for escape. Axel uncrossed his arms and pointed behind him.

"You're ordering me to stand around and watch a girl so she doesn't trip and hurt herself? Why don't you give lazy-ass Demyx the job? He's got nothing better to do. I rank higher than him, Xemnas, this is bull sh-" Axel's sentence was cut short when Xemnas reached out and placed a hand on his chest. With only the narrowing of his eyes, reddish light erupted between he and Axel, sending Axel across the room and against the stone wall. A crater formed behind the red haired man, dust filling the air. Axel fell to the floor, catching himself on his hands and knees. Fyer took a few steps away, staring at Xemnas in terror. He turned his gold eyes to her and took in her expression with no reaction.

To Fyer's shock, Axel grunted and stood, nearly falling over again. He closed his eyes and shuddered, finally regaining his balance. He straightened and brushed the rubble from his shoulders and opened his bright green eyes. He walked back over to Xemnas and Fyer and crossed his arms with a bored expression.

"Alright, give me the rundown," Axel asked, irritated. Fyer continued to stare at Axel, realization entering her mind. _These freaks aren't human; there's just no way. No one could take something like that and be ok. No wonder they can't even act human._

"Go and get her every morning for the next two days, show her the castle, explain the basics to her, and make sure she behaves. The night of the second day, I will assign you elsewhere," Xemnas explained quickly, glancing across the room at Saix. "For the rest of today, assist Saix in searching for worlds. That is all." Axel nodded in understanding and uncrossed his arms. He noticed Fyer staring at him and winked with a smile. She looked quickly away, refusing to look at him again.

"See you in the morning, Fyer!" Axel exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm, striding out of the meeting room with a snort. Xemnas grabbed Fyer's arm again, and paused at the doorway by Saix. He glanced at the wall, then to his blue-haired assistant.

"Have Lexaeus fix this," Xemnas ordered, pulling Fyer forward.

"As you wish, Lord Xemnas," Saix responded quietly, watching them go.

Fyer walked with Xemnas silently, watching the walls as they passed. Fyer sighed as she realized what this meant for her. The job she had been vying for was gone, as well as the small road of a life that she had left. All because of the strange dreams she had. If she had never come to Twilight Town, would Xemnas have still come for her?

Xemnas heard her sigh and looked down curiously. Fyer ignored him the best she could, unwilling to look at him. She loathed admitting it, but she found him to be handsome, even without her glasses on to see him in clarity. Despite that, he still scared the hell out of her, and even his touch gave her the chills. When would he snap again, and decide to hurt her like he had done with Axel?

"This is where you shall reside," Xemnas said suddenly, halting her. He pushed open a door to reveal a very plain, gray-white room. A bed was positioned in the very middle, a dresser, a closet, and another door that most likely led to a restroom. He released her arm and she stepped away and faced him. He looked down at her for a moment, then turned and shut the door. She glanced at it and noticed something.

"There's no lock on my door?" she asked in astonishment. Xemnas, still at the door, looked at her over his shoulder.

"You don't need one. You face no danger here. The only threat to you is a few places in the castle that Axel will show you to avoid tomorrow," Xemnas repeated, seeming exasperated. She remembered the number of others in the meeting room and shook her head.

"What if one of your 'subjects' wants to hurt me?" she continued, shuddering. This place was far too weird for her. Xemnas turned so he could study her.

"They will not disobey me. You are not in danger," he repeated flatly, moving toward her. She started to back away, and he narrowed his eyes. "Stop."

Fearing him, she did so and waited as he approached. He reached out and placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting until she looked at him. He gazed into her eyes for a long moment.

"So filled with life," he murmured, blinking slowly. He tilted his head, eyes moving down to study her mouth. "Tell me…when did your dreams begin?"

Fyer took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. His hand on her was not helping. She felt cornered and wanted to flee, but had nowhere to go. It wasn't likely she had a chance to escape anyway; she was stuck.

"When I came to Twilight Town…three days ago," she answered, and his eyes met hers again.

"Three days ago? Never once before that?" he drilled, watching her closely. She felt like prey caught in a predator's grasp. Fyer finally found her voice again.

"No," she choked out, wishing he would remove his hand. He did move his hand, but not like she expected. He trailed his hand down to her throat, fingers caressing it carefully.

"We shall see if your dreams continue…and if you remain of use to us. I began feeling your presence when you entered Twilight Town, three days ago, when your dreams began to draw me in. I will allow you to remain awake for now, until I figure out why you make me want to be in your presence. Then, when you have no mystery left, I will force you into an unending slumber," he whispered, gazing at her throat with an odd expression.

Tears tried to surface in the face of his cruel words. He was treating her like a tool, not like a living, breathing person. She wondered feebly if it was because he had no feelings that allowed him to be this way.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked softly, trying to keep the grief from her voice. He stroked her throat with his thumb, then looked into her eyes. He narrowed them slightly.

"I have explained this to you numerous times. Your dreams are necessary to reach our goal, and I shall offer you protection as long as you serve your purpose," he repeated, seeming unable to understand why she didn't get it.

"I know why I'm here now, I was asking why you were treating me this way. Do you not see that I am human, and not an object you can cast away when you are through?" Fyer expressed, shaking as her emotions twisted and turned. Xemnas watched this for a moment before speaking. He finally released her and straightened.

"I will do whatever it takes to reach Kingdom Hearts, even if it means using you like an object. You are but a stepping stone in our pathway, Fyer. Remember this, little hearted one. You are being used for a glorious purpose, and you should revel in it," Xemnas said, voice suddenly much harder. Fyer said nothing, too stunned to reply. He studied her for a long time, then turned away.

"I have sent Demyx back to your place of residence to collect your things…and erase every detail that suggests you were ever there," Xemnas informed, glancing back as he opened the door. "He will return shortly."

Fyer felt weak and sat down on the bed, fighting back tears. She would not show him weakness. Xemnas hesitated, then gave her a startlingly seductive look.

"Sweet dreams, little hearted one," he hissed, closing the door behind him. Fyer shuddered and covered her face, trying to wake up from the hideous nightmare. Tears fell and she let them, silently shaking in her room.

After a long while, she heard a noise similar to a gust of wind and looked up. A young man had suddenly appeared in her room, sporting a spiky hairdo and bright blue eyes. He set her things down with a grunt and rolled his shoulders.

"Damn, that's a lot of…," he began, then paused when he spotted Fyer. He blinked in surprise, and put a hand on the back of his head in awkwardness. "Ah…didn't think you'd be in here yet, sorry. My name's Demyx, rank Number 9." He paused again as he studied her face. He saw the tears and his eyes widened.

"H-hey, what's the problem, why are you crying?" he exclaimed, striding across the room to her. He dropped to one knee and peered up at her, trying to discern the problem merely by looking at her. Fyer leaned back in shock, afraid of what he was. He wore the same black coat as the others, but he acted less like Xemnas, and more like the red-haired Axel. He seemed to have some sort of emotions, or at least was better at pretending them. Demyx blinked at her, waiting for her response.

"I…I'm sad, is all. Xemnas forced me to come here for something I have no control over, and may put me into some sort of sleeping chamber once he 'figures me out'. I'm afraid," she finally answered, noting his appropriate reaction. His brow furrowed.

"Well that doesn't sound fair, does it? You're doing us a favor, and he's treating you like a burden," Demyx mused, mouth twisting as he thought. He shrugged, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Fyer. There's nothing any of us can do about it. Lord Xemnas is the Superior, and what he says goes…or else. But there's hope." Fyer looked down at him anxiously.

"Th-there is? Tell me. Please!" Fyer exclaimed. Demyx raised both hands.

"He didn't like me at first. I though he was gonna kill me every time I turned my back on him. But I behaved…followed his orders, and look at me! Still around to annoy and distress," Demyx said, offering a grin. Fyer blinked in surprise, and found herself smiling as well. Demyx reached up and touched her knee briefly.

"Don't worry, Fyer. If anyone else had your ability, they'd be in the sleeping chamber already. There's something else about you that caught his attention. You're going to be fine. If you need anything, come find me, I'll help. Keep your chin up," Demyx added, leaning back and standing. Fyer stood too, hesitating a moment.

"Demyx…thanks. I feel better now," Fyer admitted, deciding that he was no danger to her. Demyx smiled again, waving one hand.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Fyer. Just didn't want to see you crying…Now don't forget what I told you. Behave, and there will be less stress for you. Later, Fyer," Demyx said, turning in place and quickly leaving.

"Later, Demyx," Fyer responded, watching him close the door. She sat down on the bed again, then laid back on the covers and gazed up at the ceiling. If more of the members were like Demyx, she might just make it. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Castle

**To those of you I have kept entertained thus far, thank you.**

**This chapter earns its "M" rating. I have not used profanity in previous stories I have written, but I can't see a group of men who have to see each other every day holding their tongues. Be warned that there is a bit of swearing.**

**I can't tell if people are looking at this by accident, or are truly enjoying my writing. Drop a comment, or follow if it pleases you, so that I know I should continue.**

**One last note here; classes start up soon, so the flow of chapters may slow, but I will try my best to get them fast, yet retain the quality.**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey, wake up. Up we go! Can't wait around on you all day to open your eyes," a voice said, obnoxiously loud. Fyer's eyes opened in a snap and she looked over to see the red haired young man standing at her bedside with arms crossed. He winked at her and she slowly sat up, moving to the opposite edge of the bed and watching him carefully. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fyer was watching him suspiciously. She couldn't help it; no one was normal in this castle and she never knew what to expect. He shrugged.

"The name's Axel. I'll be your official babysitter today. Got it memorized?" he asked, grinning. Fyer blinked, wondering fleetingly if he was calling her stupid. When she didn't respond, he went on. "So your name's Fyer, is it? Nice name." He moved his hands to his hips, and Fyer noticed how lanky he was. He caught her staring and she looked away quickly. He chuckled.

"Well, get it in gear. We have a lot of walking to do," Axel urged, making shooing motions at her. She straightened and stared at him.

"I can't change in front of you," she exclaimed, refusing to do anything. He looked surprised.

"Uh…oh yea, of course. I'll wait out in the hall. Hurry it up," he added, quickly turning and closing the door behind him. Fyer shook her head and moved to her dresser.

After Demyx had left, she put her clothes up in the dresser and took a shower in the painfully small bathroom. When she slept, she had dreamed of the white castle again, and still felt the dark presence watching her. Despite this, she moved slower, trying to understand it. It seemed as if the hallways never ended, and that there was an infinite amount of floors to go up. There was also a sense of peace there, for she was the only one walking its endless halls.

Halfway through the night, she had woken, thinking she heard a voice. She thought she had seen Xemnas leaning over her bed, looking down at her, but even that felt like part of a dream. She shook her head, trying to brush the thoughts aside. It was apparent that her dreams were somehow real, yet not, and it only served to confuse her if she thought about it too long.

Fyer found an appropriate set of clothes, and washed her face before finally exiting her room. Axel was leaning against the wall, one hand behind his head, and the other held out in front of him. He wiggled his fingers and a small burst of flames appeared at his fingertips. Fyer stopped and stared, again astonished. There seemed to be no end to what these people could do; teleport, summon flames, get knocked against a walk and get up without a problem.

Axel looked over and straightened, looking her up and down quickly.

"All ready to go?" he asked, and she nodded noncommittally. He shrugged and turned, waving one hand. "Follow me." Fyer did, observing everything as she passed. He brought her to where all the hallways met, four in total, and merged into one. They reached the end, and entered a commons area. Two sets of couches and tables were on each side of the room. The back wall was solid glass, giving them a full view of a black sky with scattered lights. Fyer tilted her head. She had come from one of the bedrooms the previous day, but didn't remember this room at all. Then again, she was too occupied with fear from Xemnas' presence to have noticed much of anything else. Axel paused, nodding at the room.

"This is the commons area. This is where we open dark corridors and head out on missions. It's also a place where we can relax and just hang out if we get down time. Saix is almost always in here, either issuing orders for Xemnas, or casting out more portals to find new worlds," Axel explained. Fyer spotted a few sitting on the couches, but still could not make out their faces. One of them suddenly stood and walked over to them. She saw the blue hair and knew it must be Saix. Axel greeted him with a nod.

"Good morning, Fyer. When you two have finished your excursion, go see Zexion. Xemnas says he wants the problem with your eyes fixed, but did not explain why. Your use is to dream, not to see," Saix added, making it sting. "Zexion is already studying his books to see what he can do. Wait until evening and return here. He should have found something by that time."

"Well, damn Saix, maybe he wants her eyes fixed so she can see your fucked up face, did you think about that?" Axel popped off, earning what appeared to be a cool glance from Saix.

"Do as you are commanded, Axel," Saix responded, turning and walking away. She looked up at Axel in surprise, and he returned her look as though he had never snapped at Saix. She looked back at Saix, wondering if he was going to punish Axel, but nothing happened.

"You-" she began.

"He needs someone to give him a hard time every now and again. I wouldn't recommend doing it to Xemnas, though. I'm not sure if he would restrain himself even for you," Axel warned, shaking his head. He led her into the next hallway and turned around, halting them both. Fyer was still hung up about his violent outburst toward Saix.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, and it took him a moment to realize what she meant. He shrugged.

"His voice was annoying the hell out of me. Now, listen up, this is important," Axel started, pausing to gaze at her to make sure he had her attention. Fyer returned his gaze, looking at him in confusion. She wasn't sure if he had been defending her from Saix's cruelty, or if he truly was merely annoyed with Saix ordering him around. When she looked in his eyes, she saw the same emptiness she had seen in every other member she had met. The more she thought about Axel's erratic behavior, the more she began to think he was just as strange as the rest of them. There was so much about these people that she didn't understand.

"Do I have your attention now?" Axel asked, hands on his hips. Fyer nodded, looking up at his green eyes. "Alright, one of the first things you need to know…don't do what I just did. I can take a hit from any of them. You can't. They'd kill you in a heartbeat by accident. If it looks like one of them is about to try something stupid, you need to get away from them. Come find someone who will protect you."

"Wait," Fyer cut in, surprised. "Xemnas said no one would hurt me." Axel laughed suddenly.

"Yea, I'm sure he did say that. Everyone fears Xemnas, that's for sure, but there are a few who would just love to see him fall," Axel informed, looking solemn. "Don't trust anyone for a second."

"Should I distrust you, then?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. He paused and looked thoughtful.

"Well, I see your point there. I think you should use your own judgment, but I would never fully trust anyone. None of us have a full set of emotions, but we sure know how to deceive, I can tell you that," Axel finally said, shrugging. He began to walk, but Fyer grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back, and she quickly let go.

"I wanted to ask you about that…you and the others are so different. I've noticed the way you act, and it's not…normal. What are you, exactly?" Fyer asked softly, hoping she didn't offend him. He smiled, surprising her.

"Now there's a hard question to answer," Axel responded, motioning for her to follow. She trailed behind him as he mulled over his answer. He gestured toward a broad doorway. "In there is the kitchen. Demyx spends a lot of time in there, considering he isn't much use out in the field. Anytime you need something to eat, there's your place. The dining hall is right next to it, which doesn't get used a whole lot. Only when Xemnas comes back early and wants to observe us all together. That only happens a few times a month. It's his way of figuring us out, I suppose. Down at the end of this hall is the meeting room. Stay out of there unless Xemnas specifically orders you into there. So don't go past the dining hall, alright?" Fyer nodded, and he waved his hand at her before she could speak. "I haven't forgotten your other question. Give me a moment."

They wandered back through the commons area, past Saix, who was facing the glass wall with his eyes closed. Three black holes hovered in the air before him, shimmering as though they could disappear at any second. Axel gestured toward him.

"Those are dark corridors. He's on the hunt for new worlds. Don't touch him, or even speak to him while he's doing this, or he gets super pissed. It breaks his concentration, and he loses all the corridors that he's opened. Just a bit of advice there," Axel warned her, grinning a bit as if he had done just the opposite at one time. He shook his head and they passed into a hallway directly across from the other one. Axel slowed down, as did Fyer.

"We were reborn without hearts into this world, Fyer. You have one, which gives you a sense of purpose and life. You have something we could only wish for; you can feel. We are Nobodies, unable to feel true emotions, and haunted by a constant longing for something without a name that could fill our emptiness. A few of us still have a bit of ourselves from whatever we were before…and others have absolutely nothing. You've probably noticed a few of us seem a bit more…human than others; that is why. I don't know this part, so don't ask, but you saw what sort of damage we can take. We can fight with elements, traverse dimensions, and all sorts of other magic tricks you've yet to see, I'm sure. I haven't been here long enough to know for sure, but by watching the others, it doesn't seem that we age at all, so we are stuck in this emptiness forever," Axel explained, his face set in a serious expression. Fyer listened carefully, slowly beginning to understand. They had somehow been resurrected or something of the sort, but had left behind a major piece of themselves in the process.

"That being said, our main purpose is to fulfill kingdom Hearts. When it is finally done, we are told that we will finally be given our own hearts, and we will be whole again," Axel smiled, seeming as though he were seeing Kingdom Hearts himself. He blinked away his musing and focused on Fyer again.

"That's so sad," she said, truly meaning it. To be unable to feel remorse or love would be a hard existence to uphold. Axel shrugged, then crossed his arms.

"It happens. Some of us have learned to fake them extremely well, and others have had the fortune of being able to remember part of what it was like before…and can be a little more human," Axel responded, looking away. Fyer watched him.

"Which one are you?" Fyer asked carefully. Axel looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure," he answered cryptically. He turned and motioned her forward again.

They reached the end of the hallway and it branched left and right. Axel pointed right.

"There's the training hall. Don't go in there; sometimes the lesser Nobodies roam around and may attack you if you enter," Axel said, then went on when he noticed her confused expression. "Lesser Nobodies…I'm not sure where they come from or even what they are. They come in all sorts of forms, and have the mindset of an animal. Stay away from them." Fyer nodded, studying the wooden double doors.

Axel gestured toward the left entrance, where Fyer could see a huge spiraling staircase. He pointed to a plain door that stood solemnly on the opposite wall of the staircase.

"That leads down into Vexen's lab. Stay away from that place. I don't even know what goes on down there, but I don't want to find out. Just don't let your burning curiosity lead you there." Fyer nodded, wondering who Vexen was.

"Let's go, shall we?" he intoned, moving around the rails and starting up the steps. Fyer followed quickly, and they ascended quickly onto another floor. Axel took a few steps off of the staircase and peered upward at the next flight.

"This leads to the roof. Stay away from it, it's dangerous. Xemnas goes out there sometimes alone, but don't go there unless he drags you with him, got it?" Fyer nodded, not liking the image he just put in her head. He turned and a faced a small, empty room, on the other wall which a door stood. "This is the last exciting area of the castle. The library, where Zexion spends many of his waking, and should be, sleeping hours. You can come here and look at the books if you want, but don't leave with any. Zexion does sometimes, but risks himself for it, because Xemnas doesn't like anything out of place."

Axel turned toward her and held his hands out in the air.

"That's all I've got to show you. You want to come irritate Demyx with me?" he asked, not waiting for a response. He turned and headed down the staircase, and Fyer followed hastily. "If I'm stuck here all day, we might as well have some fun, right?"

They reached the bottom and made their way back across the commons area, where Saix still stood, now with five portals open around him. Fyer slowed suddenly as a chill ran up her spine. She halted and looked over her shoulder, wishing her vision was better so she could see the disturbance. Someone was watching her, and it frightened her for some odd reason. She could make out a few figures sitting on the couches, but couldn't discern any features to tell who they were. She shuddered and quickly caught up with Axel.

When she entered the kitchen, she was relieved to see some color. The kitchen was decorated in dark blue hues, and was beautiful in Fyer's opinion. Axel was standing by Demyx, who was trying to concentrate on something in a book before him. Axel was chattering incessantly, which was only serving to distract Demyx.

"Go play somewhere else, Axel. I've got to get this going," Demyx shooed, trying to shove the lanky man away. Axel grinned and didn't budge.

"Let me help, Demyx. Come on. Come ON!" Axel exclaimed, turning and lighting the stove with a snap of his fingers. He laughed and Demyx put it out with a wave of his hand.

"Dude, seriously, if I don't get this ready, Xemnas is gonna ream me…Oh. Afternoon, Fyer!" Demyx brightened, suddenly noticing Fyer. Axel bumped him and gave him a disappointed look.

"You seem so much happier to see her than me. Am I not pretty enough for you?" Axel joked, putting his hands on his hips and tossing his head to whip his hair around. Demyx glared at him.

"Axel, screw off!" Demyx cried. Fyer felt a smile surfacing and tried to hide it, but couldn't. At that same moment, something touched her arm and she started. She turned and met eyes with a young man her height, with his hair covering half of his face. She stared at him without a word, wondering what he wanted.

"You must be Fyer," he said simply, peering into her eyes. Fyer took a step back, and he gave her an exasperate look. "I cannot examine your eyes if you keep your distance from me."

"Meet Zexion, the unsociable book nerd," Axel introduced, pausing with an annoyed look. "Who also seems to have no abilities to introduce himself so he doesn't creep the hell out of people." Fyer's eyes widened with realization. Zexion cast Axel a hateful look, though it lacked vigor. He stepped closer to Fyer and reached out to her face.

"Stay still for me, so I can see what I'm up against," Zexion said, hands on either side of her face. He tilted her head from side to side, all the while studying her eyes. He let her face go and took a step back. "Simple. A simple fix. Come with me." Fyer glanced over at Axel, who gave Demyx a hearty shove.

"That's my cue. Have fun, chef Demyx," Axel exclaimed, leaping over the kitchen counter easily. Demyx gave Axel the middle finger without looking up from his book. The three headed out of the kitchen, through the commons area, and back toward the rooms. Fyer didn't feel the same frightening presence, and was relieved.

Zexion entered Fyer's room and asked her to sit on the bed. Zexion stood in from of her, opening a book she didn't see him holding previously. He read for a few moments, then handed Axel the book. Axel snorted and snatched it away.

"Lie down," Zexion ordered, earning a shocked look from Fyer. She looked at Axel, who was watching Zexion too. The scholar rolled his eyes. "Unless you'd rather risk interrupting me during the process, then you can sit up."

"Fyer, lie down. Zexion knows what he's doing when it comes to this kind of stuff," Axel agreed, leaving Fyer no choice. She did so gingerly, staring up at the stone ceiling. Zexion moved closer, leaning over her. At this angle, she could see both of his vibrant, blue-green eyes. He looked completely focused, which gave Fyer a little comfort.

Zexion put his hands over her eyes, blocking everything out. He murmured a few words to Axel, and she suddenly felt him lean over her, pinning her down.

"What…what are you doing?" Fyer panicked, struggling. Axel grunted and shifted a little, finally completely immobilizing her.

"Making sure you don't punch out Zexion while he's healing your eyes," Axel responded, sounding amused. Fyer went still.

"Is…is it going to hurt?" she whispered.

"Axel," Zexion said sternly. Axel sighed in exasperation.

"Dammit, I only have two arms," he growled. After a moment, Axel clambered on top of her, pinning her down with his weight. One hand held her wrists together, the other covered her mouth. "Happy now? I bet she loves us to death after this." There was a moment of silence, and Fyer waited with her breath frozen in her lungs. She knew they were doing this to help her, but she was still terrified, feeling suffocated by their touch.

Zexion's hands seemed as though they began to warm up, and Fyer kept her eyes shut tight. Before she was ready, it felt like a thousand needles drove into her eyes. She jerked and fought, trying to get away, but Axel kept her down, his hand muffling her scream.

"Hurry it up, Zexion," Axel hissed, and the pain continued. It grew even more intense, and Fyer tried to be still, but could not. She shuddered beneath Axel, reduced to whimpering as her energy began to desert her. Axel noticed her growing faint. "Zexion, what's going on?"

"Let her," Zexion responded flatly. The pain didn't let up even a little bit as he spoke. Fyer felt the room spiraling, and at long last, she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: As it Should Be

**These chapters have gotten a little longer than I first intended…but no matter. I adjust whatever is necessary to keep it flowing properly. **

**A lot of the story has come from a very vivid dream I had, but I'm having to fill in a lot of detail. I want to make sure this story goes right, so there may be some distance between the chapters from here on out.**

**Hope you guys are liking it so far.**

**Thanks!**

Axel didn't move long after Fyer had fainted, afraid that she would wake up in the middle of the process. Zexion continued, completely focused as his hands glowed softly. Axel watched carefully, relaxing a bit when Fyer showed no signs of reawakening. After a very long time, Zexion removed his hands and straightened. Axel groaned in relief and carefully put Fyer's hands at her side before easing himself off the bed.

"Good thing she fainted; I don't think even I would have been able to take pain like that for how long it took you," Axel commented, crossing his arms. It had taken Zexion nearly thirty minutes to finish healing Fyer's eyes, and he was glad when she lost consciousness so he didn't have to watch her writhe in pain. He had seen people in pain before, more often than not because of his blades, but he liked Fyer; perhaps that is what made him less apt to want to see her scream in agony.

"I told you, it was a simple process, but it took me longer than I first thought it would; she was close to complete blindness. Her eyes had terrible vision capacity, and had to be reconstructed. Don't criticize me for 'taking my time'. Had I been less careful, I could have blinded her permanently," Zexion shot back, turning his visible eye on Axel. He snorted and looked away, but didn't respond. Axel shifted and glanced around her room. It was neat, nothing out of place. It looked like no one even lived in this room.

"So now what?" Axel asked, noticing Zexion had not left. Zexion looked thoughtful.

"I was going to allow her to rest, but I need to see if her vision is completely fixed. Xemnas is expecting me to finish this before he returns," Zexion answered, waving a hand over her. Axel dropped his arms to his side.

"You sure that's a good idea to wake her up so quickly? Is she still gonna be in pain?" Axel asked, brow furrowed. Zexion paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Since when have you given a shit about anyone's well-being, Axel?" Zexion asked smoothly. Axel blinked in surprise, realizing this himself. He looked away.

"Whatever. Just get on with it," Axel snapped, crossing his arms again.

Fyer opened her eyes, surfacing from a silent darkness. She remained still for a second, then realized she was no longer being pinned down. She turned and looked over to see Zexion and Axel standing there watching her. Her vision was blurry at first, but the more she blinked, the clearer it became.

After a few seconds, she was seeing the world at a clarity she had never experienced before.

"Whoa," she whispered in awe. Zexion nodded in satisfaction. Fyer sat up and the world spun. Fyer reached out and caught herself before she fell back, trying to wait out the dizzy spell. Zexion walked over and tilted her head back to look at her eyes.

"You are not used to seeing such detail. Your depth perception will be off until you adjust. Other than that…your eyes appear fine," Zexion noted, releasing her face. He walked over to Axel and snatched the book out of his loose grasp. "Xemnas should be pleased. If it is required, explain to Xemnas why she won't be able to walk straight today. It would help if you walk her around the castle," Zexion added, giving Fyer a small nod. She held herself straight as he exited.

"Thank you, Zexion," she called, finding her voice at last. Zexion only offered a wave of his hand in return as he continued on his way. When he was gone, Fyer looked over at Axel. She could now make out his face in perfect detail. He raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled as he realized why she was staring.

"Didn't know I was so handsome until you could see me clearly, eh?" Axel laughed, and Fyer went red in the face.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not used to…," Fyer began, then stopped herself. She wasn't sure how to respond to Axel. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't take me too seriously Fyer. I was just teasing," he said with an amused tone. He walked over to her and paused. "Come on. We need to walk you around so you can get used to your new eyes."

Fyer took a second to prepare herself, then stood. She felt oddly off balance, and shook as she stood. She took a step and nearly fell forward, crying out. Axel leapt forward and caught her, quickly easing her back up. He helped her stand and put a secure arm around her. He remained this way, looking down at her as she waited. She blushed, not used to having human contact so often. She was used to being alone, avoiding interactions with strangers, and staying within her comfort zone that this was unusual and a little uncomfortable for her. She brushed away the thoughts and focused on her next step. She reveled at the crispness of the world around her, but she couldn't enjoy it because she couldn't even stand straight.

"Axel," a deep voice said, cutting through the silence. Axel went rigid, but he didn't move his supporting arm. Fyer recognized the voice and kept her eyes on the floor, fear creeping up through her.

"What's wrong with her?" Xemnas asked, tone flat. Axel cleared his throat.

"Zexion fixed her eyes, like you asked, and she hasn't gotten used to her vision yet," Axel answered quietly. Fyer didn't move. Xemnas was silent for a moment.

"And what are you doing, Axel?" Xemnas asked, an edge in his tone. Axel make a surprised sound.

"I'm keeping her from falling on the floor. Would you rather me not touch her and let her injure herself?" Axel asked defensively. Fyer finally looked up and saw Axel looking at Xemnas in disbelief. Fyer followed his gaze and noticed something unusual. Xemnas had an expression on his face; and it didn't look safe.

"You may leave, Axel," Xemnas said, tone dark. Axel glanced at Fyer with an astonished look and carefully removed his arm from around her midsection. Axel strode to the door and stopped, unable to pass Xemnas. The gold eyed man hissed something to Axel, then moved out of the way. Axel left without another look back, leaving Xemnas and Fyer alone.

Fyer slowly met his gaze, standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Xemnas' face was partially in the dark, as her room was unlit, and it made her uneasy. She had seen what appeared to be an angry look on his face, but she didn't understand why. Axel had been obeying Xemnas' orders, yet he had still gotten in trouble for something Fyer didn't understand.

"H-he was helping me," Fyer blurted out, defending Axel. Xemnas seemed to wake from his musing, and strode over. Fyer flinched as he reached out. He put his hand around her throat, but didn't squeeze; just as he had done the day before. He gave her an odd look as he gazed into her eyes.

"Perhaps he was helping. But I did not give Axel permission to touch you," Xemnas finally said, eyes narrowing. Fyer barely kept herself from gaping, and managed only to stare in surprise. Was this emotionless man being…protective?

"I…," Fyer stuttered, not sure what to say. Xemnas watched her lips, then looked at her eyes again. When he realized she wasn't going to speak, he leaned back a little.

"Who hurt you?" Xemnas asked suddenly, sounding dangerous. Fyer was unable to stop her gape this time.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" she asked, remembering a second later the pain from Zexion's healing. Xemnas's eyes narrowed again.

"I felt it, even from Castle Oblivion. You were in agony. Who hurt you?" Xemnas repeated, growing more hostile. Fyer put her hands up defensively.

"Wait-it wasn't what you think. When Zexion healed my eyes, it hurt a bit. You…can feel when I'm in pain?" Fyer asked, truly astonished. She didn't think anything like that was possible. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore. Xemnas relaxed a little, and glanced away.

"I see…," he said, releasing Fyer. He crossed his arms. "It is the same as the draw you have one me…never before have I had such a connection to anyone. You are in my thoughts almost always, and I suddenly felt the irresistible desire to return here. When I fought it, I sensed that you were in pain, in possible danger. No others have ever done this to me. Why is it that you can do this to me?" He stared at her intensely, as if she had the answer. Fyer looked away, confused. The way he spoke was as if he were annoyed that he was standing there instead of where he had been previously. But at the same time, his expression seemed more relaxed than before, as though he were relieved.

"Hm. Perhaps I will discover the reason in time. Come," he said suddenly, reaching out a hand. Fyer focused on his hand and took a step forward, determined to avoid his wrath. She grew dizzy, but ignored it. On her second step, she lost her balance and tilted to the right. Xemnas was fast, and caught her before she pitched toward the floor. She ended up leaning over his arm, holding it, which was curled under her chest and around to her back. When she began to stand, he moved with her until he was behind her. She stiffened, not sure how he had managed to do that without her noticing. He moved his arm until it was in her armpit, holding her firmly.

"Walk, Fyer. It will not take long for you to adjust. You cannot fall now," Xemnas ordered, waiting impatiently on her. Now that she could see properly, she was shocked to find Xemnas' features absolutely flawless. His face was perfect, and his silvery hair seemed to never fall out of place. Xemnas noticed her strange expression and tilted his head.

Xemnas suddenly stiffened. He released her and swept past, out into the hallway. He was gone so fast that Fyer didn't even have a chance to blink. Fyer took a few steps forward and grasped the door frame, trying to gain her balance. She waited a long moment, then walked out into the hallway. She felt dizzy as she looked about, but slowly began to get accustomed to the depth of her steps and the clarity. By the time she reached the commons area, she was able to walk normally.

Fyer spotted a few people sitting on the couches, and she was finally able to make out their faces. An older man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and sporting an eye patch was chatting casually with a man about the same age. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes that held an immeasurable amount of intelligence. Nearby on another couch sat a young man Fyer almost mistook for being a girl. His face was absolutely beautiful and unmarred, framed by tresses of reddish-pink hair. As though sensing her gaze, he turned and looked at her with hooded blue eyes. He took her in and smiled seductively.

Fyer's breath caught in her throat and she looked away, closing her eyes. All the people here seemed to be beautiful without compare, and it frightened her. Underneath the divine faces she knew there was a void that made them dangerous and untrustworthy. Xemnas appeared from another hallway and walked to the center of the commons area. Fyer stayed on the fringes of the room, watching curiously.

"Where is he?" Xemnas asked sharply. Everyone turned to look, but said nothing. Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "Axel." The red haired young man appeared in a flurry of flames, looking around cautiously. Xemnas turned toward him.

"Bring Saix back to me," he snarled. Axel blinked and crossed his arms.

"Saix…was just here, injured. He was being healed by Zexion. Did he-"

"I returned earlier than he expected. While I was with Fyer, I felt his presence disappear through a dark corridor. Bring him back here." Axel hesitated for a moment, then strode to the glass wall. We waved his hand and a huge black hole appeared in the air. Axel waited a moment, his hand still out. He seemed to see something in the darkness and leapt through.

Fyer glanced furtively over at the group on the couches, and noticed they looked uneasy. Xemnas didn't move, and Fyer was afraid to do anything that would draw his attention.

After a long moment of waiting, Axel reappeared in the tunnel of darkness, dragging Saix through. He seemed to be supporting the man, who was very evidently injured. He had gashes everywhere, though none seemed life threatening. Fyer caught sight of his face as he stood, and realized what Axel had been talking about the day before. The X shaped scar was hard to miss in the center of his face. Axel let Saix go, looking stricken.

"Sorry, man," Axel said, before walking away. He spotted Fyer but didn't approach. He turned away and joined the others by the couches.

Xemnas stared down at Saix, drawing out the silence.

"You failed me," he finally said, his voice razor sharp in the silence. Saix looked up, expression blank.

"I was overwhelmed by enemies. I planned to return and retrieve-"

Saix was cut off when Xemnas' hand closed around his throat. With a growl, he lifted the blue haired man into the air.

"Don't you realize what you've done? If one of those that oppose us finds what you lost and steals it away, we have nothing to proceed forward with!" Xemnas hissed, hand flexing. Saix reached up and grabbed Xemnas' hands, trying to support himself and get a breath of air.

"L-lord Xemnas," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Wh-when they defeated me…th-they took it to the swamps…no one but they…a-and us can go there," Saix stammered, barely finding enough air to speak. Xemnas glared in fury.

"You were too weak to bring it back? You were careless, Saix. No other would have failed me in this mission," Xemnas growled. Saix shuddered.

"F-forgive me, Lord Xemnas," Saix begged, trying to stay awake. Xemnas grew solemn.

"All failures are forgiven when the price is paid," Xemnas said softly. Saix opened his eyes to look at his master in terror. Xemnas growled, and a burst of light emitted from his palm. It enveloped Saix, crackling like thunder. He cried out in pain, and Fyer looked away. He groaned in agony, and Fyer shuddered at the thought of what he was going through.

The light faded and Xemnas dropped Saix. Saix barely caught himself, but collapsed a second later. He didn't move. Xemnas thrust his hand out, opening a portal behind Saix. He paused and glanced back to see Fyer watching him. His expression grew stony, and he turned and disappeared into the portal. It faded into nothingness, and the room fell silent.

"Aw, fuck," Axel exclaimed, putting both hands on the back of his head. Without waiting, he exited down the hallway toward the kitchen. The blond haired man and the one with the eye patch stood quickly and went over to Saix.

"Come on, come on," the black haired one said, working with the blond one to lift him up. He groaned as they ducked under his arms, working together to drag him toward the rooms. Fyer moved out of the way, watching sadly. They both nodded at her as they passed, towing the shivering Saix between them. The cruelty Xemnas had just displayed was horrific. He had tortured an already injured man who had lost something, and who clearly proclaimed he was going to retrieve it quickly. And the look he had given her as he left…he apparently hadn't known she was watching, but didn't have any remorse as he looked at her. He had only given her that blank stare and turned away.

"Are you well, Fyer?" a melodious voice asked. She jerked her head up and noticed the pink haired beauty standing in front of her.

"I-I'm fine…I was just worried about Saix," Fyer stammered. The man nodded in understanding.

"He will be fine; he has taken more than that from Xemnas before. In truth, Xemnas was easy on him today for some odd reason," the man said thoughtfully, eyes widening when he noticed her wary expression. "Ah, where are my manners. If I may introduce myself….I am Marluxia." He inclined his head slightly, giving her a small smile. Though he was expressive, his tone was almost unmoving. He seemed to be pretending his emotions more than feeling them. Fyer returned the nod, wondering just how dangerous he was.

"Why did he do that to Saix? I thought he and Xemnas were close; he always consults him," Fyer asked, feeling the need to speak to someone. Axel had disappeared, and Marluxia had approached her in apparent friendliness. Things were only getting stranger, but there was nothing she could do about it. To her surprise, he smiled.

"Xemnas is close to no one. He consults Saix because Saix has proved himself loyal to Xemnas several times…but that does not stop Xemnas doling out punishment where it is due," Marluxia decided, shrugging. He blinked at her. "Do you find us sociable creatures who can 'be close' to one another?" The question caught her off guard and she stammered. He took a step closer, every inch of his body nearly touching hers. He leaned close, eyes boring into hers.

"We are separated by the void within….but for you…I could be as close as you desired," he purred, his voice suddenly holding a touch of emotion. Fyer was about to protest when she breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating and jumbled her thoughts together until she couldn't even form a word. She could only stare up at him, failing miserably to speak. Marluxia chuckled and touched her face gently.

"Such innocence in those eyes," he whispered. Fyer felt like she was suffocating, both from his scent and his presence. She thought at first that he was going to kiss her, but something stopped him. He leaned back and let her go, laughing to himself. She straightened and backed away, shaking. He had not held her prisoner, but she still felt violated. Something about his presence had grasped her like a powerful talon. She heard a noise and turned to see what had truly stopped Marluxia.

"Evening Fyer. Everything ok in here?" the black haired man asked pointedly, casting a sharp look at Marluxia. He wandered over to a couch and sat down, ignoring them. Fyer looked over at the pair thankfully and the one with the eye patch grinned at her. "The name's Xigbar. And this blond bloke is Luxord. Pleased to meet you."

"Don't speak for me, you loopy bastard," Luxord said gruffly, grinning a second later. He turned to Fyer. "You look terrified. Was rose man over there giving you a hard time?" Xigbar adjusted his eye patch while Fyer tried to find an answer.

"N-n, he didn't do anything to me," Fyer answered, glancing quickly over at Marluxia. He was sitting unmoving on the couch, eyes closed. Xigbar and Luxord looked unconvinced.

"Well, regardless, if there's anything bothering you, you come see us first, alright?" Xigbar said, earning a small smile from Fyer.

"Thank you," she responded. These two seemed a little more normal, and she instantly liked them. She glanced around. "Where did Axel go?" Luxord shrugged and Xigbar crossed his arms.

"Probably out to the clock tower in Twilight Town. He goes there for 'peace of mind' when something's bothering him," Xigbar explained. Luxord nodded.

"Yea, he's probably pretty irked about what happened to Saix. I mean, the fact that he had to drag one of his comrades to be tortured by the Superior. He and Saix apparently knew each other before being nobodies, or something to that effect," Luxord said, furrowing his brow and shaking his head. Xigbar shook on hand at them.

"Which only made it worse. I mean, them two go way back, and though they may not act like it, they give each other some slack. Axel talks to Saix in a way that would get my ass handed to me," Xigbar added, barking with laughter. "But seriously, he probably won't be back until the morning. For such a hardened assassin, he sure gets riled up easy." Luxord held his hands out before him.

"Well, look at it this way; we may not be complete, but in a way, we've got each other. It's lonely enough without being enemies with each other. Any one of us would hesitate at the order to kill another," Luxord said, but Xigbar grinned.

"That's not entirely true. I can guess a few that would cut my throat without batting an eye," Xigbar said, looking very slowly and pointedly at Marluxia. Fyer followed his gaze to look at the young man, who was still ignoring them. "Careful who's company you keep, girl." Fyer nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Well, anyways. Xemnas is off retrieving whatever Saix lost, and when he returns, he'll probably still be pissed. If I were you, I'd stay out of sight. Axel says he treats you differently, but you never know what a temper can change. Later, Fyer," Luxord said, winking before walking off leisurely toward the kitchen. Xigbar grinned at Lodius.

"Don't worry too much about any of us. We can take a lot more than just anyone. Saix will probably be back to normal in the morning, and Axel will be back to annoying Demyx in the kitchen. Worry about yourself. You're the first one that's not a recruit that Xemnas has kept in the Castle. None of us know why, so just try and behave so you don't get killed, alright? I'd hate to have to bury you," Xigbar said, shaking his head with a grimace. Fyer grimaced back, wondering if that was Xigbar's form of affection. She bid him farewell, and he followed after Luxord toward the kitchen. With a sigh, Fyer turned and headed toward her room.

At the entrance to the hallway, she felt the same chill she had experienced when she and Axel had been touring the castle. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Marluxia watching her with a charming smile. His eyes were dark and empty, and it frightened her just looking at him.

Fyer reached her room and closed the door, wishing she had a lock. She wasn't sure what Marluxia wanted from her; she didn't think it was possible to be attracted to someone if you had no emotions to feel with. Still the way that he had spoken to her had scared her. She fretted a bit, and finally took a much needed shower. When she was dressed and putting her other clothes away, she heard the familiar tones of Xemnas' voice down the hallway.

With a start, she quickly slid into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She turned away from the door, closing her eyes tight and hoping he didn't enter. She had never seen him enter before, but she could have sworn she had seen him in between dreams, watching her.

To her shock, she heard her door open. She waited silently, afraid to breath. She never heard any footsteps, but suddenly Xemnas' hand was on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up. With terror, she jerked back and moved to the other side of the bed, breathing quickly as her heart raced. He straightened and looked across at her, his face illuminated from the glowing walls in the hallway.

"What ails you to make you act in such a manner?" he asked quietly. Fyer stayed where she was and didn't respond. He looked down for a moment. With a gloved hand, he touched the bed in front of him. "Come here, little hearted one."

Fyer had a hard choice to make, then. She was afraid of him, both being near him and disobeying him. She shook as she tried to decide.

"Please…," she whispered, hoping he would just leave and decide to ignore her. Somehow, she knew that wouldn't happen. Xemnas waited a moment, then looked up.

"Fyer," he said sternly. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, lacking the courage to approach him. She waited for him to attack her for disobeying, or curse her, but nothing happened. Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her. He had managed to sidle around the bed without her even hearing him. She struggled for a moment, then stopped when he said her name again.

"You are acting strange, Fyer. Tell me, what is causing this?" he demanded, tone flat, but quieter than normal. Fyer hesitated. He was standing beside the bed behind her, each arm wrapped around her and pinning her own arms to her body. He had pulled her against him, and she could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. She didn't understand why he felt the need to touch her. After a moment, she felt a little calmer, now that she had somehow avoided his wrath.

"I…I am afraid," she finally said in a small voice. Xemnas listened, but didn't respond right away. He held her for a few minutes, completely silent. Fyer waited anxiously. He shifted.

"What are you afraid of, Fyer?" he asked very calmly. Fyer bit her lip, gathering her courage.

"Of you," she answered, trembling. Xemnas did not make a reaction at first, but merely stood there, holding her tight. Finally, he exhaled, and Fyer imagined it sounded a lot like a sigh.

"As it should be," he murmured. He slid his arms off of her and turned without another word. He left her room and shut the door quietly behind him. Fyer stared after him, not sure what to think.

His touch had been without harm, but it was odd. The same man that had injured his best man in a furious rage, had wanted Fyer close to him. He had an interest in her that did not extend to the rest, confirming Axel's words that he treated her differently. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

With her mind full of thoughts, she lied down and closed her eyes. After a long time, her mind grew weary and she fell into a deep sleep, where she dreamed of the white castle yet again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Crew

**This chapter may be a little boring, but there were some things needing to be covered. There's plenty of…things going to happen in the coming chapters, I assure you. **

**Endure. Keep on reading, if it pleases you.**

**Thanks.**

Axel came and woke Fyer like the day before, shouting her name incessantly loud before going out into the hallway to wait. Fyer came out into the hallway and looked at Axel curiously, who appeared deep in thought.

"How…are you doing today, Axel?" Fyer asked carefully. Axel looked over in surprise.

"Huh? I'm fine, why do you ask? Do I look like there's something wrong with me?" Axel looked down at himself, trying to see what Fyer was seeing. She shook her head.

"Well, just…after yesterday…," Fyer mumbled, not sure she wanted to remember it anymore. Axel crossed his arms and looked at her for a few moments.

"What happened yesterday wasn't unusual. It's happened before, and I've had to go drag more than just Saix back to Xemnas. It's not my favorite thing, but I gotta do it," Axel admitted, shrugging noncommittally. Fyer bit her lip, disliking this place even more. "Come on, Fyer. There's a few new faces around for you to meet. Xigbar informed me you already met him, Luxord, and Marluxia. The few you haven't met yet are getting ready in the commons area."

Fyer nodded, surprised at how easily he had shaken off what occurred the day before. Fyer reluctantly followed, feeling unwilling to go near the other members again. It seemed as though every time she did, she grew even more afraid. It may have been better to become a recluse and never leave her room. At the same time, she knew Xemnas would still come to her, and that was more frightening than meeting the others. His rapid switch in demeanor always had her on edge. The way he had held her the night before, though restraining, had bordered on…affection.

"Wake up, Fyer," Axel exclaimed, dragging her out of her thoughts. He laughed at her dazed look. "What's got you in zombie mode?" Fyer looked up at him and managed a smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about…things," she responded. She wasn't sure he would understand if she explained everything to him. He was one of them, and wouldn't see her perspective. There was still so much she didn't understand. Axel studied her as they walked.

"Anything you need to ask me?" he offered, handing an opportunity to discuss what she had recently been thinking about. With a deep breath, she decided to ask him one of the safer questions.

"Does…does Xemnas often make physical contact with any of you?" Fyer asked quietly. Axel halted and turned around, not far from the commons area. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not see what happened yesterday?" he asked sharply. Fyer shook her head quickly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I…forget it," Fyer said, losing her courage. Axel tilted his head, brow furrowed. Then his eyes suddenly widened.

"You mean…," Axel asked, pausing. He held both hands out, about to grab her shoulders. He thought better of it and retracted. "Does Xemnas touch you often?"

"He wants me to be near him when he speaks to me, and when I refuse, he comes to me and holds me there," Fyer answered, seeing Axel's plain surprise. He looked away, trying to understand it.

"Fyer, I don't really know how to…I mean, Xemnas only touches someone if he's going to punish them, or if he wants your attention, and it's never gentle. He's never…held someone without planning on dragging them off somewhere or slit their throat," Axel said. He stared into Fyer's eyes. "I don't know why he's being this way, Fyer. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. Just…be careful around him. I know there's not much you can do if he orders you to do something, because he evidently makes whatever he wants happen."

Fyer looked down, not comforted. Was he going to start acting like Marluxia? If he did, she didn't know how long she could stand living in this castle. She didn't know how she could possibly escape, but she would find a way.

"That creeps the hell out of me. Xemnas is the least emotional of all of us, and he's…touching you just to touch you," Axel said, shaking his head. He finally sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Come on, we both need to get our minds off of this. I'll try to figure this out later."

They both entered the commons area solemnly, and Fyer scanned the room. Saix was in his usual spot, calling up portals. He appeared to be back to normal, his eyes closed in concentration. She saw a yellow haired woman sitting on a couch near Marluxia, and they were both talking quietly. On the other side of the room, a red haired colossus of a man was watching another man she had never seen opening portals with Saix. He had long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, with several strands hanging loose around his shoulders. Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yay, all the unfriendly ones are here today," Axel groaned, looking down at Fyer. "Maybe we can do this from a distance. Yellow haired, sharp-tongued Larxene is chatting with Marluxia. Xaldin, master of the winds, is opening portals. And Lexaeus, silent as usual, is sitting all by his lonesome on the couch. Got the names memorized?" Fyer glanced around at all of them, hoping she could remember to avoid them as well.

To her disappointment, they did not go unnoticed. Marluxia spotted them and grinned at Fyer. She looked down at the floor and Axel snorted.

"Here we go," Axel said flatly. Fyer heard approaching footsteps and looked up to meet Marluxia's stunning blue eyes. She held her breath, hoping he didn't have the same effect as he had the night before. He smelled pleasant, but it was not overpowering, and Fyer relaxed a little.

"Good morning, Axel. I envy your assignment; to be able to spend the day with a lovely creature such as Fyer," Marluxia said, glancing over at Axel briefly. He gave Fyer a warm smile. "Good morning, love."

"Alright, that's enough farce for today. The only time you act human toward anyone is when you want something from them. What do you want, Marluxia?" Axel snapped, edging himself between the two. Marluxia took a graceful step back and looked at Axel in innocence.

"I want nothing but to be graced with Fyer's presence. Is it not allowed to be kind toward her?" Marluxia asked, his eyes tightening slowly into a hostile stare.

"Son of a bitch," a woman's voice exclaimed, having to be Larxene. Everyone looked over, save Saix, and she stood from the couch. "Marluxia, we forgot something important we were supposed to fix today, don't you remember?" Marluxia blinked a few times, then nodded in realization.

"Of course," he answered, looking back at Axel, then Fyer. "Another time, then. I hope to get more acquainted with you…soon." He brushed Axel's face with his hand and strode off, laughing to himself. Axel shook his head, a look of disgust on his face.

"That guy is a hardcore psycho," Axel growled, watching him and Larxene slip through a dark corridor. Axel looked down at her. "He's borderline insane, I swear. Don't trust that guy alone with you." Fyer nodded, then noticed the one named Lexaeus watching them over his shoulder.

"Well I'll be da…Lexaeus, switch with me. I need a break," Xaldin said, his two portals fading away from him. Saix continued holding his, eyes shut. Lexaeus stood without a word and took Xaldin's place, holding his arms out before him. A whisper of darkness swirled before him and slowly began forming. Xaldin moved as though to sit down, and spotted Fyer and Axel on the edge of the room.

"Wasting your time again, as usual," Xaldin said darkly, watching them from afar. Axel laughed in annoyance.

"Being a judging dumbass as usual," Axel shot back, moving in front of Fyer protectively when Xaldin started over. He stopped a few feet away and gave Fyer the most hateful look she had ever seen.

"Creatures such as she are always misguided by their hearts. They don't know what it's like to feel the emptiness and hear the clarity in their minds. They are useless and cannot be trusted. Why is it that Xemnas insists on keeping her here? And why must you be taken away from your duties to play guardian? It is a waste of valuable time," Xaldin growled, agitated seemingly by Fyer's existence. Axel leaned toward Xaldin with a glare, and Fyer took a step back.

"Why do I get the impression you want to start a fight no matter what I say?" Axel asked with a warning tone. Xaldin grunted in frustration.

"She is a distraction we cannot afford," Xaldin said, pointing at her. Axel quickly shoved his hand back, and Xaldin glared.

"Might I remind you that Xemnas ordered me to watch her, and what he says goes, or else. What's your problem with Fyer?" Axel asked, getting irritated. Xaldin crossed his arms.

"Something about her is affecting everyone. Ever since she arrived, the whole crew started acting different…Xemnas especially. For what Saix did last night, he shouldn't even be awake right now. Xemnas was easy on him in a way he's never been to anyone. She'll break us down in time," Xaldin warned. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but she hasn't done a thing to anyone. And I think we should take Xemnas' new attitude a little more thankfully," Axel retorted, narrowing his eyes when Xaldin turned his gaze to Fyer.

"People with hearts should not interact with those without. It never ends well for either," Xaldin stated, turning and stalking away in frustration, back toward the rooms. Axel relaxed his defensive posture and sighed.

"Well that was a mood lightener," he said bitterly. Fyer peered around him to see if Xaldin was gone, and he was. He put both hands behind his head and leaned back, stretching. "Don't listen to super sideburns. He's had a problem with anything that has feelings since he came here. Despite the fact that we're all working toward getting our hearts, he thinks he understands how to separate feelings and reason, which gives him a feeling of superiority over…well, you." Fyer looked at him with a troubled expression. Axel shrugged.

"Hey…I've got an idea. Remember those places I told you not to go to? Well as long as you're with me, it's alright. Want to see the tip top of our lovely estate?" Axel asked, receiving a longing look from Fyer.

"Anything to get out of this castle," she agreed, feeling like she was suffocating. Axel grinned and winked.

"Awesome. You're my kind of girl. Up we go!" he exclaimed, motioning her to follow him. They entered the right hallway and made their way up the spiral staircase. After being without activity for the past week, Fyer felt winded when they finally reached the top. Axel looked back with amused concern, but Fyer wouldn't let him help her onward. Axel reached a solid black wall and touched it. A white light erupted where he had touched, and an outline of a door appeared. He grabbed the handle and shoved, opening it to reveal what Fyer least expected.

It was dark outside. Fyer followed Axel out and glanced around in confusion. Axel stood in a relaxed stance and watched her mill around. The sky appeared as if it was cloudy, and the moon had gone behind them for the time being. But she had a feeling there would be no moon or sun appearing here.

"Why is it always dark, Axel?" Fyer asked worriedly. She walked around the stones, all flawlessly white. It was dim outside, but there were still scattered lights around and she didn't know what they were. Could they be stars? Axel walked past her to the edge, where a small ledge sat to guard against straying feet. It was a circular shaped roof, and a platform on the other end rose above them about shoulder height, surrounded by another short ledge.

He sat and turned so that his legs were dangling over the edge of the castle. He patted the stone next to him and Fyer reluctantly sat, making sure there was some distance between them. Axel noticed this and gave her an odd look, but said nothing. She liked Axel, but he was still like the rest of them…empty inside.

"You remember coming from Twilight Town, right?" Axel began, watching her with his beautiful green eyes. Fyer looked down below here awkwardly, only to see an extensive darkness dotted with lights below her.

"I remember Twilight Town…I don't remember how I got here. I…Xemnas knocked me out because I was fighting him, so there's a lapse," Fyer offered, gripping the ledge tight. She didn't care for heights, especially this one. Axel ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah, well…damn, I'm sorry," Axel said, looking perturbed. He paused and looked over furtively. Fyer looked back, not sure what to say. "Er…anyway, you're not in the same world you were in when Xemnas…found you." Fyer was shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she cried, temporarily forgetting the depths below her. Axel shrugged.

"Well, you came through a portal. Where you lost your glasses, as Saix told me, remember? You're in The World That Never Was. Don't ask me who named it, I don't have a clue. But your world? Not here. See those lights down there?" They both looked down. "That's the city. Our fortress is floating above it. The only way to infiltrate this place is to come by corridor. That's why Xemnas wanted me to keep an eye on you. He knows you can't escape, but it's the fall he's worried about."

Fyer shuddered. She had only assumed she was somewhere else in her world, locked up in a secret place. But now that she knew where she truly was, her hope sank and she knew she was trapped. There was no way out of this place unless Xemnas released her. She knew that wouldn't ever happen.

Axel observed her quietly for a few minutes, then looked off. He pulled one knee close to him and rested his arm on it, seeming completely at ease on the edge of nothingness.

"There's no way out, is there?" she asked softly. She knew the answer, but she had to know if there was some miracle that would help give her hope. Even if it was a small chance, it was better than this despair she was feeling. He looked over in sympathy.

"Unless Xemnas himself says that you can go, and walks you through a portal…you're here with us," Axel said reluctantly. He furrowed his brow and thought quickly. "Unless of course there's a member brazen enough to defy Xemnas' orders and escape with you. Whoever it is would have to put their life on the line and stay with you from then on to help you stay out of his grasp." Fyer blinked, shocked to see Marluxia's face come into her mind. She shook it away, feeling afraid. The pink haired man seemed ready to violate Xemnas' rules without a second thought….and her in the process. She wasn't sure what she would choose if Marluxia offered to help her escape.

"But, Fyer, you gotta know this, if you don't already. Xemnas is called Superior for a reason. The chances that anyone would be able to pull this off for long are zero. He would tear mountains apart to get at anyone who dared to disobey him, and take off with something he covets," Axel added, hoping to discourage her from something so dangerous. He clearly felt empathetic for her, but he also knew there was no realistic way to escape. Fyer didn't like the way he said 'covet', but didn't protest it.

"I thought so. I'll survive," she said without energy. Her thoughts turned to Xemnas and his strange attachment to her. He seemed determined to control her, but at the same time, he seemed to want her to obey…voluntarily. His cruelty to others was frightening, but he was subdued around her. And the way he seemed to want to touch her was even surprising to Axel. She didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Hey," Axel said loudly. She looked over, and he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing gloves on his long fingers, but his friendly contact was comforting. "I think everything will be ok. You've agitated Xemnas a few times, and he hasn't even lashed out at you. If it were any other, you'd be dead. You're something special, and I think you'll be fine." Fyer managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Axel," Fyer replied dutifully. She had her doubts, but it was a relief to have someone around who didn't have a deadly attitude toward her. He grinned back and let her shoulder go. To her surprise, she craved more. She had been so bent on avoiding being touched by any of these strangers, she had begun to miss human contact. She hadn't missed it this much back in her own world, but she had had colleagues and coworkers to speak with and be around. Here, it was different. She pushed the feeling away and turned slightly toward Axel.

"Can I ask…what it's like being a Nobody? I'm not sure I understand. You say you have no emotions…but it appears that you do, in my opinion. Do you feel it inside, and that is what makes you act the way you do?" Fyer asked curiously. She had seen the extensive difference between all of the members, and she wanted to know why. Axel looked at her thoughtfully, studying her for a long time. Fyer began to feel awkward when he finally spoke.

"Sometimes, I feel something, deep down. It's like I can sort of remember what it was like to have feelings, and I act on that. I try to pretend what I feel are feelings, and just do whatever my instinct tells me. Usually lands me in a heap of trouble around here," Axel added in annoyance. He glanced over. "Sometimes I think I'm doing the right thing, but I don't think that's what Xemnas wants. Usually end up smashed against the wall like when we first met." Fyer nodded.

"So, you think…the others who seem to have less emotions…remember less?" she asked, and Axel snorted.

"Hell if I know. I try to avoid discussing that subject with everyone else. Everyone is so touchy about what they do remember, or what they don't. In all honesty…I think some of us are so screwed up that it won't matter when we do get our hearts. We'll be broken no matter what." Axel sounded bitter, and Fyer found it was her turn to be sympathetic. She gingerly placed her arm around his shoulders. He looked over, seeming shocked. She met his gaze in confusion.

"Sorry. I'm only used to getting hit after I annoy the hell out of others," he explained, looking over at her arm with a pleasant smile. After a few minutes, Axel laughed. "Look at us, sitting out here being all doom and gloom. Your life is rough enough as it is, right now. I thought it might relax you a bit to be up here, but it's just as depressing. Come on, let's find something else to do," Axel suggested, standing and helping Fyer off the ledge. Fyer glanced back one more time at the darkness that surrounded her as they ducked inside the castle.

When they reached the bottom floor, Fyer felt a little better. The castle was a lot better lit that the dim outside and it was easier to see her guardian as they walked. He glanced back and grinned at her.

"How about the usual annoying of Demyx?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Fyer laughed.

"He's really going to let you have it, one day," she said, shaking her head. He held his hands up in the air.

"Oh, he already has, I assure you. But he would be so bored without me there to knock him off track," Axel said with a huge grin. Demyx came out of the hallway where the rooms were at that very moment and saw them.

"Hey, you two. Looking good together as usual," Demyx teased cheerfully. Fyer smiled and Axel suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Damn right, we do. You have a right to be jealous," Axel responded, holding her tight against him. Demyx laughed, and focused on Fyer when Axel released her. "How do you fare? Xemnas was furious when he came back last night, and we, er, saw him go into your room." Fyer stared at him, surprised that they knew. Of course, they lived in such close quarters, it shouldn't have been surprising.

"I-I'm fine," she responded shortly, refusing to give any details. Demyx opened his mouth again, but Axel silenced him with a sharp look. He thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Have you been introduced to my Sitar, Fyer?" Demyx asked, seeming excited. She shook her head and Axel groaned.

"The very tool that prevents him from going on some missions because it's such a distraction," Axel said, trying to have a serious tone. He broke into laughter when Demyx tried to jab him in the stomach and Axel leapt out of the way. With a flash of blue, a large guitar-looking instrument appeared in Demyx's hands. He held it out for Fyer's examination.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Fyer said, meaning it. Demyx grinned and Axel stood silently, arms crossed. Demyx pulled it close to him and strummed the strings, producing a beautiful sound. Fyer smiled. "Do you know a song you can play me?" Axel laughed.

"It's all he knows!" Axel exclaimed, unable to stop himself. Demyx made a face at him.

"Shut it, fire breath," Demyx barked. He looked back at Fyer. "Music is my passion. It's the one thing I'm good at. Better even than cooking, if you can believe it."

"I can," Axel added in, looking away quickly when Demyx cast a sharp glance his direction.

"If it's a song you want, I can deliver. It's the least I can do for you, Fyer," he said meaningfully. Fyer nodded, understanding instantly what he meant. Without further ado, he played.

He had perfected playing the Sitar, and he played without effort. The song he played was beautiful and soothing, and Fyer felt her distress slowly melting away. When he finished, his smile was brilliant and Fyer felt like hugging him for making such fantastic music.

"I don't even think words can justify how amazing you are. Why don't you play more often?" Fyer asked with vigor. Demyx's smile disappeared.

"Distracting as usual," Saix's voice said, directly behind Fyer. She jumped and turned around, and he spared her a quick glance. "Don't you have work to do, Demyx?" His face was without expression as normal. Demyx nodded.

"Yea, I was just, uh…heading there now," Demyx stammered, turning and quickly walking toward the kitchen. Saix looked over at Axel, then walked away without a word. They both watched him go, then looked at each other. Axel appeared a little uneasy.

"I have a feeling I know where Saix will be assigning me tomorrow," Axel winced, trying to smile. "He gets back at me every time I have to do Xemnas' bidding over his wishes, and it usual ends with him sending me to some boring wasteland to hunt for Heartless that are the hardest to find. There's a better chance of me failing and getting my ass chewed out by Xemnas that way." Despite what he said, he grinned, and Fyer stared in surprise. "All is fair in this game, Fyer. We work together, but at the same time we're all in our own corner."

Fyer frowned, not liking what was going on. But she knew she had no say in it, and could only look on meekly.

Fyer and Axel went into the kitchen and helped Demyx with his duties. After they had eaten and cleaned up after everyone else who had come through, they conspired about gathering the others who had returned for a poker match when Axel and Demyx went silent. Fyer looked back and saw Xemnas standing in the doorway, face blank. His eyes locked on Fyer's, and he held out his hand.

"Come," he said simply. Fyer hesitated, then walked over. Xemnas looked down at her expectantly, and she realized he wanted her to take his hand. She placed her hand in his with a wince, but he closed his hand gently around hers. She looked back at her two friends as Xemnas started off, and saw matching expressions full of shock.

They moved into the hallway toward the rooms, and he slowed.

"I trust Axel has shown you your boundaries, and the places in the castle where you may venture?" he asked quietly. Fyer didn't look up.

"Yes," she answered simply, reminded of how boxed in she truly was. Xemnas was silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow, no one will be assigned to watch you. Do you understand?" he asked. She felt his hand loosen its grip on hers.

"Yes," she repeated, feeling his hand release from hers. It slid into place around her throat and she tilted her head back to meet his gaze in fear. Instead of finding anger or hatred there, she was surprised to see he was utterly calm. His thumb moved across her throat, and his gaze moved slowly from her eyes to there. His touch was gentle, almost soothing if he hadn't had his hand around her throat. She waited breathlessly for him to hurt her or let her go, but he did neither. She thought he was going to say something, but he stopped. He leaned closer, almost touching her, but she didn't fight for fear of what he may do. He stopped, a faint look of longing entering his golden eyes. He gazed at her throat for a moment longer, then slid his hand slowly off her neck and back to place at his side. He met her gaze, then turned and walked away, leaving her shaken and confused.

She backed into her room and closed the door, her heart pounding. She wondered if he was going to try and seduce her like Marluxia. She shuddered at the thought of Marluxia and brushed it away. It was somehow different with Xemnas. She feared him more than Marluxia, but he had never laid a punishing hand on her despite her constant defiance. There was something almost tender about the way he treated her.

Fyer shook her head violently. She had been kidnapped by the man, and now she was contemplating her possible feelings for him. Instead of questioning or fighting them, she pushed them to the back of her mind and refused to think about them. With a shiver, she got ready for bed and sank into a very light sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Touched

Fyer had barely fallen asleep when she felt something odd. She looked around at the maze-like castle, wondering if something had changed in the atmosphere. She still felt eyes watching her, but she also felt something touching her. She looked down and brushed her arms off, trying to get rid of the feeling. The walls shimmered and her world began to dissolve. She surfaced from Castle Oblivion and into reality, going from a blinding white to darkness. She blinked and realized she hadn't been imagining the touch.

Fyer jerked away with a cry, but someone held her down. She struggled until she heard a calm voice speak very quietly near her ear.

"Relax, little hearted one. I do not intend on bringing harm to you," Xemnas said in the darkness. One hand was on each shoulder. His voice was impossible to not recognize, but she was still on edge, ready to move away if he let her go. "Go back to sleep. You had only just begun to dream when you woke. I need to watch your dreams."

"You woke me up because you were touching me," Fyer responded quickly, feeling tense. Xemnas said nothing for a moment, and he did not let go of her shoulders. She shifted and his grip tightened enough to keep her still.

"I have to touch you in order to enter your dreams," he said simply. He was being patient, but the thought of him standing there with his hands on her as she slept was unnerving enough to keep her wide awake.

"Why is seeing this place so important?" she asked, wishing she could see him through the darkness. She wondered feebly if he could see her.

"There is something there that could let us reach Kingdom Hearts at last," Xemnas said, stopping there and offering no further details. She heard him shift and felt more pressure on her shoulders, which meant he was leaning directly over her, looking down. They remained silent for a long time, neither moving nor speaking. Fyer searched the darkness for his face.

"Xemnas…?" she asked, wondering if he was listening, or was lost in thought.

"Yes?" he answered quickly, directly above Fyer, as she had suspected. She looked in that direction, blinking in the darkness.

"Why didn't you put me in the sleeping chamber? I...you wouldn't have to go through so much effort to get me to behave," she asked awkwardly, wanting to know. He put out such an iron resolve and cruel front that she didn't see why he treated her differently. She had to know why.

Xemnas made a noise in the darkness that Fyer almost thought sounded like a very quiet laugh. She couldn't tell for sure because she couldn't see his face. The pressure on her shoulders lifted and she heard him move a few steps away.

"I have often wondered this myself. However, when I made the decision to move you to the chamber, my resolve crumbled. I didn't want you in eternal slumber. I wanted you here, so I could come to your room and watch you as you slept; to see you move about with your eyes full of life. I wanted you by my side, not in a glass chamber that silences all but your dreams," Xemnas admitted, sounding meek, if that was possible. She looked up at the ceiling in surprise. She hadn't known what to expect, but this was not on the list of possible things she thought he might say. He wanted her by his side?

"I…why me? Is it my dreams that makes me different from any of the others that you would have put in the sleeping chamber?" Her voice was shaky. She knew she shouldn't be feeling so drawn to him considering the way he had wrecked her life, but she couldn't fight it off.

"I believed it to be your dreams when I first approached you, but it's something more. Every morning as I leave the Castle, I find you in my thoughts. You remain there even as I traverse Castle Oblivion. I find myself desiring to reach out and touch you when you are near. Even when you defy me, I only seek to quell your fear of me. I am a master of myself and Organization 13, but you somehow draw me to you without effort. It is something I cannot explain or understand…but I have no wishes of letting it go," Xemnas mused, his voice thoughtful. She heard him approach again, but didn't flee. She felt him reach out and trace his fingers around her throat; it seemed to be his favorite spot to make contact with her, as if to say he would not harm her despite the vulnerable place he was touching.

Fyer shivered at his gentle touch, but didn't speak. She wasn't sure how to respond. She felt him leaning against the bed, over her as he stroked her neck.

"Sleep, little hearted one. Let your fear go; it has no place here with me," he whispered, voice surprisingly tender. Fyer felt drowsiness overcome her like a tidal wave, and she wondered if it was Xemnas' doing. Unable to fight it, she fell into sleep and wandered the white halls of Castle Oblivion, aware of another pair of eyes watching her.

When Fyer woke again, she was alone. Her door was still closed, leaving her in darkness. She stretched and sat up, looking around curiously at her room. She was on her own today. There wasn't much to do in her room except sit, so she moved to the wall, and touched the switch that turned the lights on. She got changed and straightened her room, which didn't take long. With a sigh, she opened her door and ventured into the hallway.

On her way to the commons room, she heard a noise behind her and glanced back to see Marluxia exiting his room. With a start, she turned away and walked quickly, pretending she hadn't seen him. She reached the commons and saw Saix and Xigbar in the front of the room opening portals. She slowed, not sure where to go then.

"Well, hello Fyer," Marluxia purred. Fyer whirled around and took a step back, hoping to avoid his intoxicating scent. He noticed this and closed the gap before she could blink. She held her breath and breathed very slowly, trying to stay alert. His scent was powerful, and it covered her like a thick blanket. She felt her body grow weaker, and she fought to keep her thoughts in order.

"Good morning, Marluxia," she responded evenly, barely able to say the words. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"My, what's the matter? You look flushed. Was your sleep disturbed?" he asked innocently. She looked at him suspiciously. Was it possible he had no idea he had this effect on her?

"It was…no. I'm fine," she said, quickly correcting herself. Something about Xemnas' intrusion last night made her keep her mouth shut. She hadn't figured it out yet, and she didn't want others speculating. She watched Marluxia warily, trying to keep a clear head. He was absolutely beautiful, and the concern he was portraying was only edging it along. He reached out suddenly and brushed his hand through her hair.

"You do not look well, Fyer. Come sit with me," Marluxia urged, continuing to stroke his hands through her hair. Fyer wanted to refuse, but she couldn't speak. She cursed whatever it was he was doing to her. He gently took her arm and led her over to one of the couches. They both sat, and Marluxia moved close, pinning her against one of the arms. He curled an arm around behind her and leaned close. Fyer looked down and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts back together.

"Marluxia, I don't want-"

"Hush, love. Do not be afraid," he whispered, touching a finger to her lips. She jerked in surprise, her mind clearing for a second. She moved to stand and he gripped her frightening tight, rendering her immobile.

"I only wish to learn more about you, Fyer. Xemnas is keeping you all to himself, and hasn't let you out to play with the others," Marluxia said quietly, and Fyer didn't like the tone he had in his voice. He relented his grip and leaned even closer, his mouth almost touching her ear. "Tell me what your true desires are, Fyer."

Fyer sat in silence, unsure how or what to say. His hand moved over and touched her thigh. She jumped again and he laughed softly.

"Xemnas keeps you to himself like a trophy; only there to look at and covet. He spares only a few moments of his day to look through to your dreams. He is using you; you are but a tool to him. But I…I could give you so much more," Marluxia cooed. Fyer went rigid, thinking she knew where this was going. "You would never have to be alone again."

Fyer couldn't get Marluxia's smell out of her nostrils. She turned her head, but he moved his arm and redirected her toward him. To her surprise, Xemnas came into her mind, and his touch from the night before. She knew suddenly, even if Marluxia meant to help her escape, she trusted Xemnas more. There was something wrong about Marluxia, and it frightened her even as she was unable to willingly walk away. With an extreme amount of willpower, she found her voice.

"My desire is not you," she said shakily. Marluxia leaned back and looked at her, not with surprise, but a terrifyingly empty stare. He released her and stood, a fake smile coming to his face.

"Think on it, love. I do dearly hope you change your mind. If not, it is just the same; nothing is gained without a struggle," Marluxia warned sweetly. His eyes pierced hers like a sword, and he walked silently away. He brushed past Luxord, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Fyer hadn't noticed him before and wondered uncomfortably if he had overhead Marluxia.

Luxord had a displeased expression on his face as he looked at Fyer, and she waited quietly as her head finally cleared. Marluxia cast open a dark corridor and went through it without further delay. Luxord walked leisurely over and crossed his arms.

"You don't look well. What did Marluxia say, huh?" Luxord asked, not beating around the bush. His blue eyes narrowed as he waited. Fyer fidgeted.

"He was being…overbearing. He gets too close when he speaks and it messes my head up," Fyer tried to explain. Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"Do his looks render you speechless?" Luxord asked, not a hint of humor in his voice. Fyer shook her head, not wanting to have to explain this.

"He gets close and I can't think straight. I don't know what it is, but it's like I'm trapped and he doesn't even have to touch me," she said, hoping he understood this time. Luxord suddenly nodded.

"I see. He's putting the moves on you, isn't he?" Luxord asked, more of a statement than anything. Fyer titled her head.

"I suppose you could put it that way. What should I do? To stop it, I mean?" she asked the blond man. He shrugged.

"Marluxia usually flirts with everyone…and I mean EVERYONE. I don't know what goes through that man's head sometimes. He makes everyone a little uncomfortable here and there. If he starts getting too damn close, you just tell him to back up, like you did when he got up and left. He'll get the picture and just wink at you when you walk by. I wouldn't trust his affection, Fyer, because I'm not sure he's even capable of any," Luxord explained, glancing back at Xigbar. He looked at her again. "Unless of course he starts threatening. Then I'd suggest you get one of us to warn him off, or tell Xemnas. He's got a line for everyone he doesn't want crossed, and it looked to me like Marluxia crossed it pretty far."

Fyer nodded, not sure what she should do. Marluxia hadn't threatened her directly, but it seemed as if he was warning that he would not allow her to refuse him. If that was the case, she was in danger.

"He scares me," Fyer said. Luxord studied her.

"Is there a particular reason he's got you scared of him?" The question should have been simple to answer, but Fyer found herself embarrassed to explain.

"I think he's going to try something on me," she said shortly. Luxord narrowed his eyes.

"If that's the case, you need to get someone to watch you again, like Axel had been doing. Saix has been sending all but a few people out into the field, and it's hard to free someone up. I think if you tell Xemnas when he returns, he'll make sure Marluxia can't get anywhere near you," Luxord instructed. Fyer nodded, unmoving from where Marluxia had left her on the couch. Luxord winked at her and walked off, leaving her alone again. She looked up and watched Saix and Xigbar for a moment, mulling over her options.

She knew when Xemnas returned she would have to try and explain the way Marluxia had been acting toward her. She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, though. Luxord had said he would normally flirt and then back away when his advances were rejected, but he had not taken her rejection gracefully. She was afraid she was going to be in deep trouble if something wasn't done.

In the meantime, there was nothing she could do until Xemnas returned. Fyer stood and wandered to the kitchen to see that Demyx was absent, along with everyone else. She went the other way and climbed the spiral staircase to the library. She pushed the door open slowly and moved carefully into darkness. She moved her hand along the wall until her hand touched the switch. A soft glowing emitted from the ceiling and walls, revealing a surprisingly large library to her.

The library was carpeted in green, which was a welcome comfort considering it was absent from all other rooms. The tables were glass, with white stone supports, and the chairs matched the pale couches in the commons area. Books lined the walls, which branched off in every direction into smaller rooms containing yet more books.

The room was silent, but she liked this place. It was comforting and felt safe, and she finally breathed a small sigh. She knew that she couldn't avoid trouble forever, but it felt good to be able to for the time being. Fyer moved about the room aimlessly, snatching glances at titles as she went. It was an odd library. Some sections were in languages she didn't even recognize. Some proclaimed names of places she didn't know either, and she realized they must have come from the other 'worlds'. A small section had many titles about armed combat and magic. She passed healing tomes, historical books, and some that had the Organization's odd insignia printed on the spine.

She reached out and pulled one free, taking care to note where she had gotten it from. She moved over and sat in the chair, flipping the book open to a random page. She scanned the words, finding herself reading about the Castle she was in.

As Fyer read, her mind wandered indefinitely back to Xemnas and Marluxia and their strange behavior. She mulled it over in her mind and wondered if either of them even realized what feelings they were portraying. They may only be acting on basic instinct, not realizing they were displaying vague affection, or in Marluxia's case, lust. She couldn't tell with Xemnas because he was so carefully neutral most of the time. It was only in moments when they were alone when he suddenly started looking at her differently. The way he always seemed to stroke her throat was another thought that made her shiver. She didn't know if it was a very gentle threat, or something completely opposite.

Marluxia on the other hand, was transparent. He showed his interest brazenly, and seemed determined to turn her against Xemnas, if that was even possible. She wasn't on anyone's side, and didn't intend on picking one anytime soon. The way he touched her wasn't anything like Xemnas; he was straightforward and wanted her to know he was after her. The most peculiar thing was the way his scent seemed to intoxicate her to the point where she could barely resist him. She learned today that she could find the willpower to overcome it; but just barely. She wondered how he would act toward her now that she had rejected him.

She continued to ponder as time passed slowly around her, and the book remained untouched before her. One page was frozen in air, in the process of being turned. She gazed up at the shelves, not truly seeing them as he thoughts charged on.

Fyer felt her eyes droop as she sat before the open book, and could barely resist the tug of sleep on her racing mind. The library was calm and soothing, and she found herself completely at ease as she folded her arms on the table. She rested her head on her arms and let sleep pull her in without a fight.

Fyer picked herself up off the floor and glanced around, disoriented for a moment. She recognized the brilliant white walls and realized she was in Castle Oblivion. She had never visited her dreams as frequently as today, but she shrugged. The day would pass quicker as she wandered these endless halls in slumber.

Fyer moved down white hallways and through doors, humming softly to herself as she recalled one of her favorite songs from her world. She touched her hand to the wall as she walked, marveling at its smoothness. Her footsteps echoed dully in the emptiness, and she continued on mindlessly. She did this nightly, never knowing where she had begun, or where she was going. It was as though her dreams had been pushed aside and this was all that existed for her when she closed her eyes. Trapped, just like in reality.

Fyer heard something behind her and stopped mid-stride. She was always alone; there was never another in these halls. She gingerly glanced back, seeing nothing behind her. She waited a moment longer, then continued on. She must have imagined it.

She heard it again and whirled around, heart fluttering frantically. She knew it was only a dream, but she had no idea how to wake from it; Castle Oblivion only released her when it was through with her, or someone from the outside shook her violently awake. Her eyes scoured the long hallway behind her, searching for the disturbance. A door suddenly swung closed, having blended in with the hallway. Now, standing in line with her, was Xemnas.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither speaking. Xemnas had no expression as usual as he studied her. He was about twenty feet away, and decided it was too far. He started toward her. She didn't know whether she should run or stay. Her fear of him and curiosity clashed furiously, immobilizing her. Her fear was slowly being pushed away by the other part of her that believed she saw a caring man behind the shell. Xemnas stopped suddenly, far out of reach.

"What are you?" he asked flatly, gazing straight at her. She blinked in surprise, wondering what exactly he saw. She looked down at herself, but she looked normal. She looked up again.

"It's me…Fyer," she answered, confused. Xemnas tilted his head and was going to speak when something stopped him. He then decided to close the distance, and stopped less than an arms length away, looking down at her.

"I can see you now. Your spirit was hiding you until you proclaimed yourself. You were but a glowing form. It is odd how you are here as though you travelled here with me. Are you dreaming?" he asked her. If it was possible, Fyer imagined him to be a little pleased to see her. It was a lonely place to traverse all day, and she wondered if he was glad to see someone else.

"I fell asleep in the library," she answered, knowing how lazy that sounded. He tilted his head.

"Is your bed not adequate?" he asked, not a hint of sarcasm carrying in his voice. Fyer looked down.

"It's not that; I simply grew tired as I was reading and fell asleep in the library," she explained. He was silent for a moment.

"Do you desire a different bed?" Xemnas asked, brow furrowed. Fyer shook her head quickly.

"No, mine is fine. I sleep fine in my bed. I just had many things on my mind and fell asleep, that's all. I didn't sleep very restfully for some reason," Fyer admitted, realizing a second later what she had said.

"I see. I disturbed your sleep last night, unintentionally," Xemnas responded, not missing a thing. Fyer looked down awkwardly as the silence stretched between them. He made no move to leave, and she couldn't simply disappear.

"I…umm," she stammered, not sure what to say. She looked up and he was watching her steadily, not taking his eyes off her. She then remembered what he had said about memories vanishing when one left Castle Oblivion. "Will you forget that you saw me when you leave?"

"No. Only memories of the castle itself will vanish. I will remember this with clarity; I simply will not remember where I was," he answered, giving her an odd look. She knew he was wondering why she had asked, but it had been out of mere curiosity. She looked down, then knew what she needed to speak to him about.

"Xemnas," she began, looking up. He was looking at her, but he wasn't listening anymore. He was gazing at her throat, the look of longing back in his eyes. She took an instinctive step back and his eyes refocused on her. She didn't understand his obsession with her throat, and she wasn't sure she should trust him with his hand around her neck anytime soon. "I…wanted to tell you something."

He took a step closer and reached out to her. She tensed up as he placed his hand gently on the left side of her face, his thumb touching the corner of her mouth.

"Why must you always back away from me? Have I not proven to you that I will not hurt you?" he asked softly, taking her by surprise. She couldn't speak for a long moment. He moved his thumb, stroking her cheek.

"What do you truly want from me, Xemnas?" she asked, her voice barely loud enough to hear. He thought for a long moment. His eyes wandered around her face.

"I know not, Fyer…I know not what I want from you. All I know is that I want you," Xemnas answered, golden eyes piercing hers. "I want you with me."

Fyer woke with a cry, leaping back and tripping over the chair. She fell with a crash and groaned, sleep still numbing her senses. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her pounding head. Then she noticed Zexion standing next to the table where she had been sitting, staring at her blankly. She stood quickly, pulling the chair back into its original position.

"I'm sorry, I was startled, that's all," she explained without being prompted, embarrassed. Zexion closed her book and tucked it under her arm.

"Startled is one word. I have never seen someone come out of sleep like that with one touch to the arm," Zexion retorted, raking a hand absently through his hair. He paused a moment, then looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied, fixing her rumpled shirt. Zexion nodded noncommittally and walked away toward the bookshelves. After a another awkward moment, Fyer turned and left.

When she entered the commons room, Demyx and Xigbar were on the couches, arguing loudly about something. Just as she arrived, Two portals disappeared and Luxord turned around.

"Dammit to hell, why don't you idiots go have your word war somewhere else other than here? I can't concentrate with your voices violating my ears," Luxord cried in frustration. Demyx and Xigbar only grinned.

"Alright, alright. Don't be so sensitive, we're off," Xigbar exclaimed, grabbing Demyx's shoulder. "Come on, guitar man, we've got rules to straighten out." Fyer approached as they stood, and Luxord returned to where Saix was, readying himself to open portals again.

"Hey Fyer. Wow, you look a little worse for wear," Xigbar said, looking her over with his good eye. Fyer laughed meekly.

"I overslept," she explained simply. Demyx grinned widely.

"I know all about that, my friend. But in my case, I don't think you can ever get enough sleep," Demyx chuckled, giving Fyer a smile.

"You're just in time to help with kitchen duties, Fyer! Xemnas has ordered a family dinner tonight, so we have to make sure all the food is ready at that time when everyone shows up," Xigbar laughed, seeming far too enthused about the concept. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"What he means is Xemnas told us this morning that everyone will be dining together tonight. He says it's to give our group time to be around each other since we're usually paired off on missions, but I think he just wants to observe us for a bit. He tends to figure out a lot when he watches us," Demyx explained, shivering. "Anyways, we've got a few hours to get everything ready, if you want to help. Shouldn't take too terribly long." Fyer smiled and nodded, ready to shake off her dream. She wondered if it could have somehow been only a dream.

"And, we're off!" Xigbar cried, ushering them both into the kitchen. Fyer and Xigbar looked through the books and called out things to be fixed while Demyx gathered all the ingredients together. After that, the three attempted to coordinate in preparing things separately, but ended up only getting in each other's way and making a huge mess. They were laughing in defeat when Axel showed up. He leaned on the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys look like you're being productive," Axel said, unable to hide a smile. Demyx seemed to get an idea.

"Good! You're here! You can help!" he said, dragging his friend in Axel protested, but finally gave in as they plead with him. They spread out again and were able to finish without any accidents. They carried everything into the dining hall, which Fyer found to be remarkable. There were three long tables surrounded by tall white chairs. One small table sat nearby, bearing only four chairs. One was slightly more ornate than the rest, and Fyer imagined Xemnas sat there.

Demyx and Xigbar sat down to wait, dredging up the argument they had cut off earlier as Axel and Fyer headed toward the commons room. Axel bumped her with his elbow.

"Hey, what's got you so worried?" Axel asked, cutting through her thoughts like a razor. She looked up in surprise; was she that easy to read?

"I'm worried about the way…others are acting around me," Fyer said, not sure she wanted to mention Xemnas' name. Axel watched her with green eyes.

"You know you can come to me, right?" he asked. She blinked. He laughed and looked down as if in embarrassment. "I mean, you know, if something or someone is bothering you. Or you need someone to protect you. I..I got your back." Fyer could tell it took a lot for him to say that, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Axel. I'll definitely remember that." They paused in the commons area, where several others were milling about.

"Alright, everyone, it's ready," Axel said simply, waving an arm. The members moved on past them, and Xemnas appeared around a corner. He took one look at Axel, and Axel nodded to Fyer before walking quickly away. He turned his gaze to Fyer as the last few moved past.

"I trust you…slept well?" he asked, confirming that their meeting earlier had not been a dream. She looked down, not sure what to say. He only waited a second. "Come."

Fyer followed him into the dining hall, where everyone else already was seated. He led her to the smaller table, where Saix already sat, watching one of the members dully. She sat gingerly beside him and looked out meekly at the other members. They were all watching. After scanning the room, she noticed a member she hadn't previously seen. He had long, straight blond hair and green eyes. He had a calculating gaze, as though he were analyzing her as she sat there. She knew it had to be Vexen, the one whose lab she was advised to avoid. He looked off, seeming completely uninterested in anything that was going on. Axel winked at her, and Marluxia met her gaze as soon as she looked at him. It wasn't hostile, but it was frightening all the same. He smiled darkly, eyes holding a shadow within them.

Fyer looked down as Xemnas waved dismissively at them, giving them permission to begin. Fyer ate sparingly as Xemnas spoke softly to Saix about the Heartless that had been slain recently. She was extremely uncomfortable, aware of eyes watching her at all times. Every time she looked up, Marluxia was watching with extreme interest, seeming ready to get up and pounce at any section. To her surprise, she found herself shaking. She lost her appetite and sat motionlessly, looking down at her lap where her hands lay.

Xemnas' ungloved hand suddenly reached over and grasped her forearm gently. His hands were large and lithe, but surprisingly soft. She looked up to see him turned and watching her.

"Why do you shiver so? What ails you?" he asked quietly. Fyer could only look at him, painfully aware of the entire room watching now.

"It-It's nothing," she whispered, looking down. His grip tightened slightly, but not painfully. Without saying it aloud, his grip told her he knew she was lying. Instead of releasing her, his hand remained on her arm as he watched the members of the Organization. After a while, Fyer looked up carefully. Marluxia was no longer watching her, seeming to have lost interest. Axel's eyebrows were raised in shock, and he looked at her in question. She had no idea what Xemnas intended either, so she merely sat without protesting.

Finally, Xemnas nodded.

"Dismissed," he called, and it was as though an invisible blanket had been pulled away, giving everyone room to breathe. The dining hall emptied quickly, and Xemnas nodded to Saix. "Continue on as usual."

Saix nodded and left, leaving only Xemnas and Fyer alone in the dining hall. He stood, finally releasing her arm. She followed suit wordlessly, trailing behind him as they moved across the room.

"Your tension eased away after I touched you. However…I sense it was not me who truly eased you. Is there a member of the Organization whose presence frightens you?" he asked bluntly. There was a hint of bitterness in his tone, but Fyer didn't look at him. She didn't think it was possible for Xemnas to be disappointed that she didn't revel at his touch. She was only beginning to be used to his presence, and with every day he seemed to be changing his attitude toward her.

"Marluxia," she stated, knowing she would have no other chance to bring him into this subject. He closed the doors to the dining hall and they moved toward where the rooms were.

"What has he done?" he asked, a dark undercurrent to his tone. Fyer shook her head.

"Nothing. But he speaks to me strangely, as though he…desires me. And it frightens me," she answered, hoping it didn't sound as bad to him as it did to her. She sounded like a child. Xemnas looked down at her with golden eyes.

"He pretends his emotions. He knows better than to defy me," Xemnas commented, expression unreadable. "He will be warned to stop his actions. If he does not, there will be dire consequences for disobeying me." Fyer nodded, surprised that she was displeased with his reaction. He seemed more concerned about his orders being broken, and not about Fyer. She realized with a jolt that she wanted him to be protective of her. She shook her head, wondering why she wanted such a thing. Regardless, it was there, and she could not ignore it.

They were at her door and it took Fyer a second to notice it.

"And you," he said suddenly. He reached out and grasped her neck, gently as he always did. She waited breathlessly as his fingers stroked her throat. "He may desire you…but he cannot have you. You are mine. Dream, little hearted one. Dream for me."

Then he walked away, leaving Fyer alone in the hallway, thoughts askew and emotions confused. But regardless of how jumbled her thoughts were, she realized one thing for sure; somehow, out of the darkness of her new existence, however faint, she had feelings for the Superior of Organization 13.


	8. Chapter 8: Marluxia's Desire

***WARNING* Rated M for a reason, in this chapter especially, if you couldn't tell from the title. **

**If you're ok with a little violent drama, then read on, and enjoy.**

**Thank you to the ones who are following my chapters as they are posted.**

When Fyer woke in the morning, she was immediately aware that something was different. She sat up and glanced around in the darkness, trying to figure it out. With a shrug, she stood and stretched, moving around to find her clothes. She had dressed lightly that night, in only a shirt and underwear, always feeling more cozy than when she wore shorts. It was also a defiance against her doubt. If Xemnas was truly tempted by her, he would have been even more tempted and may have done something when he entered her room. But she hadn't moved from the place where she fell asleep, and she smiled in victory. Perhaps Xemnas wasn't as creepy as she had begun to think.

Fyer was feeling around in her dresser for her clothes when she stopped and straightened. She knew she had to be imagining it, but it felt as if she wasn't alone. She couldn't concentrate anymore, and turned toward her door to go turn on her light switch and remove her suspicion. Then it came on.

She stared across the room in disbelief, and Marluxia stared back.

"Good morning, Fyer," he said softly. His voice had a dangerous edge to it. Fyer knew he was blocking the door, and she would not be able to get past.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" she stammered, hoping someone would conveniently show up and stop whatever Marluxia intended to do. He smiled blue eyes sparkling charmingly.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, before all the other members decided to steal you away," Marluxia answered, eyes traveling down as he studied her. She remembered how scantily dressed she was and regretted ever dressing that way the night before. She turned back toward her dresser. "Oh, no. Don't do that. I rather like the way you look right now." Fyer stiffened, mind racing. She had to get away from him before he did something she had hoped to avoid.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a strangled voice, trying not to panic. She heard Marluxia moving and turned to face him. She backed away all the way to the wall and he kept coming closer. "S-s-stop!" she cried. His eyes narrowed, but he did as he was bidden. He was only an arm's length away.

"Do keep your voice down. Though all of your guardians are gone for the day, I would hate for us to be interrupted," he said, gaining a frightening smile. Fyer realized it was exactly as she needed to do, and she took in a deep breath.

Marluxia took a step and was pressing her against the wall, one hand over her mouth. He shook his head, looking displeased.

"Why must you be defiant? Are you toying with me?" he asked softly, gazing into her eyes. She looked back, heart racing. He barely seemed to be holding her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to escape his powerful grasp. She had to figure something out, and fast. Finally she shook her head, and Marluxia tilted his. "Is that so?" He watched her for a long moment, then let her go. She stayed against the wall, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Please, just tell me. What do you want?" she asked him. She was shaken, and couldn't think clearly. Somehow, Marluxia's scent had not been overpowering, but she was still weak with terror. He crossed his arms and studied her with a smile.

"I told you yesterday, and you refused me. I have given you time to think it over," he responded, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Xemnas is using you. He wants nothing of you; only your dreams. It is a lonely existence to be so dismissed." Fyer wanted to speak and tell him that Xemnas wanted her for more than that, but she couldn't confirm it. He still watched her dreams nightly, and she wondered if he would keep her there if her dreams suddenly stopped. Marluxia gave her a moment to think.

"Dream for me, love. I can give you everything you desire. I can be everything you need me to be. A protector, a comfort…a lover," he whispered sensually, leaning closer. Suddenly, the familiar scent assaulted her nose and she felt herself getting weaker. "Come away with me…to Castle Oblivion…there you can dream and we can be together. I will never leave you alone, like Xemnas does. He will never love you; you are but a step in his path to his goal. I want you, Fyer. Give in to me."

Fyer knew he was offering to help her escape, but not to freedom. She would only be going to another prison. Xemnas had kept carefully at the boundary between affection and being pushy, but not Marluxia. She had before desired the touch of another, to feel appreciated, but this was not it. She didn't want what Marluxia was offering her. He frightened her, and she knew if he took her to a place where no one could rescue her, she would be doomed. Underneath this deception, she had seen the darkness in his eyes. He would not hesitate to hurt her or kill her if she defied him. Xemnas would never do this to her. She summoned her memories from the previous night, and the feelings that had begun to grow for Xemnas. There was no reason she should even be considering Marluxia's offer.

"No, I won't," she responded in a small voice. Marluxia titled his head and studied her for an intensely long moment. She could tell he was surprised he hadn't been able to intoxicate her into submission. At the same time, the darkness was creeping back into his eyes.

"Very well. I shall merely have to…break you," he hissed, grabbing her around the throat. She gasped sharply, and he pulled her away from the wall. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away from her throat, but she wasn't strong enough. He dragged her across the room, and paused suddenly. "This will do."

Marluxia reached out and grabbed something, then shoved her down onto her bed. She kicked at him, trying to shove him away, but he was quick and avoided her attack. He kept one hand firmly around her neck, cutting off just enough air to keep her from screaming for help. He moved and was straddling her hips, rendering her legs useless in the struggle. He pulled the chain loose from the front of his jacket and wrapped around her right hand tight. He reached over her head and secured her right wrist to the bedpost behind her. He moved both hands and wrapped something tight around her throat. She gasped in pain and used her free hand to try and pull it away. He had found one of her belts and was choking her with it. She tugged at her right hand weakly, her despair growing.

"Now," Marluxia said, one hand remaining at her side to hold the belt secure. He had it just tight enough to keep her from struggling against him. She looked up at him in horror, terrified of what he was going to do. He leaned over her, his hair flowing forward. "This would be much less painful for you if you had accepted me. I despise having to cause you such distress, but you must be subdued. You will learn in time, love. I will make you mine."

He leaned forward and put his mouth around her neck, tracing the skin under her jawline with his lips. She shivered and tried to jerk away. His right hand pulled at the belt, tightening the pressure on her throat. She gasped in pain and tears came into her eyes. He leaned back so he could see her eyes.

"Do not cry, love. Give in to me, and everything will be alright," he whispered gently. She shook her head slightly, refusing to give up yet. She was helpless and trapped, but she would not give in and willingly allow him to do this to her. "So be it."

He moved his mouth to her ear and nipped it. She struggled to stay still, trying desperately to get all the air she needed in order to stay awake. He growled softly. His hair brushed her neck as he moved his head, covering her mouth with his own. She whimpered in protest, but he did not relent, kissing her with fierce passion. She felt his hand lift the hem of her shirt and trace upward. She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop herself from panicking. His hand touched her gently, but in violation. His hand moved under her shirt as he kissed her, and his breath quickened. Tears pulled free of Fyer's eyes, and she tugged at her chained hand desperately. He heard this and chuckled softly. He removed his mouth from hers and moved it down to her neck again, tongue tracing lines across her. His hand moved downward and she pulled with more fervor against the chain.

"Do not fight me, love," he whispered, voice shaky. Fyer didn't like the way he sounded, and she knew something very terrible was about to happen. His hand traced down against her thigh slowly, and he looked at her with eyes full of desire. She shook her head in protest, hoping something would make stop what he was doing. He smiled at her and leaned close as his hand moved underneath her scant clothing, touching her where no other had touched her before.

She took in a sharp breath and fought against him, only earning a tighter pull on the belt around her neck. She jerked at her chain frantically, and she felt it slip ever so slightly. She tried to ignore what he was doing to her, but she couldn't. His hand was moving carefully, but she had no desire for him to be touching her in such a spot. His hand violated her as he nuzzled her neck, growling softly at her. The chain slipped again, and this time he noticed. Pulling himself out of his fervor, he turned his gaze to the bedpost where her hand was secured. He pulled his hand away from between her legs and leaned forward toward the chain. With a final tug, it came free.

Fyer had only a split second to act. With all the strength she could manage, she whipped her hand around and brought the chain against his face. With a cry he fell away, hand slipping free of the belt. Fyer pulled her legs away from him and leapt from the bed, barely keeping her balance. She reached the door and threw it open as she heard him stand.

"You'll regret that, love," Marluxia laughed, anger edging his amusement. "My feisty little Fyer." She heard a strange noise, and she narrowly escaped several vines that came crashing through the doorway. A few scraped her back with their thorns, causing shallow wounds that began to bleed as she bolted. She ran blindly down the hallway, forgetting her scant dress and the chain that was still around her wrist. She tugged at the belt and pulled it away as she reached the commons area. She paused for only a second, shaking violently. She had to get away from this place; Marluxia was coming for her and she was trapped in this castle. She saw the black portals open beside Saix and didn't think twice about it as she dashed toward them.

"Hey, Fyer-what the HELL?" a voice exclaimed, belonging to Demyx. "What ha-why are you bleeding? Fyer? Stop! Oh shit!" When he realized what she was doing, he started yelling louder.

"FYER STOP! Don't go through the corridor! SAIX SHUT THE PORTALS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fyer had nearly reached him when Saix opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and released the dark corridors. Fyer gasped as she reached one that was closing, thinking she was too late. As soon as she touched it, it sucked her in, throwing her into pitch black. Demyx gaped and Saix stared where Fyer had been only a second before.

"Ah hell, this is bad. Open them back up, she got through! Fyer went through a corridor. We need to get her out now before the Heartless find her," Demyx cried. Saix for once seemed surprised and immediately began recalling the corridors, trying to remember where he had dragged them from. Demyx paced and shook his head frantically. "What are we going to do if something happens? Everyone else is gone. Zexion needs to be here, along with Xemnas. What-"

"Where is she?" a voice boomed. Demyx whirled around to see Xemnas standing behind him, eyes steely.

"Wh-whoa, how did you…?" Demyx stuttered, confused. Xemnas looked around.

"I sensed her anguish and returned. Where is she?" he repeated, stunning Demyx. He pointed gingerly at the dark corridors Saix was summoning.

"She ran by, and wouldn't listen to me. She jumped through one of the portals," Demyx explained, putting his hands up in defense when Xemnas focused on him. "I tried to get her to stop, but she kept running. She was bleeding on her back, and had what looked like a chain on her wrist." Xemnas closed his eyes and tilted his head down. Demyx took a step back, but Xemnas didn't move. A few moments later, several portals opened, followed by a handful of members. Zexion, Axel, Lexaeus and Xaldin appeared. They looked alarmed.

"What's going on?" Xaldin asked, but Xemnas only looked at Demyx. When Demyx explained, Axel seemed the most concerned.

"What the hell was she so scared of that she ran into a dark corridor?" Axel demanded, but Demyx could not answer. Saix tilted his head very slightly, eyes closed.

"Here…they are open…I know now which one she entered," Saix said softly, trying to remain concentrated on the portals. Xemnas gestured toward the five portals.

"Zexion, you remain here. The rest of you…find her swiftly." The five members darted toward the portals, leaving Xemnas and Zexion waiting silently.

Fyer sat up in darkness and looked around, having expected something much different. She remembered they had used these portals to enter new worlds, but she wasn't in any world. Her eyes picked out a tiny light before her, and she wondered if that was where she needed to go. She picked herself up, looking around. Her neck hurt and she put a hand up in touch it, reminded instantly of why she was here. She hugged herself, shivering violently. She had narrowly escaped from that nightmare by pure luck, and refused to think of what could have happened if she had been trapped indefinitely. She didn't understand why he had wanted her so bad that he would go as far as to force himself on her.

She moved in the darkness slowly, walking barefoot on a cool surface. She was still shaking from what had happened, unable to get the thought of his violating touch out of her head. She didn't want to think about it, but his voice kept echoing in her mind, sensual and dark. As she walked, she didn't notice the dark forms appearing around the path she was walking. They watched her as she passed, heralding her with pitch black eyes.

Fyer finally saw the shadows moving and at first only watched dully. She heard their whispers and realized they were real. She moved faster toward the light, and they began to close in. She forced herself to fun, ignoring her weakness as adrenaline rushed through her body. The light grew closer, and she knew she needed to get there to escape the creatures that were coming for her. She was nearly there when something materialized before the door. She skidded to a stop and looked up at the enormous monster. It moved its long, thins arms out, revealing handfuls of long bladed fingers. She backed away in horror, searching for any avenue of escape. She spotted a place below where she could slip past and possibly make it into the light before it could turn and catch her. It was a slim chance, but better than nothing. The monster didn't attack, but stood there blocking her way…what was it doing?

Before Fyer could do anything, a blade pierced her back and all the way through her. For a second, she didn't feel anything. She looked down to see it protruding through her left side, the blade shining a dull red. She felt her legs giving out below her as the blood seeped through her shirt. She jerked and blood dripped from her mouth slowly. The blade pulled back, free of her, and she collapsed without resistance. She pushed herself weakly to the side and fell on her back. She placed a hand over her wound, knowing she wasn't doing any good. The creatures circled around her, silent as they watched her suffering. The pain was immense, but she had no strength to cry. Her vision flickered and she wondering feebly why they didn't finish her off. They only stood there watching, silent shadows among the darkness. She coughed violently, having trouble keeping herself breathing. She felt the blood all over her, and was still coming from her mouth in slow drips. Her body shivered and she felt all of her strength desert her. Her hand fell to her side and she waited quietly for death.

Axel moved swiftly through the dark corridor, hoping someone had already found her. He was calling her name, but she didn't answer here. He hoped she had either gone on to the world ahead, or had already been found. His hopes were destroyed when he saw the gathering of Heartless around the entrance to the next world, looking down. Hoping desperately Fyer was not in their circle, he reached his arms out to either side, summoning his weapons in a flurry of flames. With a cry, he drove through the pack of Heartless. Many were destroyed instantly, and others fled into the shadows. One that remained was a lithe creature with no face and blades for arms. It held them up defensively, revealing one blade covered in red.

"Oh no," Axel whispered, pausing for a moment. He looked down and saw Fyer lying on the ground behind it, unmoving. His chest tightened with grief, an unfamiliar thing to him. He faced the creature, fury filling him and drowning out his sorrow. "You're dead," he hissed.

The battle didn't last long. The creature moved around quickly, but Axel was faster. His blades ripped through it and dispersed its heart into the darkness. Without hesitating, he banished his weapons and dropped to his knees beside Fyer. He leaned over and pressed a finger to her neck to check her pulse. He waited breathlessly, then felt it. She was barely alive.

"Hold on, Fyer. Don't give out yet. I've got you," Axel said softly, gently pushing his arms beneath her. He picked her up carefully, but she still jerked and groaned weakly. Axel was glad to hear any noise from her, and hushed her as he turned and moved quickly back toward the Castle.

Zexion stood up and moved over beside Xemnas as Axel came out, one of the first to return. Xemnas saw Fyer's limp form cradled in Axel's arms and felt something stirring deep within him, shaking away its chains. Axel was covered in her blood, and he looked at Zexion in desperation.

"She…she's almost gone. Do something," Axel gasped, seeming not to know what to do. Zexion blinked in astonishment, then pointed to the floor.

"Set her there. I'll try my best," Zexion answered, and Axel did what he was told quickly. Zexion moved to the floor beside her and pulled her shirt back to see the damage. "What….was there a Zip Slasher in there?!" Axel nodded, focused on watching Fyer's breathing. Xemnas stood nearby, eyes blank. Inside, he felt something rising, giving him a true feeling for the first time. He couldn't understand it at first, but it made him anxious and displeased at Fyer's state. He wanted fiercely for her to live, and seeing her in this condition made him…afraid?

Zexion placed his hands over her wound and closed his eyes tight. He didn't move for a long time, and the other two stood by anxiously. Saix cast a glance over, still holding the portals open until the others returned. Zexion sat back, looking down at his blood covered hands.

"Her wound is devastating. I don't know if I have enough power to do this, Xemnas. It has a better chance of making her suffer greatly before dying than actually saving her," Zexion admitted, looking up at Xemnas in defeat. His expression grew dangerously hostile.

"You will not let her die," Xemnas snarled, eyes narrowing. Zexion paled, trying to figure out what to do. Axel thought for a moment.

"Hey…remember the time that Xigbar got injured really bad, and Xaldin offered you his strength? Can you do that again?" Axel asked, growing impatient. Fyer was barely moving now. Zexion looked down and shook his head.

"Even with all of you offering me your strength, I don't know. She is a human, and her body is so much more delicate. I…could try. If I do manage to pull her from death's door, it will be an agony she will never forget," Zexion warned, looking up at Xemnas. Portals began appearing suddenly, and the other members started entering the room. Without blinking an eye, he had summoned the rest.

"Do it," Xemnas growled, feeling agitated. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he didn't want Fyer to die, no matter the cost. He wanted her fiercely, but he couldn't understand why.

Zexion called the others over and quickly explained what was going on. Without protest, they each placed a hand on him. Xemnas bent over slightly and placed his fingers on Zexion's shoulder. Without waiting any longer, his hands began to glow.

For a long while, she made no reaction. Xemnas didn't move his eyes from her face, willing her to awaken. Axel clenched his fist, refusing to believe she was gone. Zexion sighed, shaking as he poured every ounce of strength into his hands and their healing powers.

After an eternity, Xemnas saw her eyelids move ever so slightly. She shivered violently and the entire group seemed to relax a little. Fyer's head moved, and she reached up weakly, trying to push Zexion's hands away. Xemnas saw this and kneeled beside her, still touching Zexion. She tilted her head back and hissed through her teeth as the pain began to grow. Everyone caught a glimpse of the marks on her neck, and began to silently speculate what exactly had happened to her. Fyer started whimpering and trying to pull away, but Saix moved and placed a firm arm across her shoulders. This only served to increase her struggling.

"N-no, please don't do this to me. Let me go," she pleaded, tears running down her face. Axel listened to her tone and somehow knew she wasn't talking about the pain. She was lost in her head, and was seeing something else entirely. Fyer thrashed, but was quickly subdued. She started crying in pain, begging for mercy from anyone who would listen. Xemnas watched for a moment, then suddenly leaned over. He placed his forehead on hers, his free hand cupping her check. He closed his eyes, whispering to Fyer quietly. They both went silent, and the rest of the members looked on curiously.

"Damn, he just…?" Xaldin began, blinking. Axel nodded, watching with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, he did," Axel said. "He's never done that for any of us. You guys believe me, now?"

Fyer blinked and realized she wasn't lost in her dreams anymore. She had been moving toward a light when something jerked her off the path. It had pulled relentlessly, dragging her into darkness. She could feel Marluxia's presence everywhere, whispering for her to come to him. She had fought, trying to escape as pain erupted in her side. There was no way it could have been a dream. It was as though in her dying breath, Marluxia had been trying to drag her back to him, and was succeeding.

Now she was in a gray world. The gray extended off in every direction, fading into black. Even the ground below her was gray, offering no comfort. She looked up and saw Xemnas watching her, expression unreadable.

"Am…I dead?" she asked slowly, looking down at herself. She had no injuries and the chain was gone. She was still dressed in her sleep clothes, but she strangely didn't feel self-conscious. Xemnas shook his head lightly.

"No, you are alive. You are in the center of my mind; this is not the afterlife," Xemnas explained, not moving from where he was. He seemed content to watch her. His eyes were not as hard as usual. He actually seemed to be seeing her, as though for the first time.

"In…your mind? I was in darkness with…," she began, then shuddered to think about it. She felt that if Xemnas had not dragged her back that she would have been trapped with Marluxia forever in whatever place he was pulling her to. Xemnas heard her and narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"Yes, I felt Marluxia trying to pull your soul toward him so that he could keep you and your heart until he found a body to resurrect you with. I know not why he attempted such an act. I would have done so myself had I felt your death," Xemnas muttered, staring at the ground before him. The world around them grew a little darker, and Fyer looked around in surprise. He really had somehow pulled her into his mind.

"Why am I here?" she asked curiously, realizing she was still sitting on the ground. She started to stand, and found herself weak. She slowed, trying to keep her balance.

"I needed to bring you back. Marluxia had hold of your soul and mind as a result of your spirit drifting as you neared death. I could have done so without bringing you here…but you were already beginning to feel the pain from Zexion's healing. I despised seeing you in such agony," Xemnas admitted, looking up as she finally stood straight. She looked at him with surprise, but gratefulness all at once. What he had done was kind, and she wasn't sure how to thank him enough. She knew how strange their relationship was growing, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you, Xemnas…," she whispered, looking down at the ground beneath her feet. Xemnas was silent for a while before he finally shifted and spoke.

"There are marks on your neck as if you were restrained…and a chain on your wrist. And you are barely dressed. What happened to you, Fyer? Is that why you ran without pause straight into the dark corridor?" Xemnas asked directly. Fyer knew she was eventually going to have to explain herself, but she didn't feel ready to talk about it. The event was still echoing in her mind, and just remembering made her shiver with fear. Xemnas saw this and tilted his head curiously. She tried several times to start talking, but couldn't. She crossed her arms against herself

Xemnas walked forward and Fyer watched him approach without a word. He stood close to her, looking down.

"It pains you to speak of it," Xemnas stated, trying to get her to look at him. She kept her eyes on the ground, trying to get her nerves under control. She felt that Xemnas would not understand her grief over the event. Xemnas reached up and put a hand on either side of her face, gently directing her face up toward his. "Show me." His voice was soft, but she knew he would not let her back away from his request. She looked at him in confusion.

"Let me into your mind. Show me what has happened to you," he explained, waiting patiently. Fyer nodded in understanding, still nervous. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, and they both closed their eyes.

Fyer felt a prickle against the back of her scalp, and wondered if it was Xemnas. She tried her best to let her defenses down, and waited, wondering how she was supposed to know when he had entered her mind.

"Show me," he whispered, and Fyer jumped in surprise. She took a deep breath and waited for her fear to abate. When it did not, she steeled her courage and dragged the memories back from Marluxia's intrusion. She let the memory go when she collapsed at the feet of the Heartless, bleeding profusely. She felt tears in her eyes and forced them back. She had to be strong; Xemnas wouldn't understand if she broke down in front of him.

Xemnas leaned back and met her eyes. For a long moment, there was nothing there, and Fyer feared what she had suspected would be true. Then a terrible anger filled his eyes. He released her and took several steps away, head down. He stood silently, his back to her and shielding any expression he was making from her. Fyer remained where he had left her, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.

"He disregarded my warning," he hissed furiously, clenching his fists. Fyer listened, knowing she shouldn't be surprised. Those without emotions didn't understand those that had them. Xaldin had been right about the two being incompatible. He suddenly looked over his shoulder. "And he caused you pain and suffering. It was both physical and emotional…I could feel it even from Castle Oblivion, but returned too late. For that…he will pay dearly."

Fyer blinked in amazement. She wasn't sure if she was right, but he seemed concerned about her well-being. He was looking at her with a subdued expression, almost like regret. He didn't like that he had not returned in time to shield her from Marluxia. Fyer saw this and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She had thought herself alone when she rushed to escape the Castle and Marluxia. Now she could see that Xemnas actually cared about her. He studied her and turned around.

"Tell me, Fyer…what can I do to make your agony go away?" he asked softly, a perturbed expression on his face. Fyer shook as she gazed at him, needing someone to hug her tight and tell her everything would be ok. Xemnas looked at her expectantly. Knowing she literally had nothing to lose, she closed the distance between them and pressed herself against him. She grasped the front of his jacket tight, listening to his even heartbeat. He looked down at her in bewilderment. After a long moment, he reached down and ran a hand through her hair. She could tell he wasn't sure what to do, but she wanted him to willingly hold her, not because she told him to put his arms stiffly around her.

Finally, Xemnas leaned down slightly and put his strong arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. Her shivering abated and she felt secure. Everything she had initially felt against Xemnas faded away. He had indeed proven himself over and over that he would not harm her, but now he had gone an extra step to show her that he would comfort her in her time of need.

"Does this soothe you?" he asked quietly, noticing her shaking had stopped. "Have you at last forgotten your fear of me?" Fyer nodded against his chest. She liked hearing his voice hum through his body as he spoke. They were silent for a long time, but Fyer didn't mind. She felt safe and didn't feel the need to move away from him.

"I am pleased to hear this…," he responded, shifting his head slightly. "I have desired to touch you more since I brought you here, but you were afraid of me. I knew not myself if I would even keep you here at first…but now I know why I couldn't let you go. I want you to trust me. I never have felt this way about anyone else; only you. You have given me an echo of what it must have been like when I had emotions…I don't want that, or you, to go away."

It was strange to hear Xemnas talking in such a casual manner, but Fyer didn't protest. She preferred it over the carefully neutral Xemnas that tortured his Organization members when they disobeyed him. For him to be feeling anything other than the emptiness that Axel described was a good sign. The change they had noticed in Xemnas was not imaginary. He was starting to feel again…and in that he was regaining his consciousness about his actions.

"I'm glad…I knew when Marluxia made the offer that I didn't want to leave either. I didn't understand it. But I see now that you are different than the man I first met," she responded quietly, hoping she didn't offend him. He only shifted his arms and held her tighter.

"Per…haps," he stammered suddenly, seeming weak. His arms loosened around her and he shook. She leaned back, grasping his jacket as she helped him to remain standing. He shook his head.

"Zexion has done all he can do; even my strength is depleted," he said suddenly, gasping for air. He looked over at her. "I am going to release you back to your own mind now, so do not panic." Fyer nodded, letting go of his jacket. He reached out and touched her face one more time before the gray faded to black.

Fyer opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the white ceiling of the commons area. Pain came at her like a tidal wave, and she bit her tongue to keep herself silent. Only a hiss escaped through her teeth. Zexion looked haggard.

"Forgive me, Lord Xemnas. Much of our strength was used to pull her back from death's door. I could only heal her enough to stop the threat on her life. I can do no more without further help," he said fearfully. Xemnas looked around at his members, who were sprawled out on the floor together, asleep or unable to stand. Xemnas focused on Zexion again. "But…there is something I can do to shield her from the pain until we can finish the healing." Xemnas nodded and looked down at Fyer.

"You mean to cast her into an undisturbed slumber?" Xemnas asked, and Zexion nodded. Fyer managed to open her eyes and looked at Xemnas as she fought to keep herself silent. He saw her suffering and nodded to Zexion. "It will be done."

As Zexion touched her, Xemnas leaned over her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sleep, little hearted one. I will be here, to protect you from any other who dares wish you harm. Fear…has no place here with me."

Then, into sleep she spiraled.


	9. Chapter 9: Closer

**A bit of a shorter chapter here…**

**Just wanna say, I've been writing the script extensively ahead of time, but I am finding myself with less and less time. Don't give up on me; I intend on continuing this until whenever I see its end.**

**Thanks again to those who are following the storyline. Enjoy!**

When Fyer woke, it felt as if she were rising from a different world. She had been in darkness for so long, a dreamless slumber, that the world she opened her eyes to seemed alien. She didn't move, but slowly examined the room she was in. It was unfamiliar; it was bigger than hers and more ornate furniture dotted the room. The walls were a deep blue, glowing softly on the low light setting. She looked over to her right, toward the door, and noticed someone sleeping in a chair beside her.

Axel was leaning slightly to the left side of the chair, arms hanging off the edge. His expression was peaceful as he rested. She furrowed her brow and tried to remember where she was, but couldn't. The last thing she remembered was Xemnas leaning over her, whispering words of comfort before the long sleep took her. The events came back to her and she shook her head, dreading the memories. She lifted the covers and pulled up her shirt to see her wound. It was still bandaged, but she felt no more pain.

Her clothes had been changed, but she tried not to think of how that had been accomplished, considering there was only one other female in the Organization. She touched the bandages, and felt a dull ache, like a fading bruise. Very carefully, she sat up, feeling heavy.

Axel woke with a start and straightened. He saw her and flew out of the chair.

"Holy…Ah, man, Fyer. I'm so glad you woke up. Finally," Axel exclaimed, seeming at a loss for appropriate words. Fyer smiled weakly.

"It's good to be awake…and alive," she added, glancing down at her bandages. Axel nodded solemnly, but his green eyes were still bright with excitement. It made Fyer happy to see him so glad for her to be awake.

"We thought we'd lost you. I mean, even after we had gotten you healed enough to survive, Zexion put you into that sleep, and he couldn't get you to wake back up," Axel explained, looking perturbed. Fyer blinked.

"I…didn't wake up? How long have I been asleep?" she asked, dreading the answer. Axel crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

"Thirteen days," he said very quietly. He looked off to the side in thought as Fyer's jaw dropped. She didn't think it was possible for her to be incapacitated that long; anyone for that matter. She looked down at her side, amazed at the power of the injury that had driven her into such a long slumber. Axel looked troubled and Fyer titled her head in question.

"I didn't realize I had been asleep that long," she finally said, looking around at the room again. Axel looked at her.

"Yea, when Zexion finished healing you, you didn't wake up. It took a few days, but even then, he expected to be able to bring you out of it. When he didn't…I thought Xemnas was going to kill him," Axel explained, shuddering. "I've never seen Xemnas more pissed the entire time I've been here." He studied her closely.

"He warned Zexion that if you never woke up, and died in your sleep, that Zexion would be joining you," Axel said darkly. Fyer only sat in silence, listening with surprise. She had seen Xemnas slowly getting more protective of her, but what Axel said suddenly made him seem very attached. She looked around carefully. He noticed her looking and knew what she was looking for.

"Saix is in the commons area as usual. Everyone but Demyx and Lexaeus are out on missions. And Xemnas…he's still out hunting Marluxia." Fyer cringed at the mention of the name. Axel noticed this and shook his head slowly.

"D-do you know…?" she whispered, looking up at him meekly. He nodded.

"We all suspected it, I mean…the way you were dressed, the chain, the marks on your neck. We were just hoping that since you looked like you had escaped that he hadn't gotten very far. Thankfully, he didn't. You were lucky to get away from him, aside from the fact that you nearly got killed doing so," Axel explained, his voice gentle. He looked at her as if he wanted to ask more questions, but he felt it better not to push the issue. She made herself meet his gaze.

"Xemnas…must have told you," she realized. He was the only one that had known. Axel nodded, looking off awkwardly.

"Yea, he did, but he was vague. He just said that Marluxia had violated you, and that you had escaped before he 'damaged' you. He wanted us to know that Marluxia was top priority now for disobeying his orders to stay away from you," Axel explained, staring at the floor. "While we were pulling you out of the dark corridor, Marluxia fled to Castle Oblivion and hasn't returned. We believe that long exposure in Castle Oblivion can drive a person mad, but I don't think that's going to affect that fucking psycho any."

To know that the entire Castle was now hunting for Marluxia made her feel a little safer; he wouldn't dare come back for her while they were all looking for him. She waited until Axel met her gaze.

"It sounds like a hard mission. Castle Oblivion is difficult to navigate," she said dully, remembering her dreams of its endless white walls. Axel nodded.

"That's why we haven't found him yet. He always had a fascination with Castle Oblivion, and seemed to be able to move his way through it better than the rest of us. And since he hasn't left yet, he hasn't forgotten where he's been. He could be just a step out of our reach, laughing at us while we wander around lost. But Xemnas hasn't given up yet. He comes back twice a day to look in on you. Ever since you've been asleep, it's like he's kind of…regressed a bit."

"Regressed?" Fyer asked carefully, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he did. Axel shrugged.

"He won't hardly speak to anyone. He gets violent really quick when you try to hold a conversation with him. He spends all day at Castle Oblivion, then comes in here and just looks at you. I thought he was, you know, starting to get better, but it's like he can't without you there." Fyer looked down as she mulled it over, and to hide her reddened cheeks. Was it possible that Xemnas missed her?

It sounded as if he was anxious at her slumber, and didn't feel comforted by the presence of the others. Axel was quiet for a moment.

"I'm glad you're back, Fyer," Axel said quietly. She heard the emotion in his voice and looked up, but he was at the door frame already, whistling to someone. He waited a moment for the person to respond. "Get Xemnas."

Axel turned and grinned at her weakly. "Sure enjoyed keeping an eye on you, Fyer. Now that you're awake, I don't know if Xemnas is gonna let you out of his sight. See you around!"

Just as he stepped out of the doorway, Xemnas stepped in. For a long moment he only gazed at her blankly, as if to make sure she was truly awake. She fingered the covers around her waist, waiting for him to say something. He strode forward silently until he was at her bedside, and Fyer's eyes followed him. He studied her for a long time, then at last, Fyer saw his expression relax ever so slightly.

"It pleases me to see you are awake," he said, looking her over. He reached out gingerly and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him expectantly, but he seemed at a loss for words, struggling to find them. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," she answered, wondering if he was glad to see her. It was hard to tell with the mask of an expression he was holding. He nodded and looked away, brow furrowed. Fyer remembered how close he had held her when they both stood in his mind, and wondered if he had decided to back away. Even now, he seemed to be having trouble even touching her in comfort.

"How do you feel, Xemnas?" she said, turning the question on him. He looked at her in utter surprise. He leaned back and his hand slipped from her shoulder.

"I am well," he said shortly, seeming defensive all of a sudden. Fyer looked down, not understanding. Axel was right; he had regressed. He was back to being unable to express himself. After a long moment, he surprised her out of her thoughts.

He slipped off his glove and touched her face, turning her toward him. He gazed at her for a moment, then slid down to stroke her throat gently. He seemed to relax again at the contact, and Fyer watched him with adoration. In return, she reached out and touched his face as well.

"I am well again…now that you have returned to me," he finally admitted, gazing at her. She smiled, unable to help herself. He watched her lips curve. "I don't know what became of me. When you did not reawaken, I felt something deep within that would not let me be. I fought to silence it, but it burned within me as long as you slept without waking. I do not know what would have become of me if you had never woken." He seemed perturbed, looking at her for answers. She thought for a moment.

"You sound as though you felt…worried. Is that possible? For you to feel?" she asked suddenly, eyes widening. If he had truly felt this emotion, and other feelings too, it could mean he was regaining them. He blinked at her.

"I know not. All I know is that I never want to feel that again. I preferred the empty silence to such an endless feeling," he responded, furrowing his brow. He focused on her again. She smiled again, knowing exactly what he meant. In the time after the fire, she had begged silently for anything that could end her sorrow. Emotions were a curse as much as they were a blessing.

He leaned back suddenly and looked down at her side. He lifted her shirt slightly to check her bandage. When he was satisfied it was fine, he straightened.

"Let us see if you can stand," he said suddenly. Fyer at first thought he was joking, but quickly remembered that Xemnas did not joke.

"Xemnas-"

"You have lain in bed for nearly two weeks. I need to see if your wound is healed. Also, you need to move about to regain your strength," he explained, seeming perturbed for having to explain himself. She saw that he was still commanding and knew that he would have none of her refusing him. Sighing, she turned and draped her legs over the side of the bed. She took a glance at Xemnas to see him standing a few feet away, watching patiently. She took a deep breath and stood.

She found herself in Xemnas' arms. Blinking, she looked up at him. His arms were around her, holding her against his chest.

"As I suspected. You have no strength in your body anymore," he said bluntly. Fyer grabbed his arms and arranged her legs beneath her, determined to stand without his help. He watched her, and Fyer was aware of how close his face was to hers.

"I…can do this," she growled, refusing to be weak. Xemnas nodded and carefully removed his arms. He took a step back and Fyer remained standing. She looked at him in triumph.

"See?" she said defiantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Take a step," he suggested, putting his arms out slightly as though getting ready to catch her again. She knew she had never been bedridden this long before, but she couldn't believe that she was helpless. Fyer didn't want Xemnas to think she was a weak creature that he had to constantly hover around in case she wasn't able to defend herself. He tilted his head.

Fyer took a step carefully and felt her leg shaking in protest. She growled to herself as she felt it begin to give out beneath her. Xemnas leaned forward and gracefully pulled her up straight. He placed one arm around her back, settling his hand firmly on her hip. He looked down at her with a slightly satisfied expression that surprised her. She didn't know whether he was amused he had proven her wrong, or that he was holding her.

"Come. We must find your strength," he said in encouragement. She nodded, reaching out and grabbing the back of his jacket to keep herself balanced. They walked slowly into the hall and she looked around in bewilderment. She knew she hadn't been in her room, but whose room had she been in?

"You will be residing with me from now on," Xemnas said suddenly, as though he had read her mind. They moved down the hallway and Fyer looked over sharply. She had been in his room, sleeping in his bed. Where had he slept this whole time? He looked sidelong down at her, gauging her expression. "Does this displease you? My room is the safest. None but I can open a dark corridor in there, and the door is impenetrable."

Fyer was still caught up in the thought of the fact she had been in Xemnas' room the whole time she was stuck asleep and injured. The thought of sharing a room with him was suddenly overwhelming. Her heart started beating faster and Xemnas watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry, Xemnas, I'm just surprised," she responded, refusing to answer his question. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not. She had only just begun to trust him, and now she was going to be living in the same room. She had only seen the one bed; was he expecting her to sleep beside him every night?

"I frequented your room often to study your dreams. It makes things simpler there, as well. Besides…I thought it over much while I watched you sleep. Perhaps my constant need to be at your side would fade at night and allow me to sleep…if you were there to quell it. I will know you are safe because I will be there."

Fyer kept her eyes on the floor. She knew now he intended to sleep in the bed with her. She repeated his last words in her mind and wondered just how long he had stayed in her room after the dreams had faded from her mind. She looked up at him and saw he was looking off, seeming perturbed at her lack of response. Deep down she had desired to shake off her doubt and take a step closer to him. Though, this was a huge leap in the ways of growing closer. She knew she couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. She felt herself fighting within, warring with the idea of lying beside him as she fell into vulnerable sleep, but she stopped herself there. He had had many chances to do as he wished to her as she slept, and certainly held the strength to do so even as she was conscious, but he hadn't. Besides, it wasn't a terrible thing if he merely wanted her there with him to sleep beside him. She knew which side had won the argument. Though there was logic there, even if there wasn't, she knew deep down she wanted to be close to him.

"It does not displease me," she finally answered, giving no indication of her true feelings on the idea. He looked down at her as they entered the commons area, and she met his gaze. He nodded slowly, seeming content. Saix was opening portals as usual, along with Lexaeus. Everyone else seemed to be gone. Xemnas paused, then led her on, toward the staircase on the right. When they reached the stairs, they had yet to come out of their silence. She saw he wanted her to go up the stairs and groaned inwardly. She was walking better, but she didn't have the energy to ascend the stairs. Xemnas was watching her.

"Do I ask too much of your strength today?" he asked gently. Fyer looked over at him to see if he was insulting her, but she noticed he was waiting for a response. He seemed to be attempting grace or something of the sort. She blushed, but she still couldn't let herself be weak now. She had already been that way enough. She wasn't even able to protect herself from the lecherous Marluxia, and had ended up causing a lot of trouble when she foolishly entered the dark corridor. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, then paused. "Thank you." Xemnas looked at her oddly.

"For what do you say this?" he inquired in confusion. She looked up shyly.

"For caring," she answered, hoping he understood. He did. She saw his eyes soften, losing some of their sharpness. He studied her calmly.

"I do not expect thanks for doing so. I have cared for you since I first lay eyes on you. I didn't understand at the time, but now I do," he said looking up at the staircase. He looked at her again. "Are you certain you are well enough to climb these stairs?" She had been distracted by his words and came back to herself. She gave him an odd look, knowing the changes in him had to be apparent to more than just her. It was such a switch from when they first met.

Without a word, she left his side and began climbing the stairs. He tilted his head, watching as she slowly made her way up the steps. She made it up the first flight and grabbed the guardrail around the platform that led to the library, feeling dizzy. Xemnas followed behind, noticing what was happening. He leaned over and grabbed her. He turned her and slipped an arm under her legs and back. He lifted her with ease, and she grabbed his shirt in shock. He looked down at her sternly.

"You should not have pushed yourself. I was willing to return you to bed if you were tired. Why do you do this to yourself?" he demanded, refusing to move until she answered. She met his gaze meekly.

"I'm trying to be strong," she admitted in a small voice. He regarded her calmly now.

"Sometimes it is better to know when you are defeated," he said, not understanding the sting of his words. She looked away and he realized his mistake. "I merely meant that sometimes…there are things you cannot do alone. Do not fear asking me to assist you, Fyer. I will."

She understood his first remark now. He had been worried about her; showing emotion again! However, his shaky responses were hard to keep up with. He didn't seem sure what to say at what time. Without hesitating another moment, Xemnas carried her up the last two flights of stairs and leaned with Fyer to touch the wall before them. One arm rested on the shoulder opposite of her, and she remained tense, aware of how much contact they were making. The door appeared before them, and they stepped out onto the roof.

Xemnas walked to the platform and carefully sat her on one of the stone steps. She shifted, and was surprised when he sat beside her. He leaned back and rested his elbows on the step behind him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his hair flowing back from his face. Fyer watched him, noting how peaceful he looked as they sat in such a desolate world.

She looked up at the darkness around them, missing the bright sun shining down on the earth, or the light filtering through the trees above. She didn't like the darkness of this place, and thought it only contributed to the depressing air about the castle. She looked down at herself and remembered the world she had been dragged from. She remembered all the people she had watched walk by, never speaking or trying to enter the social throe. But she had enjoyed watching people meet each other, and the lines that interconnected all of them. She wondered about the life that had dissolved outside of the castle and wondered if she would have been any happier than she was now. She had been floating, lost as she searched for her place in the world. Then Xemnas has appeared and turned it upside down. She looked back and asked herself if she would have changed her mind about coming to Twilight Town if she had known what would happen. She tried to imagine a life besides the one she was now in, and couldn't.

Xemnas had been watching her for a long time and she finally noticed.

"You appear lost in thought. Are you feeling well…after your encounter with Number eleven?" he asked carefully. She knew instantly what he was talking about and willed the memories to go away that tried to come back to her.

"I was only contemplating when we met. I will be okay. Marluxia only frightened me…it could have been much more terrible if he hadn't been so careless with tying my wrist to the post," she responded dully, fidgeting with her shirt. She looked over when Xemnas shifted, and noticed he had leaned closer, nearly touching her.

"I am relieved he was careless. I do not like seeing your pain," he said, and Fyer knew that was the best response she would get from him. She couldn't complain, though. He was trying his best to be supportive as he learned to deal with the new feelings that were surfacing within him.

Xemnas suddenly was touching her throat again, gazing at it with half-lidded eyes. She reached up and grabbed his hand, immobilizing him. He looked up in question.

"Why is it you always want to touch me there?" she asked. Her curiosity had grown each time he had reached out and grabbed her. He had a strange obsession with her throat, and she wanted to know why. Xemnas slowly pulled his hand back, gazing deep into her eyes. His gaze was surprisingly sharp.

"You truly want to know?" he whispered, looking for any signs of doubt. She didn't look away.

"Yes." She waited as he continued to stare at her. He suddenly moved closer and sat a little higher, leaning over her. She watched him breathlessly, unsure if she should be afraid or not.

"Since I touched you…I have always had the desire to do this," he said in a soft voice, leaning closer. She clenched her fists to hold herself still.

Suddenly, his lips were on her neck. He moved them up to her jawline, across, then back down to her collarbone. He was slow, gentle. She shivered at his touch, but not in fear. Her neck was incredibly sensitive, and his touch made her breath catch in her throat. He nuzzled her where her neck met her shoulder, his breath hot on her. She closed her eyes and her fists unclenched. He moved his head until his lips were at the center of her throat, and kissed her there.

When he leaned back, Fyer didn't move. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. Xemnas was watching her closely, but he seemed much more at ease; almost _smiling_. She met his gaze, not sure what to say. He had just done something extremely sensual, whether he knew it or not, and she didn't know how to react. He tilted his head.

"Do you understand now?" he asked quietly. She caught her breath and nodded.

"Y-yes," she stammered, embarrassed at herself. His touch had been pleasant, and she had not expected it to be so. She looked at him, looking at her, and realized how attracted she was to him. She had at first thought it was only the beginning of affection, but it was so much more. She couldn't describe it, so she let it lie silently in her mind.

"Do you dislike this?" he asked, confused at her expression. She leaned up.

"No," she said quickly, and he blinked. "I…think it is soothing." He nodded, nearly smiling again.

"I am pleased to hear this. You would not object if I desired to do this again?" She shook her head slowly, taking him in. He was at ease, and it made her happy to see him so content. He studied her for a long time after, merely looking at her without speaking. She peered up at the darkness again, thinking how Xemnas made her forget the dark world she was in.

"You appear exhausted," Xemnas said suddenly, seeming to have finished looking her over. It was true, she felt tired already, despite her dangerously long sleep. She looked over at him, wondering if it was safe to sleep again. He was already moving, lifting her off the ground again. She didn't protest, too tired and content to try and stop him. He carried her back through the commons, and she saw no one new had yet to appear.

Without pause, he opened his door and closed it behind him. He moved to the bed and set her down carefully. She sighed at the feel of the softness beneath her and was disappointed when sleep came at her like a heavy weight. Xemnas reached down and pulled the thin covers up to her and stood there silently as she lay there. She peered up at him.

"I can't believe I'm sleepy already," she murmured, out of energy. Xemnas only reached down and brushed her hair back. She felt drowsiness overcome her inevitably, and she fought it. She was afraid to fall into another forever sleep. Xemnas saw her trying to stay awake and kneeled shook his head.

"Your body demands rest, Fyer. Do not fight it," Xemnas urged, trying to get her to sleep. She met his gaze.

"Will I wake up?" she inquired, feeling childish for asking. He thought for a moment.

"If you do not, I will find a way to bring you back to me. I know now what it feels like without you; I refuse it a second time," he responded, voice tightening in agitation. Fyer closed her eyes. She felt his hand one last time, touching her hair gently as she unwillingly fell back into the abyss where her dreams used to be.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreamless

Fyer did wake up, but much earlier than she intended. She was extremely comfortable and warm, feeling more rested than she ever had in her time there. Perhaps it was because she had not dreamed of walking endlessly through the white castle. It was a strange relief to wake without waiting for the Castle to let her go. She shifted slightly, feeling something warm in from of her. She snuggled her face against it, wondering what it could be.

Then she remembered. She was in Xemnas' room, in his bed; with him. She leaned back, realizing the warm mass in front of her was Xemnas himself. She was resting against him, her head titled against his shoulder blades. She moved away quickly, heart pounding. He was all the way on his side, and she wondered if she had forced him all the way to the opposite end of the bed in her sleep. She curled up on her side, one arm under her pillow. She blinked nervously in the darkness, wondering if he had noticed her presence. After a long moment with no movement from him, she began to relax.

Then he moved, and she listened breathlessly in the darkness. The weight shifted directly behind her, and she felt his hand settle gently on her side, between her ribs and her hip. After a second, he moved again, and his arm draped over her side, resting on her stomach. He was close behind her, his breathing completely even. Fyer jerked in surprise, but it did not faze him. Seeming satisfied, Xemnas fell still again, leaving Fyer tense. She wasn't sure if he had done this in his sleep, or had intentionally moved so that he was touching her. Regardless, she was nervous and felt sleep deserting her.

After a long time of mulling it over in the darkness, she felt Xemnas jerk. He took a deep breath and Fyer knew he was awake. He seemed to realize where his hand was and pulled it quickly away. The bed moved as he sat up, and Fyer kept her eyes closed. She managed to keep herself still as he moved away and got out of the bed. She heard him moving about the room, somehow able to see perfectly in the darkness. Fyer listened carefully, and was dumbfounded when she heard silence. She waited to see if he was still in the room, but she couldn't hear or see anything.

"You will be safe here," Xemnas whispered, voice cutting through the darkness like a knife. Fyer jumped unintentionally, giving herself away. She heard him now, moving closer. His gloved hand touched her head and ran through her hair. "I did not intend to wake you. You are a surprisingly light sleeper now that you are here. You were not so easily woken when you resided in your other room."

Fyer opened her eyes and looked out in the darkness, unable to make eye contact with him. She blinked a few times.

"I think it's because I wasn't dreaming of Castle Oblivion," she offered, feeling his hand pause.

"Perhaps that is so. You have not dreamed of Castle Oblivion since Zexion cast you into slumber…since Marluxia attacked you," he mused, hand resuming its path through her hair. Fyer knew what he said was true, and something came to mind. Her heart began beating faster as she thought about it. Her original purpose had been to provide Xemnas with dreams of Castle Oblivion's structure. Now that she was no longer dreaming, what would happen to her?

"Fyer…why do you look frightened? I did not intend to bring those memories back to you. It was foolish of me. Sleep; let your mind clear," he said suddenly, thinking he knew what was wrong. Fyer wanted to ask him what was going to happen; she had to know. But his touch was somehow lulling her back to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist, but she fought anyway. He would be gone for the rest of the day; she had to know. But sleep took her victim and dragged her under.

Fyer woke to darkness again and sat up quickly. It seemed only a second since Xemnas had put her to sleep. After a second, she knew he wasn't there. She stood groggily and turned the lights on before heading into the shower. She came out and dressed, pausing at the door. She didn't know what she would do once she headed out, and she hesitated. Another part of her was still afraid that Marluxia would be waiting right outside, ready to attack her again once she left the safety of Xemnas' room. She brushed off her frightened thoughts and steeled her courage.

Xigbar was waiting in the hall, juggling what looked like knives. He saw her and caught them all with ease before pocketing them.

"There you are. Thought you were gonna sleep all day," he exclaimed, flashing her a big grin.

"You were waiting on me?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. Xigbar nodded.

"Yep. Xemnas said there will not be a moment that you are left unguarded. So he stationed me here until you came out of his room. Did you sleep well? Or was there any sleep going on in there last night?" Xigbar teased, laughing when Fyer looked at him in bewilderment. "Man, you ARE innocent. That ruins the fun…and adds to it," Xigbar added, barking a laugh again.

He finally focused his one eye on her and raised the eyebrow.

"So, what do you plan on doing today, Fyer? I am here to escort you," he said with a bow, mocking the formal attitude. Fyer looked around.

"I…I wasn't sure. What do you normally do?" she retorted, turning it back on him. He straightened and looked thoughtful.

"Well if the rest of the blockheads were here, we'd be goofing off or playing poker. Some days if I get bored enough, I'd have a round or two in the training hall just to see if those Lesser Nobodies have gotten any smarter since I last reamed them," Xigbar offered, grinning at himself. Fyer tilted her head.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" she asked gingerly. She thought it might be a good idea to know since her recent confrontations had nearly left her dead. Xigbar became serious and eyed her.

"No offense, Fyer, but I'm used to training people with something extra in their system. The Organization members can wield elements, survive fatal attacks, and are a lot stronger. I don't think I could teach you much other than basic defense. It wouldn't be any help against anything around here," Xigbar explained solemnly. Fyer looked down.

"You're right. I just wanted to be able to defend myself and stop being such a burden," Fyer said quietly. Xigbar crossed his arms and shifted.

"You're a burden I'm happy to help hold, Fyer. Xemnas wants you here, and to tell you the truth, a lot of the members do too. You've had an impact on him, and we aren't complaining. He's different now; for the better, I think," Xigbar comforted, bringing her eyes up from the floor again. He thought for another moment. "Alright, Fyer. I'll teach you what I can about you defending yourself. It's better than nothing."

Fyer brightened and smiled.

"Thanks, Xigbar!"

In the training room, Xigbar led Fyer out onto a huge platform. It was connected on either side by a bridge that led to the exits, over a back abyss below. Fyer looked over carefully as Xigbar walked across the platform and the bridge to the other side. He pulled something off the wall that Fyer at first didn't see. He walked back over and held it out to her.

It appeared after a second, and she caught a glimpse of the object he was holding. It was a sword, seemingly clear at first. It shimmered a deep blue, as if deciding how it would hold its shape, and Fyer looked at it in wonder. She reached out gingerly and took it. It shimmered bright and changed in her hand. She held it away from her, and Xigbar watched with interest. The weapon formed into a short sword, curved at the end. The back side of the sword was jagged, like a saw blade. The tip was pronged, and the pommel was curved at the end too. Xigbar nodded appreciatively.

"A sword that doubles as a bow. Versatile, but harder to master. You must adapt easy to change and like challenges," Xigbar stated. Fyer was still looking at the blue blade, amazed by its change. "That's what we like to call the MW. A Manipulated Weapon. We hand a new recruit one of these, and it changes to suit the wielder. Yours is interesting, but I'm not surprised. Come on, Fyer."

They moved to the center of the platform.

"Alright, Fyer. Hold up your blade-No, not like that. Come here," Xigbar laughed, quickly correcting her stance. He realized how far back she was and scratched his head. "Looks like we're starting with the basics. That's alright. I'm gonna teach you how to hold the blade and swing it, first."

Xigbar was patient and instructive, often stepping close to quickly correct a flaw in her movement. He taught her simple moves like a short attack, defense, and how to move the blade around in her grasp. They spent a few hours like this, and Fyer learned quickly. Xigbar was enjoying himself, teasing while making sure to be correct in his teaching. Before long, Fyer found herself barely able to lift the blade, and Xigbar stopped her.

"Still recovering, I see. Don't wanna overwork you," Xigbar said, reaching for her weapon. Fyer shook her head.

"No, I need to get stronger. I can't just give up every time I get tired," Fyer protested, relinquishing her weapon. She was mildly surprised when it did not turn back into a nearly invisible template. Xigbar moved back over toward the wall where he had retrieved it.

"Well I'm on guard duty for you tomorrow too, so we can do this again after you've had some rest. Don't rush yourself; you'll get hurt and end up being unable to do it at all," Xigbar assured, placing her blue blade on a rack on the wall. Fyer heard an odd noise behind her and glanced over her shoulder as Xigbar started back toward her. Her heart froze in her chest.

On the platform behind her was the same kind of creature that had stabbed its bladed arm through her. It was standing still, its arms held out to either side of it. She froze, unable to run or make a sound. She was terrified of what it would do if she moved. Memories of the pain came back and she started shaking.

Xigbar saw the creature and cursed loudly. He held his arms out before him and strange weapons akin to bladed guns appeared.

"Fyer, duck! Get down!" he exclaimed, rushing toward her. She shook herself free of her paralysis and obeyed, dropping to the stone floor. The creature rubbed its arms together in defense, throwing sparks everywhere as the blades screeched against each other. Unfazed, Xigbar kept coming, launching bursts of red from his weapons. The creature deflected them, then leapt away, over Fyer. Xigbar turned around swiftly and jumped. He moved around the creature's defenses and stabbed the long point of his guns through its chest. It trembled and collapsed, bursting into a black smoke. A red heart escaped it and vanished into air above the darkness.

Fyer watched all this from the floor, too terrified to move. Xigbar's weapons disappeared and he covered his face with one hand.

"I don't think we'll be doing this again. Hell, how did that thing get in here? You alright, Fyer?" he mused, looking down at her in worry. She sat up, trying to put on a brave face.

"F-fine," she answered. Xigbar sighed.

"Dammit, you're scared, and I don't blame you. It was that kind of thing that got you in the dark corridor, right? I'm sorry, Fyer," he added, reaching out a helping hand. She took it and dusted herself off sheepishly. She was still shaken, but she didn't want to be. She wanted all of the memories to go away and leave her be.

"Thank you for saving me, Xigbar," she said dutifully, truly grateful for his fighting skills and quick reactions. Xigbar shook his head.i

"No need for thanks, Fyer. You're safe, and that's what I wanted. Still, that was bad. Let's get you out of here before something else appears," he urged, ushering her out of the training hall. As soon as the door closed, Fyer felt relieved. She looked up at him.

"You're good with those things. What are they?" Fyer complimented. He blinked and looked down at her curiously before grinning.

"Why thank you, Fyer. Those were my Arrowguns. I've had plenty of practice with them. Good thing, eh?" he added, looking perturbed again. "I still want to know how a Heartless infiltrated our castle. I'll have to report this to Saix and Xemnas." He winced, and Fyer realized he may be subject to blame for putting her in danger. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Let me tell them," she offered, and he looked down in surprise.

"What…why would you do that? It's alright, Fyer. I can take a few hits. Besides, I think it was worth it. You know a bit about self-defense, and we had a bit of fun, right?" he said, bumping her arm with his elbow. She smiled.

"Yes, we did," she admitted, still worried about him. He seemed unconcerned as he headed off, beckoning for her to follow. She did, wondering where they were going now.

When they entered the commons area, she spotted Axel lying on the couch with his legs hanging over the arm. Nearby, Luxord was shuffling a deck of cards, performing tricks seemingly to no one.

"Show off," Axel grumbled, staring up at the ceiling. Xigbar went forward and shoved Axel's legs off the arm, nearly throwing the red head to the floor. He grunted as he caught himself. "Oh, you're just itching to get your ass burned today, huh?"

"Where's Demyx at?" Xigbar asked Luxord, ignoring Axel as he put his legs over the arm again. Fyer came close and peered over at him cautiously. He had a look on his face that suggested he wasn't in a good mood. He saw her and sat up quickly.

"Hey Fyer, how's it rolling? Heard Xigbar is keeping watch today. And how was…uh, your night?" Axel added, seeming curious. Fyer almost laughed; it seemed like everyone expected something out of her residing in Xemnas' room. She admitted that it was awkward lying in bed with someone she was only beginning to become attracted to, but it was no grounds for anything but sleep going on in that bed.

"I slept, then I woke up," Fyer said with a shrug. Axel looked off, seeming perturbed. She leaned on the couch and watched him, not sure what else to say.

"Well, that's all there has to be," Axel said, brow furrowing. Fyer blinked, catching what he said. Axel seemed to be acting protective toward her all of a sudden; like a big brother. He turned and looked at her, seeming to shake off his bad mood. "I'm glad to see you up and around; you're tough, that's for sure."

"I feel fine. I'm glad all of you were there to help Zexion heal me. I wouldn't be here otherwise. I owe all of you my life," she said, suddenly realizing how much in debt to the organization she was. Axel grinned, leaning back against the couch. He reached up and touched her nose.

"Yea, you remember that. Next time I have some pranks to pull, you can pay your debt by helping," he teased. Fyer shook her head and pushed his hand away with a laugh.

"We'll see about that," she said, laughing even more at his wounded expression.

"Aw come on. Don't you want to see Demyx bald?" he asked dramatically. "Ah, all I'm asking is for you to not be so serious all the time. Goof off every once in a while. Like this!" Without warning, Axel reached back and grabbed Fyer. She gasped and he pulled her over the couch, landing her back in his lap and her legs over one shoulder. He started poking her ribs, jolting laughter out of her as she tried to block him.

"Damn, kids, keep it down. Quit torturing Fyer before Xemnas comes back and rips your head off," Luxord said with a smirk. Axel stopped and glanced over, leaving Fyer to recover. He glowered at Luxord. He rested one hand on her side, and the other on the couch beside him.

"Seems like Demyx actually had to work today, so we're short one for or usual game of cards. Care to join us, Fyer?" Xigbar asked, grinning. Fyer blinked, not sure what sort of card games they played here. She shrugged with difficulty, still sprawled out on the couch and Axel.

"Sure, why not. I'll provide the embarrassing entertainment for the day," she said, earning a laugh from Luxord.

"Alright, let's go," Luxord said, glancing back at Saix, who seemed to be undisturbed by their racket. "We get pretty rowdy, and I don't want to chance it with him. We'll go to our usual spot." Fyer began to move, but Axel was quicker. He picked her up as he stood, leaning and setting her on her feet in a smooth movement. He gestured for her to go first, acting as though he had never touched her. She followed the two older members, aware of how close Axel was walking behind her. She didn't understand why he had suddenly become this way, and she wondered if it was because he had been the one to guard her while she recovered. They made a trip to the kitchen first to grab varying varieties of food, then walked toward the rooms. Xigbar looked back.

"Why are you two back so early, by the way? What happened?" Xigbar asked, mocking a stern expression. Luxord shrugged.

"Recon on the new world today. The place is odd; it's easy to get lost, and we couldn't get a very good sense of how big the place is. Tons of freaky little critters running around too; all of which seem able to speak. Don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," Luxord explained, and Axel nodded in agreement. Fyer listened with interest.

"What's the new world called?" she inquired. Axel shrugged.

"Well, we didn't see any signs anywhere, but we did have a short run-in with an annoying cat who could disappear at will. He said 'Welcome to Wonderland'. Starting chattering and asking us riddles and started following us everywhere. Could be a guardian of some sort, so we came back because we couldn't shake him off," Axel explained rolling his eyes. Fyer laughed.

"A talking cat? Sounds interesting," she responded, trying to imagine it. Axel smiled down at her.

"Could be I suppose. I just wished he coulda stopped talking for five seconds so I could concentrate," Axel groaned, gaining a laugh from Fyer. Luxord opened a door near the bedroom she used to stay in and they followed him in. The room held two couches around the walls, a huge table, and several chairs scattered around it. Xigbar waved his hand dramatically as they entered.

"Welcome to the room of good times and lots of fights. We used to have our games in the commons area until Saix couldn't stand us anymore and convinced Xemnas to let us have this whole room to ourselves. Best decision he ever made, I think," Xigbar exclaimed, laughing loudly. Luxord pulled a chair forward and smiled deviously.

"We'll be using my deck tonight, ladies," Luxord growled. Axel threw an arm out in front of Fyer, halting her.

"Hold up. Can't do that with Fyer here," he reminded. Xigbar looked over and explained.

"Luxord knows how to use those cards in a game, or in a fight. When he catches someone cheating or if someone just pisses him off in general, he'll get you with one of those damned cards. They're edged like razors I swear."

"Don't cheat, then," Luxord laughed. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"It's not against the rules to strike back, though," Axel said, a flame igniting at the tip of his finger. Luxord covered his cards protectively and Xigbar laughed.

"Alright, rules tonight; no throwing cards or flaming Fyer, and everything will stay dandy," Xigbar decided, receiving grunts of agreement from the other two. They circled around the table and Luxord began passing out cards. They began eating whatever they had brought, suddenly starving. Axel leaned on the table, face in both hands. He looked at Fyer with an amused expression.

"You don't have any Munny do you?" he asked suddenly. She noticed the other two were looking at her now.

"Um…no. Do I need it to play cards?" Fyer asked meekly. Xigbar pretended to be outraged.

"It's the only way! If there's no Munny involved, where's the danger?" Xigbar laughed, pausing and winking at her. "There's always strip poker. No money needed, but the risk is still there eh?"

Fyer blushed and looked down and Axel cast Xigbar a sharp look. Xigbar leaned back, ignoring Luxord's laughter.

"Right, er…sorry, Fyer. Meant nothing by it, I was only teasing," he said awkwardly. Fyer looked up in confusion and realized that Xigbar thought he had crossed a boundary. It seems that the encounter with Marluxia had affected more than just her.

"I know, Xigbar. It's alright. I just didn't have a good comeback for that one," she assured, seeing that he was still chastened. She leaned forward and stared at him until he finally looked at her. "How bout I enter the game and just win all your Munny so that I have some?" He narrowed his eye.

"You just keep on THINKING that, Fyer. Let's go!" he exclaimed, picking up his cards. Everyone followed suit, and the game began.

As Fyer had predicted, she ended up with a large sum of their Munny. Luxord seemed extremely amused about the fact and Xigbar claimed that he was manipulating the deck to help her win. Axel called him a sore loser and the two entered a playful brawl that nearly knocked the table over. Fyer and Luxord stood back and watched the spectacle, ducking and dodging when necessary. When the two were finished, they helped each other up, full of laughter. Axel had a bruise forming on his cheek, and Xigbar's eyebrows were singed.

"Does this happen often?" Fyer asked Luxord, who moved to fix the table. He nodded.

"Usually a lot more, but I think they're trying to be civil since you're here," Luxord added, grinning as the two sat down. "Did you beat the annoying out of each other?"

"You can't beat him enough to get rid of it," Xigbar grumbled, ducking as Axel swung at him half-hearted.

"At least I still have my eyebrows," Axel laughed, and Xigbar ignored him. He smirked at Fyer.

"Where were we? Oh, yeah. Fyer winning all our Munny," Xigbar said, picking up his cards where he had dropped them on the table.

After a few more rounds, Fyer was still winning and was trying to figure out when she had suddenly gotten so good at cards. Xigbar glanced over Fyer's shoulder and gained a look of realization.

"Lord Xemnas. I have something I need to speak with you about," Xigbar said suddenly, putting his cards down and quickly standing from the table. Fyer twisted around and saw Xemnas in the hallway, looking in as if he had been checking to see where she was. Xemnas said nothing, but moved out of the doorway as Xigbar exited. Their voices became murmurs in the hallway. Fyer set her cards down gingerly, and Axel leaned back in his chair, stretching. She didn't know why, but she was nervous all of a sudden. Seeing Xemnas was making her nerves jump; but not entirely in a bad way.

"He's back early," Axel commented, looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder why?"

"Saix said he's been having trouble finding any trace of Marluxia in the Castle. Maybe he's getting frustrated?" Luxord offered, flipping his cards around absently in his hand. Axel shrugged.

"Maybe. But he used to stay out until almost midnight, and only check in around the time when everyone came back. How can someone wander around a place like that all day?" Axel mused, running a hand through his hair. Fyer turned toward him, leaning on the table.

"Have you been there?" she asked curiously. Axel looked over, studying her with his bright green eyes.

"All of us have at some point. Some of us liked it more than others. That place is full of all sorts of bad vibes, and I don't like it," Axel said, making a face. "We've all been taking turns going there in teams, but I hate that place. Give me recon duty any day."

"Well, I'll be damned. I'm still alive and not a scratch on me. Would ya look at me?" Xigbar exclaimed as he came in, spreading his arms and looking down at himself. Axel and Luxord looked confused, but Fyer knew what he was talking about.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, glad Xemnas hadn't lashed out at him. He took a seat and quickly explained what had happened to the others.

"Yea, he didn't try to kill me, but he did look a little pissed when he heard where you were. Hehe, guess he didn't like you getting sword training with a Zip Slasher," Xigbar said, shaking his head. Axel became pensive.

"Heartless can't get in by themselves, you know. That's why Xemnas had that shadow mist put up around the Castle. Someone had to bring it in. You think someone was gonna train against a Zip Slasher? Or…something else in mind?" Axel asked, temporarily forgetting the game. Luxord stroked his beard.

"That's a good question that needs to be answered quick. I'll ask around to see if anyone brought that thing in," Luxord offered. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"If no one did, what then?" he asked, narrowing his eye. Axel became uneasy.

"Then we need a change in plans," Axel said, looking furtively at Fyer. She caught his look and glanced around. Luxord gave Axel a piercing look.

"Surely you don't think this is Marluxia's doing," Luxord said, seeming unsure himself. Axel shrugged.

"I don't think anything yet. For now, though, I think we need to be more cautious. It wasn't an accident that the Zip Slasher got in here," Axel said, reaching over suddenly and gently grabbing Fyer's forearm. She had an uncomfortable look on her face that vanished when he touched her. "Don't worry about anything. Xigbar protected you today, and someone will be there every day. We got you covered, alright?" She nodded and he smiled. They picked up their cards and began to play again, much quieter now. When Axel won the next round, Xigbar glared at Luxord.

"Dammit to hell, you got something against me tonight? Haven't won a single round, you know?" he growled. Luxord looked innocent.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Xigbar. Maybe you just suck at poker?" Luxord laughed, getting a card ready as Xigbar leaned forward. He pointed a finger at his eye, then at Luxord.

"I'm watching you, you slick bastard," Xigbar growled, breaking out in a grin. Fyer glanced at the doorway, noticing Xemnas had left without a word to her. She found herself strangely wanting to go see him. Instead of fighting the urge, she stood from her seat, catching the attention of her fellow players.

"I'm out. My pile goes to whoever wants it," she offered. The three glanced around at each other.

"Wimping out early, eh? We're expecting more players later if you wanna come back. We'll be up most of the night," Axel said, watching as Luxord and Xigbar eyed the Munny.

"I'll keep that in mind," Fyer answered. Luxord tilted his head at her.

"Everyone wants the Munny, Fyer. You gotta give us a challenge or something," Luxord urged, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Fyer thought for a second.

"Alright. How about Rock, paper, scissor? That always seems to solve disputes," she laughed. Axel grinned.

"I know what Lexaeus would choose if he was here!" Axel exclaimed, breaking out in laughter. Luxord and Xigbar joined in, shaking their heads. They glanced around at each other and reached their hands out as Fyer moved to the door.

"Let's do this again," Xigbar said keeping his eyes on his friends. Luxord spared a look at her and winked.

"Was a pleasure," he said kindly. Axel tilted his head back and gazed at her with his soulful green eyes.

"We'll miss ya. See you tomorrow, I'm sure," he said dismissively, seeming preoccupied. Fyer bid them good evening and left the room. She nearly ran into Xaldin as he came down the hallway. He stopped as she moved around him, looking down at her without expression or words. She hurried down the hall and paused at Xemnas' door, remembering that he said it locked against intruders. She tried the handle and was relieved when it opened; she didn't want to be around Xaldin and his disgusted attitude toward her.

She entered the room and noticed it was empty. She wondered briefly if Xemnas had gone off to another room. She didn't want to wander around looking for him alone, so she moved to the dresser instead and found her hair brush. As she was working out the tangles, she heard a noise to her left and glanced over as the bathroom door opened.

Xemnas came out and spotted her immediately. His hair was damp and flat, and his skin glistened from the humidity of his recent shower. He wore only a towel around his waist, exposing his toned body to Fyer's eyes. He paused in the doorway and gazed at her, as if he weren't half-naked. Fyer gasped and looked away, trying to keep herself from staring. He was pleasant to look at, but at the same time it filled her with nervous dread.

She put her hair brush down with shaking hands, trying to think of something to do. She heard Xemnas shift, but refused to look at him.

"Do you find me so revolting?" Xemnas asked in a calm tone. Fyer was surprised at what he said, but kept herself from looking up.

"I…no, Xemnas, that's not it. It's that you're…well, I didn't think you would appreciate me looking at you right now," she stammered, trying to explain herself clearly. Xemnas was silent for a moment.

"You think I do not want you to look upon you? I am clothed, Fyer," Xemnas murmured, even quieter than before. She hesitated. "Look at me, Fyer."

Fyer looked up at him at last. He still stood in the same spot, completely harmless. She knew a part of her still feared the possible physical implications of him being undressed near her. A different part of her knew he would not do anything of that matter to her like Marluxia had done. With the small portion of emotions he had, she wondered if he ever would even think about it. Still, looking at him was pleasing to the eye, but she also didn't want him to get the wrong signal. There it was; she was afraid despite knowing she shouldn't be.

Xemnas studied her as she studied him, seeming completely at ease. He took several strides closer until he was only an arm's length away. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted until she met his gaze.

"Why is it that you feel you must look away?" he asked softly. Fyer knew why, but her reason contradicted her fear. In truth, she was just unable to sort out her feelings and it left her confused.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, hoping he didn't become aggravated. He shifted his hand and stroked her throat a few times before releasing her.

"It pains me to see you still acting afraid in my presence. You may look upon me, or you may not. I will not force you either way. Know that always, Fyer," he said firmly, moving past her toward the dresser they shared. He had not gotten irate with her, but she knew that it bothered him for the way she acted. If only he could understand the confusing twist of emotions she was feeling. She turned toward him, trying to find her voice. He paused and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't fear you. It's not fear that I'm feeling…," she realized, honing in on it. She knew a lot of what she was feeling was all leading back to her affection that was growing for him. He focused on her completely. "I…I just have…feelings for you, I think…I feel them a lot, so I guess I do have them for you. And, well, it's hard to not be nervous around you because of them."

"Feelings?" he asked with interest. He turned toward her and titled his head. She looked down, trying to figure out how to explain this emotion to someone who couldn't remember what they felt like.

"Yes, feelings. I have affection for you, Xemnas," she said sheepishly. He furrowed his brow as he thought for a moment. He seemed to remember something. He closed the distance between them until only a step remained.

"You find me desirable? You trust me, and want to be at my side?" he asked, seeming to be reciting from a list. He looked at her for confirmation. She looked down at their feet.

"Yes, that describes it, I think," she confirmed. He put a hand on either side of her face and tiled her head back. He looked deep into her eyes.

"The draw I felt to you has vanished with your dreams, Fyer. But I found myself desiring for you to stay, regardless. There is a different kind of pull I feel. It is what you call affection. Then, I too, feel affection for you. My Fyer," he said softly. Fyer's heart fluttered at his words, and she knew that she would never feel fear around him again. Whatever doubt she had vanished. From a man who had no remorse for his actions, to the one that was before her was a change she was sorely grateful for.

"Affection," he repeated, leaning down and nuzzling her neck for a second. "A strange emotion…but welcome all the same." He let her go and turned, still musing to himself. Dazed, Fyer at first didn't know what else to say. Though she had just confessed her feelings for him, and he for her, he seemed unsure of what to do next. He was still lacking a lot of his emotions, so Fyer couldn't blame him for being detached. While Xemnas was preoccupied with searching through his drawers, she grabbed up her clothes and headed into the shower. When she got out of the shower, she made sure she was fully clothed before exiting.

Xigbar was dressed, wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants. He paused, having been brushing his hair. It was dry now, and back to looking like usual. He set the brush down.

"I am going to speak with Saix. I will return soon. If you leave the room, call down the hall for an escort," he said, turning and leaving the room quickly. She noticed his rashness and wondered if he had been thinking about what he said. Perhaps he had only said he felt the same because she did, and didn't truly feel it? She grabbed up her brush and fixed her hair, then wandered around the room, trying to keep her mind busy. She finally plopped down on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking back on Xemnas' action toward her. The more she thought about it, the more questions she had. He knew how to describe emotion, but did he know how it felt on the inside when he truly had affection for someone?

To her surprise, she felt drowsy, and was thankful Xigbar had made her stop training when he did, or she would have been dragging long before this. Fyer didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt Xemnas pull the covers over her. She blinked in the darkness and heard him moving about the room. She wondered how long she had been out, and if she had already slept through the night.

When Xemnas got into the bed, she knew she had not been out long. She turned on her side toward him, and was surprised when she could feel his breath on her hands resting in front of her chest. He was facing her too. She looked in the darkness, but couldn't find him.

"Xemnas?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he asked, voice humming in his chest.

"What happened today, with the Zip Slasher…What if it's-"

"I will not allow him to touch you a second time," Xemnas cut off sharply. He sighed in the darkness. "He would be foolish to return here again. I will keep him from you, and protect you. That I promise."

Fyer listened in silence, realizing Axel had been right to suspect Marluxia if Xemnas thought the same. She was afraid that Marluxia was back on the scene, but at the same time, she had Xemnas standing between them. She felt secure next to him.

"Thank you, Xemnas," she said quietly. His ungloved hand stroked her hair and she smiled.

"Always, my Fyer," he responded automatically. He lulled her into a deep slumber without magic this time; only by his gentle touch.

And still, Fyer was dreamless.


	11. Chapter 11: The Breach

I realize it has been quite some time since my last chapter was published. I hit a bit of a writer's block, but managed to overcome it. At the same time, my schedule has been perpetually filled and I have to find time around it to write.

Regardless, I have not forgotten my story! It will continue on, no matter how slow.

I hope you enjoy!

When Fyer stepped out of her room, Xigbar was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed tight and one hand over his face. She paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Xigbar…?" she began, and he held a hand out for silence.

"Please…not so loud. Gah, my head feels like it's on fire," he groaned, massaging his temples. Fyer grinned slowly as she realized what was wrong.

"You guys drank a little too much last night, huh?" she guessed, making sure to keep her voice down. Xigbar grinned despite himself.

"We always drink too much. I just got lucky, because I got to sleep in this morning. Everyone else still had to go out on missions. Hehe, poor blokes," Xigbar chuckled, then winced. Fyer tilted her head.

"I was going to ask you to train me again, but it doesn't look like you're going to be able to do much for a while," Fyer suggested. Xigbar parted two fingers and peered at her between them.

"After yesterday, you still want to go in there?" he said incredulously. Fyer knew she should be frightened, and she was a bit, but she wanted to face her fear and defeat it. If she could learn how to defend herself, she wouldn't have to fear creatures like that, or Marluxia.

"I came out unscathed," she responded. Xigbar smiled.

"You've got some spunk in you, Fyer. You're brave, I'll give you that. I don't know if Xemnas will hold himself back next time I have to explain to him how we barely escaped another Heartless," Xigbar explained, closing his eyes again. Fyer rolled her eyes.

"What are the chances there will be another one in there?" Fyer asked, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. Xigbar laughed.

"Well, considering we don't know what's causing it, I don't have a clue. Could be that the only time it happens is when you and your bad luck are in there," he exclaimed, then paused. He pulled his hand away from his face to reveal a curious expression. "You know…"

Fyer watched his mind work and waited patiently. He finally nodded.

"Alright, Fyer. I'll take you there, but you and I need to keep a sharp eye on everything. We didn't have a problem until you set foot in there, and I'm wondering if you're triggering something. If we can figure out what it is, we can shut it down," Xigbar decided, pushing himself away from the wall. He winced and covered his eyes again. "Damn it all; we played shots last night, and my luck didn't get any better after you left."

"Are you alright? What's shots?" Fyer asked as he started off. He nodded.

"I'll be alright in a bit. Shots is when the losers have to take a shot of Sake after every round. Xaldin was the only one who didn't get wasted," Xigbar growled, peering ahead as they walked. Saix and Demyx were in the commons area, opening portals side by side. It was the first time she had seen Demyx doing this, and he seemed extremely concentrated. To her surprise, as they walked by, Saix turned his head and opened his eyes. He watched them go expressionlessly, seeming unhindered. The portals still stayed open before him, as if his concentration wasn't split. Xigbar noticed this and picked up the pace.

"That was just a bit weird," Xigbar said, shaking himself. "Only seen him do that a few times, and it was usually right before he kicks someone's ass. Wonder what that was about?" Xigbar shrugged and rubbed his temples again. He opened the door to the training hall and looked around carefully before letting Fyer in. He led her across to the platform, glancing around constantly. They moved to the other side of the room, where the weapons were. Xigbar jumped when her weapon appeared with a puff of darkness on the empty weapon rack before him. He looked at it oddly before picking it up. He turned toward her.

"Well…seems that the weapon knows you already. Usually it takes a bit to become one with your weapon. If you ever become a Nobody, which is HIGHLY unlikely I might add, so don't freak out, you will be able to summon your weapon out of the In Between to your side without so much as blinking," Xigbar mused, glancing around again.

"The In Between?" she asked, reaching out as he handed her sword-bow to her. He nodded.

"It's just what we call the space between dimensions that we don't know. We never carry our weapons on us; they just wait in whatever place they're at, until we summon them," Xigbar explained, scratching his head. "Don't exactly know all the details; Vexen would be the one to ask all the scientific questions to. Here-like this." He held a hand up, and his weapons formed out of shadows onto his hands. He swung them around and shot a few times before they disappeared again. She grinned.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed, glancing down at her sword. It had reacted to her, but she couldn't summon it out of the In Between unless she was a Nobody. It seemed that almost everything was different when you became a Nobody. She thought for a moment, then looked up at Xigbar.

"Xigbar…how do you become a Nobody?" The question seemed to startle him. He eyed her for a long moment.

"Well, Fyer, it's not a very nice story," he said, looking away hesitantly. "It's when one becomes consumed with darkness and it overwhelms them…their heart is ripped away, and only a shell remains. What's left is a Nobody, if their will and heart had been strong. Like me. Those who were weak get turned into mindless creatures that we call Lesser Nobodies. Such is our fate." Fyer knew by his look that it was a very personal question she had asked. Fyer nodded and looked down. Xigbar's hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Just don't let darkness take over you, and you've got nothing to worry about," Xigbar said, managing a smile. She nodded, but that wasn't why she was asking. She didn't fear becoming a Nobody; she really had never even thought about it. She had just been curious as to how all of the Organization members had become who they are. She could understand how a few of them had succumbed to darkness, but it was hard to imagine how some like Demyx had lost his heart. She looked up at Xigbar, wondering about him too. He tapped her chin with his fingers as he withdrew.

"Don't look so glum, Fyer. Come on, let's see if you remember anything from yesterday. Sword up!" he exclaimed, bringing her out of her thoughts. She did as commanded, and the training commenced.

Xigbar used himself as a target, catching her blade just before it hit him if she made the correct move. They battled on for hours, and Fyer grew weary as Xigbar rose out of his hangover. He noticed her lagging and danced around her.

"C'mon, c'mon, you're opponent doesn't give up when you do. Find your endurance, girl!" he cried, leaping out of the way as she raised her sword. She laughed weakly.

"I'm trying, Xigbar, but I'm not as strong as you are," she shot back, whirling with her blade in tow. He jumped over her and she froze. Up in the air, she saw a purple flame floating. It shimmered and a black hole opened in the air. She pointed.

"Xigbar-up there!" she cried, catching his attention immediately. He saw it and ran to her side.

"That's a dark corridor. Who's opening it?" Xigbar growled, watching closely. His Arrowguns appeared on his hands, and he aimed, waiting. They both jumped when a low, dark laugh echoed through the room. Then something crawled from the dark corridor and dropped to the platform in front of them. Xigbar reached an arm out protectively in from of Fyer and pushed her back.

"Back up, all the way over there," he hissed, keeping an eye on the creature as it unfurled. "What are the chances?!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"What is that thing?!" Fyer cried, obeying Xigbar's command. The creature was long and serpentine, bearing six legs with clawed fingers. Its sleek silver body reared up until only two legs supported it, and the other two curled up threateningly. The hear bore two glowing white eyes and a gaping maw of a mouth that held thousands of spines. Two antennae curled around the back of its head, twitching as it looked about. Its head curved and it looked around Xigbar to Fyer. It clicked rapidly, and Xigbar moved to block its view.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you aren't getting Fyer. Marluxia sent you, didn't he? I heard the crazy bastard laughing when he dropped you off. Just turn and walk away now, or you'll regret it, you freak of nature," Xigbar growled. The creature focused on him and growled back, flexing its clawed fingers. It reared its head back and Xigbar raised his Arrowguns.

A flash of light emitted from the creature's mouth, blinding the both of them. Xigbar's Arrowguns went off, but missed the target. When the light faded, the creature was right in front of Fyer. With a cry, she lashed out at it with her sword, driving it back away from her. It clicked in disapproval, dodging her swings with ease.

"X-Xigbar," she huffed, taking a few steps back. She was getting far too close to the edge. Xigbar growled and came toward them, guns aimed. When he fired, the creature took a few hits with a roar, then retreated, crawling under the platform. Xigbar came over to Fyer and pulled her away from the edge.

"Alright, that's it. I saw what I needed to, and we're done here. I don't know what that thing is, but I'll feel better once we get our asses out of here. Let's go," he said quickly, pulling her toward the door. Right as they got onto the bridge separating the platform and the door, the creature reappeared. It came up from underneath onto the ground before them, hissing. Xigbar slipped in front of her, firing his Arrowguns without hesitation. It ducked back underneath, avoiding the missiles, and Xigbar cursed. He moved around behind Fyer and wrapped his arms around her, his Arrowguns still on his hands. She jumped as he did, but he didn't let go.

"Move forward, quick as you can. I'll make sure it doesn't snatch you. Go, go!" he urged, leaning on her a bit. Clutching her sword, she did so, and they edged closer to the door. Xigbar suddenly grunted in pain and released her . He whipped around, firing, and Fyer noticed a slash on his shoulder. The creature snarled as it dove back underneath the bridge.

"Damn it all," he growled, clutching his shoulder. They were closer to the door now, only a short distance away, and he jerked his head toward it. "Make a break for it. I'll cover you."

"A-are you sure?" she asked, glancing at either side of the bridge for any sign of the creature's presence. Xigbar nodded, moving a step closer.

"Yea, don't look back, just run. Get outside and don't come back in," he explained, tensing as he waited for her to start. She hesitated, seeing his bleeding shoulder, but she knew they had no other choice. With a deep breath, she turned and bolted.

The creature moved with them, jumping up in front of Fyer. Xigbar was right behind.

"Duck!" he yelled, and Fyer obeyed instantly, as the creature was reaching out to grab her. Two shots hit it directly in the face, and it fell back, slipping off the bridge. It held on with only an arm, dangling above an abyss. Xigbar rushed over and leaned over, glaring down at the creature.

"Looks like we're done here," he snapped, aiming with both Arrowguns and releasing fire. The creature let go and fell lifelessly into the darkness. Xigbar looked up and watched as the dark corridor closed, leaving no trace it was ever there. Fyer stood slowly and looked back at Xigbar. He straightened, his wound temporarily forgotten.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly, wondering if the creature was truly gone. He glanced down at his shoulder, then back up.

"I'll live. I'm just trying to figure out why Marluxia is sending Heartless instead of coming himself," Xigbar growled, scanning the room. He finally looked at Fyer. "Go ahead outside. I'm going to put your weapon up. Until we get this resolved, we won't be coming back in here." Fyer handed him her sword-bow and exited as he asked her. She waited in the hallway silently, mind in a daze. The creature had been determined to get its claws on her, and it seemed just as Xigbar said; Marluxua was sending Heartless to retrieve her? But why? And what would happen if he succeeded…?

She shivered and brushed her wild thoughts away, trying to keep herself calm. Xigbar had kept her safe for a second time, and she knew she had nothing to worry about. Still, the thought that Marluxia wasn't giving up was worrisome.

Xigbar came out and leaned against the door, an aggravated expression on his face. Fyer looked up at him and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Again, I'm sorry. I thought it would be a good idea to confirm our suspicion, but that was a foolish idea. That was too damn close," Xigbar growled, ignoring his wound as if it didn't exist. Fyer folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm unscathed again, you don't need to apologize. I'm glad we figured something out. Do you…have any idea how to stop it?" she asked hopefully. Xigbar sighed and shook his head.

"This castle usually blocks infiltrations from any outside source, but it is not shielded against the Organization members themselves. I still don't understand why he won't come here himself; he has a better chance against us than those damned Heartless," Xigbar said, sighing again. Fyer nodded, trying to push Marluxia to the back of her mind. She instead turned her attention to Xigbar and his injury.

"We really should get that looked at," Fyer said, pointing at his shoulder. He pushed himself off the door and glanced over.

"Hmm, I've fared worse before, but I suppose I do need to clean up before this gets everywhere," Xigbar relented, gesturing for her to follow him. They entered the commons area, and Demyx had been replaced by Luxord. Demyx was picking at his Sitar quietly, but paused when they entered. His eyes widened.

"Xigbar, you alright?!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Xigbar shook his head, but grinned.

"You two are gonna wear me out. I'm fine!" he reassured, but didn't resist when Demyx pulled him forward to have a look.

"Ah, you'll be healed by tomorrow. It's not too deep. Better bandage it, though," Demyx pointed out. Xigbar shoved him back.

"That's what I was heading for, you little twit. Watch Fyer for a bit, will you?" he said, grinning before he walked off. Demyx watched him go, then shrugged and smiled at Fyer.

"Mind sharing what happened to Xigbar?" he asked politely, and Fyer nodded. They sat down on the couch near his Sitar and she explained what happened to him. During her explanation, Luxord walked over and listened, abandoning his portal opening. Saix turned his head and focused a powerful gaze on her without moving. She stopped mid-sentence, startled by the intensity of his gaze. Demyx and Luxord noticed her pause, and Luxord glanced back. Saix turned his head back and closed his eyes without a word, leaving the three confused.

"He's been doing that all day," Luxord said softly. "He's been on edge ever since he opened his eyes this morning. I don't know what the problem is." Demyx leaned back on the couch and tapped his chin.

"Everyone's kind of been on edge lately. Especially now that we know that Marluxia is sending Heartless into the training hall after Fyer, I'm sure things won't be calming down anytime soon. We all need a vacation," Demyx said in a defeated voice. Luxord rolled his eyes and glanced down at Fyer.

"I assume Xigbar will be reporting this to the Superior when he returns? Better him than me. He said Xemnas didn't even lash out at him last night, but after taking you in there again…wouldn't want to be in his boots when he relays the events of the morning," Luxord said with a shudder. Fyer had been the one to convince Xigbar to take her back in there; she didn't want him to take a blow because of that.

"You don't think he'll hurt Xigbar do you?" Fyer asked worriedly. He had seemed so calm the past few days that she couldn't imagine him exploding on anyone. Then again, she wasn't quite sure what was going on behind his blank expressions. Demyx stepped up.

"I-I don't think he will. He kept you safe, and found something that could possibly lead to Marluxia. So, I'd say Xigbar is in a good position right now," Demyx pointed out, and Luxor nodded in sudden agreement.

"Yea, he's right. Don't worry about Xigbar, alright? You worry about all of us too much," Luxord snorted, turning and joining Saix at the front of the room again. Demyx leaned back on the couch and glanced over at his Sitar, then to the concentrating pair at the front of the room. Fyer glanced out the window at the darkness.

"How do you know when it's night or day?" Fyer asked curiously, tilting her head. Lights winked in the distance, but she knew they weren't stars. Demyx looked surprised.

"Uh, Fyer. You know there's no day and night here, right?" he said slowly, and she looked over with widened eyes. He nodded. "It's a world of perpetual darkness. All it's ever been is just this never-ending darkness. Well, except for the occasions when we get a…" Demyx suddenly paused and went silent. Fyer watched as a realization came over his face. He looked over at Saix quickly, then back at Fyer.

"What is it?" she asked, confused by his reaction. He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Every once in a while, We get this moon that comes through. I don't know where the hell it goes or where it comes from, but it only shows up once every 3 months, or sometimes longer than that. But when it does…Saix isn't someone you want to be around."

"Why not?" she whispered, very aware the man they were speaking about was not very far away. Demyx coughed and stood, and she followed suit. They retreated to the kitchen, Demyx grabbing his Sitar on the way.

"Alright…here's the thing. Saix is called the Luna Diviner for a reason. Moonlight…does weird stuff to him. Like it gives him power. It's really useful in battle, if you learn to stay out of his way when he's obliterating the enemy for you. When the moon comes through, he usually stays out of it, or goes on missions to stay away. But something weird happened last time the moon came through. It's exactly what he's doing now." Demyx paused, listening to see it anyone had approached. Fyer was leaning on the counter, her full attention on Demyx. "He can feel the moon coming, subconsciously. He knows that it has an effect on him, and usually warns us ahead of time that he will be aggressive during that time and is usually pretty restrained. But last time, Xemnas had to force him into the meeting room and out of the moonlight because no one else could take him down."

"Take him down…? Did he attack you guys?" Fyer breathed, shocked that the normally passive man would do such a thing. Demyx shook his head as he remembered.

"He was sitting in the commons area with me, Xaldin, Larxene, and Axel when the moon came out from behind the cloud. He had already been disagreeable, but he was being silent for the moment. But as soon as the moonlight hit him, he lost it. Before anyone could move, one of the tables was out the windows in the front, and he was on Axel. We fought him, trying to get him to come to his senses, but something was there that didn't want him to stop. I'd seen him in battle like that, but he was always able to regain control. This time, it was like something didn't want him to. Xemnas came out of his room and grabbed Saix, and dragged him into the meeting room."

"H-how was everybody? Why did he do that?" Fyer exclaimed, caught up in his story. Demyx slid his hand across his Sitar as he thought.

"Everyone was alright, but Axel was a little more injured than the rest of us. He had been the furthest away, but for some reason, Saix had gone right for him. When the moon left and Saix came back to himself, he explained that he had felt his agitation rising, but was well in control of it. When the moonlight hit, he suddenly blanked out and didn't remember a thing. It's like something else took over," Demyx said, looking troubled. He focused on Fyer. "He's never done that in battle, in full moonlight. Just last time, in the commons area." The thought was appalling, and frightening. She glanced over her shoulder, suddenly afraid of Saix.

"I never knew…he always seems so calm," Fyer mused, wondering what they were going to do this time the moon came. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"He is calm in every situation. The only exception is when that moon comes," Demyx said darkly, shuddering.

"What are we supposed to do, if the moon is coming?" she asked softly, noticing Demyx's worried look.

"Well, Vexen is the one who figured out the exact day last time. When we noticed Saix's agitation, Vexen informed us that he had calculated the moon to be coming on a certain day, and it did. We know now not to let Saix in it, so this time we've got something set up for him." Fyer looked at him inquisitively, and he went on to explain. "There's a room behind the staircase on the second floor that Xemnas commanded the Castle to make. It's a circular room with a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling. It's wide enough to keep Saix from being able to reach any of the walls, and the shackles are made special; no powers can be used while chained in them. It's perfect to keep him at bay while the moon is here." Fyer frowned, seeing immediately that the room could be used for much more than Saix if it came right to it. She hoped that would never be the case. She focused on Demyx again.

"Doesn't Saix…dislike it?" she asked, wondering about the blue haired man. Demyx shrugged.

"He's the one who suggested it. He didn't like the fact that he lost control any more than we did. The real trouble is going to be picking someone who will keep an eye on him during that time," Demyx said, biting his lip in thought. She blinked at him.

"Who do you think will do it?" she asked, and he laughed.

"No one's going to volunteer, that's for sure. Xemnas will, or he'll pick somebody. I'd pick recon or any other assignment over that without hesitation," Demyx admitted, grimacing. Fyer looked down, feeling terrible for Saix. To be so helpless in the light of the moon that he had to be chained and watched must be humiliating.

"I said watch her, not take her to another room, you gyp. I had no idea where she went!" Xigbar exclaimed from the doorway, sounding outraged. Demyx held up his hands in defense.

"She's safe, calm down! Sheez, man. Just walked into another room, it's not like I took off into another world!" Demyx shot back, glaring when he noticed Xigbar's grin. "Screw you man. I did you a favor."

"I'll remember that later when you try to pawn another assignment off on me. I won't give you such a hard time, how about that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"We've got talk to Vexen when he comes back. I think there's another moon on its way," Demyx repeated, and Xigbar's smile faded.

"Another one? Damn, the last one was only 4 months ago! Gotta chain up Saix like a rabid mutt, do we?" Xigbar growled, glancing over his shoulder too. "I hate it when he goes berserk. Gives me the creeps." Demyx just frowned, refusing to add to Xigbar's statement.

After a moment of silence, Fyer's stomach growled. Xigbar and Demyx turned quickly to look at her. She looked down sheepishly and Xigbar laughed.

"That's Fyer's way of telling you to get to work!" Xigbar exclaimed, pointing at Demyx. He glowered at Xigbar.

"I'm not on kitchen duty today, asshole. Larxene is," Demyx explained. Xigbar looked taken back.

"That's another way of saying nothing is going to be cooked right. Better grab something now before the master chef appears to make the dinner from hell," Xigbar urged, moving around to one of the many cabinets. Fyer hid her smile and followed suit.

When they had finished their raid of the kitchen, Larxen appeared on cue. She stepped in the doorway and glared at the three of them.

"Out of my way. You dumbasses go play somewhere else, I've got work to do," Larxen growled, seeming in a terrible mood. Fyer looked down and hid behind Demyx. The girl was intimidating and she didn't want to get on her bad side. She didn't need any more enemies in the Organization. Xigbar saluted her.

"Aye aye, captain," he cried, leading the other two out. Larxene caught sight of Fyer and gave her the finger as she exited. Seemed that Fyer's attempt to remain on the girl's good side were already lost.

"Well, I for one do not want to be stuck in the commons area with Saix and his bad attitude. Let's go back to our game room. You guys wanna start the card game early?" Xigbar asked, and Demyx shrugged.

"Luxord is opening portals, Axel is on recon by himself, and dunno where Xaldin went today. It's getting close to the time they should start coming back, so why not?" Demyx admitted, stepping back as Xigbar swept past with a huge grin.

"Tonight we're gonna introduce Fyer to a new way of playing," Xigbar said enthusiastically. Demyx's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're not gonna make her play strip poker?!" he exclaimed. Xigbar and Fyer looked at him in surprise and he shut his mouth. "I mean, er…ahem. What exactly were you suggesting?"

"Shots! Just like last night. Fyer smoked us before, and just for once I'd like to see Xaldin get as wasted as us," Xigbar laughed, motioning them forward. Fyer looked over at Demyx curiously, but he seemed unaffected from last night's affairs. Fyer had only drunk a few times, and even then it wasn't much. She knew if she wasn't careful, she'd be worse off than any of them in no time.

Demyx and Fyer got into the game room while Xigbar was off gathering up Sake, and rearranged the furniture back to normal. Apparently there had been a few more brawls the night before. As Xigbar entered, Xaldin did too, spotting her with a raised eyebrow. Xigbar saw this and nudged him.

"Oh, come off it Xaldin. She's here to play like the rest of us. You don't have to discuss emotions and get pissed like you normally do. Let's play cards, and you might just even like her, eh? Wait till she kicks your ass," Xigbar laughed, moving to his side of the table. Xaldin looked at him, then Fyer. He sighed very lightly and gave her a slightly less hostile look.

"We shall see."

They all gathered around the table and began. When Xaldin won the first round and Fyer got her first taste of Sake, she felt her entire body tingle. She shivered and picked up her new hand, knowing that her night was not going to end well, but she refused to back away now.

She began to win a few rounds, but less than those she was losing. The others were laughing incessantly at stupid things and she was beginning to grow dizzy. Finally, she took her sixth shot and felt the world tilting. Xaldin reached over and grasped her arm, eyes clouded.

"Are you faring well?" he asked, voice slightly garbled. Since the Sake had entered his system, he had grown less stiff and appeared to be truly curious about her state. Fyer tried to answer, but couldn't think straight. She leaned back against her chair, Xaldin keeping her from falling, and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Confession

This is a short one, but it gets its point across.

Entering the deeper plot now, going to start trying some new twists, in hopes that my audience shall stay hooked.

Without further ado…

Axel heard laughter echoing down the hall when he returned from recon. Saix was sitting on the couch alone, gazing out the window into the darkness. When Axel looked over at him, Saix met his gaze. His expression said nothing, but his eyes revealed a fierceness that he was holding in. Axel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Saix never spoke about what was bothering him, no matter how much he was prodded. Axel nodded slightly to him and moved down the hall, toward the tumult. Recon had been easy work, but he had still been unable to shake off the annoying magical cat. He had spent a lot of time sitting in strange trees and watching. He needed a good round of brawling with the guys to ease his coiled nerves. He wondered with a smile if Fyer was among them, fitting in with such ease.

He had watched her conform to the group last time she played, unwilling to back down from a challenge. He admired her versatility, but he knew she still needed to be protected. She was strong, but was nothing compared to the Organization members who sought to hurt her. He felt a strange attachment to her, and wanted to shield her as much as possible. As though Xemnas had seen this, he had been sent out constantly instead of remaining at the Castle for guard duty. He shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and pushed open the door to the game room.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Lexaeus glanced up, gathered around the table with shot glasses and Sake on the table. At first Axel assumed that Fyer had decided to skip the game and go to bed, but then he saw Demyx sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face. He moved over and saw Fyer lying with her head in his lap, out cold.

"Can't hold her liquor for shit," Xigbar laughed, not sounding too well off himself. Axel felt his body heat up and flames sparked at his fingertips.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?!" he cried, moving around the couch to where Demyx was. He appeared to be the only one sober. Luxord raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, to be fair, we told her the rules and she accepted them," Luxord growled, shuffling the cards in his hands with blinding speed. Demyx looked up at Axel warily.

"After the ninth round, she was out. We didn't know what to do with her, so I've been watching her. She hasn't woken up yet," Demyx explained, hoping Axel didn't decide to burn him to ashes. Axel crouched beside the couch and put a hand on her forehead. She was fairly warm.

"How long?" Axel asked shortly, and Demyx thought for a moment.

"Not long. Thirty minutes maybe," he said, flinching when Axel stood.

"Dammit, Fyer," he growled, crossing his arms. He knew she didn't like to back down, but this was one situation where she should have known to stay out of it. The fact that she was unconscious was not a good sign. "Where is Zexion?"

"Don't know. Probably in the library or something," Demyx said, flinching when Axel raised his arms.

"Go get him, dumbass!" Axel snapped, glaring fiercely. Demyx nodded and stood, carefully easing Fyer's head back down on the couch. Axel moved as he walked by. "I'm taking her to Xemnas' room. Get him to come there." Demyx acknowledged him with a nod as he left the room as fast as he could.

The others watched as Axel slipped his arms under Fyer and picked her up. He cast them a cold stare. He knew it wasn't entirely their fault, but he still felt they deserved to be reprimanded. He sighed and exited the room without a word. Fyer didn't react or wake up, remaining limp in his arms. He paused a moment to make sure she was still breathing. He shook his head, feeling annoyed and worried all at once. She should have known better than to put herself in such a position. She had overestimated her ability to keep up with the group that was used to getting drunk almost every night.

Axel nudged open the door, glad Xemnas had left it unlocked for Fyer. He tapped the light sensor with his elbow and carefully settled Fyer on the bed. He took a step back and crossed his arms, not sure what to do. Whenever the others passed out, they usually came to not long after, sick as dogs, then ready to drink again not long after. With Fyer, he wasn't sure what would happen. He tapped his foot, agitated. He wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn't. His protective instinct was overtaking it, and he just wanted to see her open her eyes.

She did not long after the thought passed through his head. She blinked several times, not sure where she was. She spotted Axel and squinted, as though she couldn't see. She shuddered and gasped suddenly. She forced herself off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Axel stayed where he was, knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He waited a few minutes, then followed her in. Fyer was sitting on the floor, eyes closed as she breathed heavily. He leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms. She looked up at him weakly, feeling utterly foolish. She had been a complete idiot to even think about playing that game with them, and now she was paying for it.

"Fyer, how are you feeling?" Axel asked, voice dark. Fyer glowered at him, then leaned against the edge of the bathtub, closing her eyes. Her head hurt horribly, and she felt the sickest she had ever felt. She wanted it to go away more than anything, but she knew she deserved it. She had made a bad decision, and was going to suffer for it. Axel just watched her, not sure what he wanted to say. She was pale and looked terrible, but he was still agitated about why she was this way.

"Did they pressure you?" Axel asked, needing to know before he stormed in the room and set the Sake on fire. Fyer grimaced, not wanting to speak.

"No," she replied shortly, refusing to look at him. She had made a fool of herself. Axel uncrossed his arms so he could raise them in the air.

"Then why did you do it? What were you trying to prove?" he asked, his tone stern. He was trying to figure out why she had done this, but Fyer herself didn't even know for sure. She had planned on sitting out until she saw Xaldin enter the room. It was something there that made her join. She didn't want him to see her sit out like the weak girl he thought she was, but had only ended up emphasizing that truth in the end. In her attempt to 'fit in' she had put herself in a situation she never wanted to end up in. She had seen others do this before and always shook her head at the sight of them trying to be something they weren't. Then she had done that very thing.

"I was trying to make them see that I wasn't so different…but I don't think that went so well," Fyer mumbled, feeling even sicker as she spoke. She clenched her fists as she fought the nausea. Axel frowned.

"But you are different, Fyer. Why would you want to not be? Different isn't a bad thing. Especially considering who you're comparing yourself to," Axel said, his tone softer. Fyer looked up at Axel, squinting in the light. He met her gaze and seemed worried. It only shot her spirits lower, to see what a burden she was being. She groaned and turned away, trying to hide her face.

"He's not here anywhere, man. Axel?" a voice called, and Fyer flinched. She fought the urge to be sick again, and Axel disappeared into the room.

"What do you mean, he's not here. He's still out on a mission?"

"Apparently so. I looked everywhere, I swear. Is Fyer awake?"

"Yea, she's not faring so well."

"Aw, damn. I know what that's like. Poor Fyer," Demyx intoned, pausing for a moment. "I got something for her. You gotta promise not to say anything, though, alright?"

"If it's going to help her, just go get It. I won't say anything," Axel promised. Fyer heard Demyx exit and Axel's footsteps as he approached the bathroom again. She opened an eye to see him looking down at her.

"It was my fault," she said suddenly, needing to say it. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"So it seems," he answered flatly. After a moment, he sighed and looked down at the floor. "You know, last time you were unconscious, you almost never woke up again. It scared the living hell out of me. Then you go and do it again. You're gonna kill me, Fyer. You may not realize it, but I actually do care about you. I don't know why, but I do. You've affected everyone differently, and for me…well, I feel like I need to keep you safe, and it keeps getting harder." Fyer watched him, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. He was reprimanding her, but revealing his feelings at the same time. It amazed her because they didn't have true feelings. They continued to mention the affect she had on them; was she giving the Organization emotions? He looked at her suddenly, eyes seeming full of despair.

"Had it been me that found you instead of Xemnas, things would be different," he said softly. Fyer blinked in shock, temporarily forgetting the nausea that was plaguing her thoughts. What did he mean by that?

"Hey, hey, I'm coming," Demyx exclaimed, slipping past Axel. Axel stepped outside as Demyx crouched by Fyer. "Here, I know you don't want anything right now, but drink this. It will neutralize what's left of the Sake in your stomach and stop the vomiting." Fyer was taken back. She didn't realize something like that even existed. Demyx placed a very small cup in her hand and motioned toward her. He winked.

"Don't worry, it works, I promise. I can't hold my liquor as well as the others, or play cards as well, so I get wasted way too often. This tonic always helps me get through the day. Go ahead; the sooner you drink it the better," Demyx added, standing and taking a step back. Fyer really didn't want to drink it because of the powerful nausea, but she knew Demyx only wanted to help her. With a deep breath, she downed it as quick as she could.

For a moment, she thought she was going to be sick again. The waves finally faded, and she was shocked as the sick feeling ceased. She leaned back and looked up at Demyx, who was grinning in delight.

"Told you," he exclaimed, leaning down and taking the cup from her. "Only thing is that it doesn't rid you of the headache, but hey, it's a fair enough treatment I think."

"I…wow. I don't know how to repay you, Demyx. Thank you so much," she said sincerely, and he shrugged.

"Just trying to help. You're one of the few who is actually nice to me, so just think of it as a gift. No need to owe me," Demyx said, giving her a sideways smile.

"Where'd you get that stuff? How come we didn't know about it, huh?' Axel said suddenly, apparently still waiting just outside. Demyx leaned back and held a finger up to his lips.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything, remember? This stuff is hard to come by, and I think the lightweight should get to keep it," Demyx said, looking at Axel sternly. "Besides, Fyer is better now, so you can stop threatening to flame everyone. Yes, I know you didn't say anything, but you forget how easy you are to read." Demyx took a step back and glanced down at Fyer.

"Er, I think I'm gonna leave now. Axel may try to flame me anyway. Glad to see you better, Fyer. You're gonna have to sleep off that headache though. See you tomorrow," he said quickly, ducking out of the room before Fyer could thank him again. She took a deep shuddering breath and leaned back, trying to get her bearings so she could stand. Her headache was making her dizzy. She pushed off the bathtub and stood, surprised at how weak her legs were. Axel stepped back in and their eyes met.

Immediately the question burned in her mind at what he had said to her earlier. He seemed completely innocent in his intentions to help her, but his statement had caught her attention. She wanted to know what he meant, but she felt an unusual hesitation at bringing it up again. She had seen emotions in his eyes when he said it, and felt unwilling to force him to speak of it. They stood in silence, Fyer's mind burning with curiosity.

"You need to lie down. Come on," Axel said shortly, reaching out to her. Fyer hesitated , then put her hand very carefully in his. Axel noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong?" Fyer didn't answer, only stared at him in silence. He studied her, then very slowly pulled his arm in until she was forced to take a step and close the distance between them. She tilted her head back to look up at him. He was lanky and tall; she barely stood above his shoulder. He looked down at her, green eyes vibrant. They stood like this in silence for an unbearable amount of time, and Fyer waited patiently. He seemed to want to speak, but couldn't. He struggled for a long time, then let out a breath of frustration.

"Damn it all," he hissed, turning and guiding her toward the bed. She was glad for his presence, helping her, but his tension had set her on edge. Something was bothering him, and she had a feeling it was the same thing that was bothering her. His statement had been unclear, and she saw he had wanted to speak again, but was as hesitant as her. He released her hand as she reached the edge of the bed, and she climbed in gratefully. She collapsed on the mattress with a sigh and looked up at Axel.

He still looked on edge, and Fyer frowned.

"Axel….what's wrong? Tell me," she urged, hoping he would help her understand why he was acting this way. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on her.

"It's nothing, Fyer. Nothing at all," he answered simply. Fyer blinked.

"It's something. Why are you so…are you angry with me?" she realized, wondering if he was annoyed that she had so easily escaped her suffering from the Sake. Axel seemed defeated.

"No, Fyer, I'm not," he sighed. He looked away awkwardly. "I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Fyer leaned up and supported herself on her elbow. The way he was acting told her that he did indeed care about her, but it was edging on…affection.

"Axel," she said suddenly, eyes wide. He met her gaze, gauging her expression. "Do you-"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, if I had found you first, things would be different. But they're not, and that's the way it goes," Axel cut in, beginning to turn away. Fyer didn't like his tone, or what he said. She reached out.

"Axel!" she exclaimed, managing to make him stop in his tracks. "D-don't hate me." It was all she could think of to say, and it barely made sense to her. But she knew there was a resentment growing in Axel, and she didn't want him to find her disdainful like the rest of the members. He looked back over his shoulder.

"I could never do that either, Fyer," he whispered. "Get some sleep. I…I'll still be there for you. Like always." His reassurance was clear in his words, and Fyer knew he meant it. He strode out the door, flipping the lights off as he exited. When the door clicked shut behind him, Fyer rolled over onto her back, staring up into the darkness at the ceiling. She was in shock. She knew Axel had a playful side and took his job of guarding her seriously, but she never would have guessed he had feelings for her. How did she miss it? And when had it begun?

She closed her eyes, chest hurting. She had affection for Axel, but not the same kind she thought he had. She didn't like the look in his eyes as he was telling her; like a man explaining why he had committed a crime when he was going to be sentenced to death regardless. She turned on her side and curled up under the covers. She didn't want Axel to feel the way he did, but she didn't have any control over it. It was her fault he was actually feeling them now, and she didn't know what to do to help him. Again, she was the helpless girl that needed an Organization member follow her around at all times.

Fyer finally fell asleep despite her headache and inner turmoil, only to be woken later but a hand on her shoulder. She was tugged over on her back, and she felt the brush of hair on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes in the darkness, headache still pounding through her head. Her shoulder was touching a bare chest, and she sorely hoped it was Xemnas.

"Are you intoxicated?" he asked suddenly, and she flinched. It was Xemnas, to her relief. Although, now she had explaining to do. She thought about it a moment, trying to determine if she was still under the numbing influence of the Sake. Her mind was still fuzzy, and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"Y-yes," she answered, wishing she could see him. She wondered feebly how he had been able to tell, but then she remembered how powerful the smell of Sake was. She could almost hear the frown in his voice.

"Why are you intoxicated, Fyer?" he asked, tone even. Fyer turned her head to the right, remembering how foolish her explanation had been to Axel. Xemnas's hand cupped the right side of her face and redirected her until she was looking up again, where she assumed his face was.

"I…was foolish as tried to play a game the same as the others. I…didn't want to appear helpless…but I only made it worse," Fyer admitted, cursing her initial decision to join them. Xemnas was silent for a long moment, and Fyer fidgeted nervously.

"I see," he said simply, releasing her face at last. "You appear to be faring well enough."

"Axel and Demyx took care of me when I….er, couldn't handle any more," Fyer said, digging her hole deeper. She could just imagine Xemnas' disappointed look. Xemnas only grunted in acknowledgment, seeming uninterested. Fyer was a bit taken back by his lax attitude, and wondered if this was his was of reprimanding her for making a stupid decision. He turned and they were no longer touching. Fyer turned on her side, facing away from him. She felt like the conversation had ended poorly, and shook.

"I'm sorry, Xemnas," she whispered, knowing that couldn't take back her choice. He had not grown angry or scolded her, but she felt the need to apologize to him. In fact, it was his seemingly distant attitude that was putting a clenched feeling in her stomach. He said nothing, and Fyer closed her eyes with a quiet sigh.

Just as she was thinking he was going to ignore her, he rolled over and settled himself up against her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. One arm wrapped around her ribs, and the other went under her neck, bent so his hand was on her shoulder. He adjusted himself so that his chin was resting on her head. Fyer held her breath, utterly surprised. He seemed to notice her tension.

"Do you despise my touch so?" he asked softly, voice humming in his chest. Fyer caught her breath at last.

"No. Just surprised that you are touching me," she responded shakily. He tilted his head on the pillow behind her.

"You never spoke of your desire for me to touch you, except for when Number 11 attacked you, so I restrained myself unless it was necessary. You were once afraid of me, Fyer," he pointed out, Hand shifting on her shoulder. Fyer nodded slowly, wondering if his sudden desire to cuddle her was the unspoken acceptance of her apology.

"I…want you to touch me, Xemnas," she blurted out, biting her lip a second afterwards. He was still only beginning to learn how to act towards her, and she didn't know how she'd take her statement. His arms tightened around her.

"As do I, Fyer," he murmured. She felt him lean up and his lips touched her neck. She tilted her head to give him further access instinctively. He leaned back and rested, and Fyer closed her eyes. His touch made her nervous, but at the same time, she liked it. It made her feel incredibly secure…and accepted. She had been trying so hard at the card table, when all Xemnas had to do was put his arms around her to make her feel like she belonged. She moved her arm and put her hand on the one he had curled around her stomach.

Fyer wondered what had inspired him to suddenly hold her like this, considering he barely showed emotion any other time. It bothered her endlessly, and as if he sensed this, he nestled his face against her head, breath warm on her.

"Sleep," he whispered, confirming that he knew she was awake. She didn't know if he was using his powers again, but she felt her eyelids droop. "I am here."

With his words, Fyer's worries finally faded and she was able to sleep. Then, as an old friend suddenly shows up without warning, she dreamed of the Castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Between Us

This may not be a favorite to those who despise conversational chapters. This story needs a few calm moments, I think.

Anyways, you action seekers won't have to wait long... speaking of that, sorry for the long wait. Gotta pass my classes.

Without further ado...

When Fyer opened her eyes to the blinding white walls of Castle Oblivion, she was shocked. She had believed the dreams had deserted her for good. Yet, there she lay, staring up at the nearly invisible ceiling. She sat up slowly and glanced around. She was in a different part of the castle; somewhere she had never been before. The room was huge. A large door was on each of two walls, and the other walls were dotted with smaller doors. In the center of the room, on a small platform, was a throne. And upon the throne…

Marluxia.

Fyer blinked several times to make sure she truly saw him. She remained where she was, hoping he hadn't seen her, but it was impossible. He appeared lost in thought, but didn't miss her presence. He leaned up and directed his gaze toward her, blue eyes piercing like ice. She held her breath, eyes darting around quickly. It was but a dream, and her spirit was all that was here, but how could she return to the waking world? She didn't know what Marluxia could do while she was here, and she didn't want to find out.

When Marluxia stood, so did Fyer. She glanced around frantically as he descended the few steps to the floor where she was. His eyes never left her, furrowed in curiosity. She realized why he hadn't said anything; when she had last met with Xemnas here, she had been but a glowing form until she had proclaimed herself. Perhaps it was the same with Marluxia. If he lost interest, she could escape.

"My, what is this?" he asked, voice purring. Fyer shivered, memories returning to strike fear into her heart. She didn't want him anywhere near her. She took a few steps back, keeping her distance. She looked around again, trying to pick out a door that she could run to quickest. Marluxia moved forward slowly, unblinking, and Fyer was reminded of a predator stalking its prey. She bit her lips to keep her breath even, and tried to remain calm. He didn't know what she was, and she wanted to keep it that way. She began to back toward the door, but he quickly side-stepped so that he was circling her from that side. She took a quick step away, trying to keep her distance. He was herding her.

"A lone light enters my Castle, unbidden. What could you be, I do wonder," he mused, voice soft. He tilted his head as he thought, and Fyer looked for her second avenue of escape. The giant door could lead to an exit, and it seemed her only choice now.

Marluxia paused mid-step and his face grew blank. Then, a voracious smile slowly spread across his flawless face.

"A spirit, unhindered by boundaries of worlds…walks in my Castle…without a body to encompass it. We meet again…my lovely Fyer," he hissed. Fyer gaped in shock, knowing she had underestimated his cunning. Now that she had been proclaimed, he was able to see her as she was. She was still a spirit, but now she was in her familiar form. She faced him and tensed as she prepared to run. Marluxia took her in, eyes burning fiercely.

"How long he has kept me from you," he growled. He seemed infuriated suddenly, and Fyer took a small step back, nerves jumping. There had to be a way out of this. Marluxia watched her, not missing a movement. "I have watched and waited, but he is so careful now. He keeps you guarded like a prized object. I thought I could end our wait, but even my Heartless failed me. But no matter…the events are set. I only have to wait and watch them fall into place. You will be here with me soon enough, Fyer. There is nothing Xemnas can do to stop it," Marluxia promised, winking lavishly. Fyer shuddered.

"What do you want from me, Marluxia?" she asked suddenly, tone surprisingly even. She hoped she could distract him long enough for her to awaken before he did anything rash. He spread his arms.

"Why, I want you, of course. You and your lovely dreams," he answered, tilting his head and smiling sweetly. "Have you forgotten all I have offered you? Though you so…violently rejected my first offer, I extend it still. I forgive you, my Fyer. There will be plenty of time for you to make it up to me when you are here."

Marluxia was still hell bent on forcing her into his servitude, and there was no way she was going to be able to discourage him. She had a feeling that the more she resisted, the more it amused him. She recalled his laughter when she had escaped him the first time, and shivered again. Axel was right; he had no sanity left in him.

"Where are you going, lovely? We have this entire castle all to ourselves. No one here to disturb us," Marluxia asked, starting toward her. Fyer had been taking small steps away, but now she bolted. Marluxia laughed sharply. "That won't do."

Something that sounded akin to a thousand leaves rustling rang out around her. A second later, something wrapped around her feet and jerked her to a stop. She swung her arms out as she fell, but rose vines reached out and wrapped around her. She struggled, but after a few seconds, she stopped. The thorns were digging into her skin, and the vines had snaked all the way up to each shoulder, and to her knees. She started as the vines moved, dragging her back. Marluxia walked casually toward her as the vines retracted, pulling her back against the wall and securing her there.

Fyer's heart raced, and she tugged at the vines, but they were hard as stone. Marluxia stopped in front of her and frowned.

"Look at what you've done. I don't want to watch you bleed, but it appears as if you left me no choice," he said, acting unhappy. A second later, a smile appeared. "And look at you there, all wrapped up. I learned from my mistake last time. You are a clever creature; I gave you the slightest avenue of escape and you took it. I will not make the same mistake again, I assure you." His voice held a dark tone, and Fyer knew that if he ever finally got her to Castle Oblivion, that she would pay dearly for that. She turned her head as he moved closer, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. He forced her to look at him.

"If I know Xemnas, he is probably watching your dreams this very instant, unable to rouse you from slumber. I do wonder why that is?" he asked, then laughed to himself. "I am lord of this Castle, and the Castle lets you go when I let you go." Fyer felt her hopes drop like a stone into a river. Xemnas had promised to keep her from Marluxia, but even he was powerless here. Marluxia looked up at the ceiling.

"Xemnas, your powers are nothing here. You can do nothing to take Fyer back from her dreams. Soon, you will not be able to bring her back from the Castle, for I will hide her away and watch you suffer," Marluxia hissed, seeming to be fully enjoying himself. He paused suddenly and looked at Fyer. He seemed annoyed, brow furrowed.

"It appears that he has found a loophole in my dearly powerful defenses. No matter…my power grows every day of darkness, and soon no one will be able to stop me. For now, I will just have to make do with your memory," Marluxia said, pressing himself against Fyer. His hips moved against hers, pushing hard, and his breath came out in a loud rush. He redirected her face toward him and covered her mouth with his own. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she struggled in protest. After an unbearably long moment, everything faded into darkness and she realized her eyes were still open.

She was back in Xemnas' room. With a gasp she sat up, brushing her arms off to see if there was any blood. All the pain that had come with her dream was gone. She appeared uninjured, but not unscathed.

"Fyer," a voice said, making her jump. She looked over, eyes wide and heart still racing. She could see nothing in the darkness.

"X-Xemnas?" she stammered, trying to get her breathing under control. She felt something touch her arm and she recoiled, nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"Fyer, calm yourself. You are safe now," Xemnas soothed, touching her again. She jumped again, on instinct.

"S-s-sorry," she said, shivering. The thought of Marluxia touching her again was enough to set her on edge despite the fact that she was out of his reach. She had begun to feel secure surrounded by the Organization members, but now even sleep wasn't safe. How could they defend her from her dreams?

With the snap of his fingers, the room glowed dimly, giving her a view of Xemnas, who was sitting up too, watching her. His arm was up, hesitating to touch her again. She realized how wild she looked, all the way on the edge of the bed, refusing to move. She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. Xemnas's hand settled gently on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He seemed tense.

"Did you see…?"

"Yes," he answered, eyes narrowing. "I never expected your dreams to return…and for Marluxia to be able to touch you through them. For that…I am chastened. Forgive me for being unable to defend you." Fyer was as disturbed by the dream as he was it seemed. He had managed to cut through Marluxia's defenses and waken her, and she knew she had overlooked that. If he hadn't been able to…

Fyer shifted across the bed and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso for comfort. Xemnas wrapped one arm around her, and he used his free hand to stroke her hair. He didn't speak, but instead allowed the silence to stretch between them.

Fyer felt close to tears, but she refused to let them come. Again, she had escaped from what could have been worse, and she should be grateful. Despite that, she was still terrified and disgusted all at once. She had been so helpless that she couldn't even keep her head turned away from Marluxia. He had caught her with such ease.

"Thank you…for bringing me back before…," she said, trailing off. Xemnas' hand paused.

"I will always bring you back. I only prefer to never lose you in the first instance," he murmured. His hand moved down and stroked her throat gently, as he seemed to love to do. His words were an extreme comfort, and she allowed herself a small smile. Now that she was back, safe with Xemnas, could she ever sleep again?

"Xemnas…how can I keep the dreams at bay?" she asked softly, looking up at him. He was already looking down at her, seeming thoughtful. He was silent for a long time, gazing into her eyes as his mind worked. The sparkling gold in the dim light comforted her.

"Perhaps…you will join me in the dreamless darkness," he said at last, furrowing his brow. He seemed unsure that it would work. Fyer tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quizzically. He looked off in thought.

"We do not dream, Fyer. There is only rest. Humans dream vividly as though their spirit is leading another life. You dream, and it takes you to Castle Oblivion. I know only darkness, where all is still and silent. A solitude of escape," he added, hand resting on her face. She blinked.

"It sounds peaceful," she said, contemplating the nights when no dreams had surfaced. Is that what he meant?

"It truly is…it is the one time I can quiet my mind," he said softly, and Fyer knew he was telling her something personal that he probably never shared with anyone else. His tone told her that he was relaxed and calm, despite being agitated only moments before. He seemed to remember this. His hand tilted her head back gently so he could see her face. "I want your mind to be peaceful. I can see in your eyes that you are uneasy. You are frightened, and rightfully so. I failed to keep you away from him though I said I would. I do not like the way he makes the look in your eyes change."

Fyer knew he was apologizing again, and expressing his concern at the same time. She instantly felt content again. Xemnas seemed to care for her much more than he used to, and she accepted it gratefully.

"You truly care for me," she whispered, more of a statement than a question. Xemnas answered anyway, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes," he responded. He leaned over and kissed her neck. His lips moved up her throat carefully, and she tilted her head back in his hands. His lips paused at the edge of her jaw and moved up to her ear. "As long as there is life in my body, I will care about you, and I will try my fiercest to protect you."

Fyer wanted to respond, but his lips moved back to her throat again, stunning her nerves again. Whenever he did that she felt like she was unable to move. She could, but she didn't want to, and she didn't want him to stop. She felt like whatever he asked at that moment, she would do.

When he finally stopped, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. Their faces were only a hair's breadth apart.

"You…have changed me. I realize that it is not much, but I know now that the way I used to be cannot be ever again. Not after knowing what it is like to have you," he admitted. His voice was soft, and his eyes suddenly held a vulnerable look. Fyer knew he was telling her what he was feeling in the place where his heart would be if he had one. He gazed at her in silence, seeming unsure of himself. He was grappling with what he was feeling, trying to express it to her. Fyer released him and straightened so she could see his face better. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face. She looked deep into his eyes.

"What you're saying means so much to me, Xemnas... I know it must be hard for you to understand what you're feeling inside. I was afraid of you at first…but you never once hurt me, and I started to see who you truly were. I've grown an undeniable affection for you, Xemnas, and I hope you never let me go. I feel safer with you than I've ever felt, despite Marluxia…I realized how empty my old life was after being here with you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Fyer responded, putting feeling in every word. She wanted him to know that his feelings were reciprocated and very much welcome. On hand was splayed out on the bed beside him for support, and the other rested lightly on her leg. He was still taking in her words when she leaned forward and brushed one hand through his long silvery hair. To her surprise, his eyelids drooped and he seemed utterly satisfied by her touch. She moved her hand a few more times, and she saw him smile for the first time.

She paused and moved her hand down to his lips, making sure it wasn't a trick of the light.

"Xemnas…I've never seen you smile before," she breathed, wondering if it had only been a stroke through his hair away. His eyes focused on her again and he touched her face, his fingers against her lips in return; she was smiling too.

"I've never had a reason to," he answered quietly. He studied her for a long time, then moved his hand to her shoulder. "Come. Sleep with me." She knew what he meant, but his words weren't quite right, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling even wider. Fyer settled down, facing him. He closed his eyes and reached out, not quite touching her. At last, he made contact, and his touch tingled strangely. He opened his eyes again.

"There. I've established a connection that will bring your mind into mine when you sleep. You should dream of the Castle no more," he assured, running his fingertips along her arm without breaking eye contact. She moved a little closer.

"Thank you, Xemnas…,"Fyer said, relieved. She had not expected the dreams to return to her, and especially not in that manner. To see that Xemnas was going to such lengths to ensure her safety…

Fyer sidled closer and snuggled her face against his collarbone. Just making contact with him blocked the rest of the world out. All she knew at that moment was his presence with her. Xemnas put one arm over her and slid one arm beneath her, to hold her to him. He released a soft breath into her hair, and Fyer sensed he was calm and content.

"Always…," Xemnas murmured, snapping his fingers behind her back. The lights went out, but Fyer didn't fret. He was at her side, and she knew everything would be alright.

Fyer woke with a start, disoriented at first. She had been submerged in an uneventful, dreamless darkness. She was still in bed where she was supposed to be, but something was off. She was lying on her stomach, and something other than the covers was touching her side. She swiveled her head around and spotted someone sitting in the bed beside her. As she tensed to spring away, she looked up and realized it was Xemnas. He was holding a book open in front of him, watching her out of the corner of his eye with one eyebrow raised.

"Good morning, Fyer. Is something the matter?" he asked calmly, lowering his book to his lap. He was still wearing what he had worn to bed, which wasn't much; only a pair on loose black pants. She turned and sat up, head immediately pounding painfully. She remembered the night before and winced.

"I'm just surprised to see you here. I usually wake up and you're gone," Fyer explained, eyeing him curiously. Why _was_ he here, anyway? He reached over and put his palm against her cheek with a perturbed expression.

"I wanted to be sure that your dreams did not return…and to make sure you were in good health this morning. Excessive Sake is not kind to any creature. You appear to be feeling unwell," he pointed out, touching her temple with a thumb. She looked at his book curiously.

"Only a headache," she promised, meeting his doubtful gaze. She tilted her head and smiled at him despite the pain in her head. She was amazed he was sitting there with her when he was usually away hunting through Castle Oblivion, or off on some other important mission. "But thank you for worrying about me." He didn't seem to know how to respond to this one, so he only stroked her temple with his thumb, studying her.

"You may stay in here if you wish. I have already assigned both Saix and Demyx to you today. I have already warned the two of the consequences that will be wrought if I return to find you in this condition again," he explained, releasing her face. Fyer leaned forward and he picked up his book and turned away to stand.

"But, it wasn't their fault. It was I who chose to do something so…irresponsible," she ended with a mumble, still feeling foolish. Xemnas waited at the edge of the bed and looked back at her.

"Regardless, they were assigned to protect you…and should have had the wisdom to stop you," he responded, standing and striding over to the drawers. He set his book down and began pulling out what he needed. Fyer sat back, blinking in surprise. She wasn't sure how to respond. She was grateful that he was protective, but what he said edged on possessive control. She looked away, gritting her teeth. Was she but a child to him? Something to be coddled and shielded, but not trusted to take care of itself?

"Fyer." Xemnas had appeared in a blur beside the bed, in her line of sight. She looked up in surprise, and tried to look away. He caught her face and directed her back toward him. "I do not mean to stifle you, Fyer. I think of what could become of you without my presence…and I take all means necessary to keep you safe. I would allow you to do as you wished, were it in the interest of your safety. But I am only doing what I must."

Fyer knew he was trying to atone for his words; for someone who didn't feel much, he sure was able to pick up on when she was upset. She refused to meet his gaze, unsure of what she wanted to say. No matter how long she waited, Xemnas didn't move. His patience outdid hers immeasurably, and she finally looked up at him.

"Am I such a burden?" she asked him, as even toned as she could. His grip loosened slightly and his silence stretched longer than she expected. He moved forward, leaning over the bed and her. He placed his hands on either side of her, until his face was only inches away. He still only looked at her, relaying nothing. His behavior was strange, and Fyer leaned back, wondering if she had angered him.

"You wound yourself, Fyer. You are no burden to me. It pains me to see that you think you are so worthless. My mind does not rest when I am away from you, but I refuse for it to be any other way. For without you there is silence. Without you there is nothing. No one else could fill my emptiness, but you do. You fill my thoughts endlessly, regardless of where I am. I long for you when I am away, and hesitate to leave when I am here. I regret having to keep you caged in so, but I have no other choice. Despite what you may believe, I despise that you are left here every single day. It does trouble my thoughts, but just the same, you bring life to my mind. If this is your burden, then I will contentedly carry you eternally," he said softly, his voice full of truth and meaning.

Fyer regretted her childish reaction to his concern. She didn't like being left here either, but at the same time, she longed for Xemnas to remain with her. She could never ask him to do that, though. He was the "Superior", and had many responsibilities. She felt like something that had disrupted his Organization's flow, but he seemed not to care. He only sought to protect her, and keep her close. She had only returned a selfish attitude in thanks. She had done very little for him despite everything he had done for her; he deserved better.

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Xemnas didn't move; completely unresponsive. Fyer leaned back in confusion, and noticed he was regarding her with bewilderment. She looked down shyly, realizing he may not even understand what she had done.

"Fyer…?" he began, sounding surprisingly breathless. She looked up with a start, noticing now the look of bewilderment had been something else entirely. Before she could answer him, he moved his hands further behind her so that he was closer, and met her lips again. His kiss was gentle, nothing like what she had experienced with Marluxia. He was unsure, but passionate at the same time. He reached one hand up and raked it through her hair. To have him this close to her heightened her spirits even further. She had been slowly falling for him, but feelings his lips against hers only pushed it further along. She never wanted to let him go.

Xemnas finally leaned back with a gasp. His face was flushed, which was another surprise. She had never once seem him flustered by anything. He touched his forehead to hers, eyes closed as his breath slowed. She reached up and tugged at a strand of his hair, loving the texture. She had always adored his hair, but had denied it while she had still been wary of him. Now, she knew that running her fingers through his hair brought that languid smile to his beautiful face.

"How can such a small act put such vivid feelings into my mind?" he asked softly. Fyer's hand paused and she waited for him to continue. She wasn't sure what kind of feelings she was talking about. He opened his eyes and leaned back. "Holding you as you sleep…I feel such contentment in seeing you so peaceful in my arms. I do not wish to leave you in the early hours. But this…is hard to describe. That touch gave me peace. I felt a connection there greater than any I have felt, and it cannot be broken. I feel even closer to you, now." Fyer relaxed as he explained himself, secretly glad he had stopped himself. Physical affection was not something she was keen on, but kissing him had felt right at the moment. If he had pushed further, she may have fled out of instinct. How could she have faced him after that? She erased the worry from her face quickly when she realized he was studying her closely.

"It takes trust to do something like that," she said, knowing it was true in her case. She had felt the fleeting desire to be closer to him, but had never felt the need to act on it until now. Or had been brave enough. "I trust you, Xemnas. And my feelings have grown more for you every day…I wanted to show you that. Though sometimes I may act unsure or self-conscious…my feelings for you won't go away, and I don't want them to." Xemnas tilted his head as she spoke. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting on arm on her leg.

"Those words were in that kiss…," he said, understanding perfectly. "What made you do that instead of simply speaking?" She knew he was curious, but she shrugged and looked down sheepishly.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to, I suppose. Have you ever just acted out of desire? Reasonably, anyway," she said, remembering sharply that was what Marluxia had done. She shoved him out of her thoughts, angry that he had already done so much damage that she couldn't even think of affection without his touch creeping into her mind. He touched her face.

"Only when I want to hold you," he replied, standing suddenly. He moved over to the dresser again. Fyer watched him curiously as he pulled on a shirt. He moved over and opened a wardrobe in the corner. He pulled out his hooded cloak that he and the rest of the Organization wore, and she knew he was about to leave her. She looked at him sadly, and he paused when he saw her expression. She corrected it and looked away. She had already distracted him enough for the day; he had already waited for her to awaken, when he was usually gone long before.

"Rest. You are not obligated to go anywhere, Fyer," Xemnas said, returning to her bedside and looking down at her. She tried to smile, but couldn't. She didn't want him to go, especially after sharing their first kiss. "Do not be so sad, Fyer. I will always come back for you," Xemnas said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Fyer met his gaze.

"I…I know, I'm sorry," Fyer stammered, distracting herself by stretching. Xemnas leaned down and kissed her on the neck as she was stretching. She jumped, and he straightened.

"Do not fret. Sleep. You are safe now. I will return," Xemnas promised. He seemed in an odd hurry to leave. Fyer nodded, tilting her head. Then she saw him hesitate, and remembered his words about his trouble leaving her every morning. She nodded again, trying to be unselfish, and he finally turned away and left. When he was gone, she sat in the empty bed quietly, replaying everything that had happened in her head. They were slowly growing closer, and everything seemed to be getting better between them with each passing day. However, in the back of her mind she had a worry that it would not last. Everything in her life that had brought her joy had eventually been destroyed and she had been plunged into darkness. Perhaps, this time…it would not end and leave her alone again.

Fyer forced herself out of bed and took a shower, feeling much better afterwards. Her headache had faded a bit, but it was still uncomfortable and made her feel groggy and sluggish. She gave in and followed Xemnas' advice to rest some more. She pulled the covers around her tight and curled up. She moved to Xemnas' side of the bed and was surrounded by his scent. Finding peace at last, she delved into another endless torrent of darkness. Even though he wasn't beside her, she felt surrounded by him as she slept in the depths on his mind, shielded from the dreams that threatened to hurt her. Even when he was away, he was with her; as he had promised.


	14. Chapter 14: Your Existence

Bring it in...cue drama and possibly interesting hints at things to come!

I want to say thanks to those who read my stories, and those who have made comments/reviews. It makes me happy as I write these chapters, to know that someone appreciates my writing.

A very special thanks to you! (you know who you are :) )

And onward we go...

Fyer lifted her head, blinking the sleep away. Xemnas seemed to have forgotten to turn the lights back off when he left; they were still on dim. Her headache had finally vanished and she felt much better. She wondered how much of the day she had slept away.

A knock came from the door, and she wondered if that was what had wakened her. She stretched and stood, waiting a moment for her balance to return to her before moving toward the door. She had a tank top and a pair of loose shorts on, which was perfect as long as the member at her door didn't ask her to leave the room. She didn't plan on going anywhere, because she had seen the sights of the castle and had no place in it. She couldn't even train anymore because of the threat of Marluxia. This made her pause at the door handle.

Gritting her teeth, she grasped it. She refused to let him keep her shivering in fear even when she was safe in Xemnas' room. She pulled the door open and stared in surprise.

"Hey there, Fyer," Axel said quietly, looking mostly at the floor. He met her eyes only for a split second before looking away. Fyer let go of the door and took a step forward. She leaned against the door frame and gazed at him.

"Hello, Axel," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like him acting this way. She wanted him to be cheerful and sarcastic, and boisterous. His sheepish attitude didn't suit him.

He didn't say anything for a long time, so she waited patiently. He glanced up at her again.

"How are you feeling? After last night, I mean. Wanted to see if…if you were better now," he asked, opting to not mention their conversation. Fyer had no such intentions.

"I feel fine now. I've had plenty of time to recover," she responded, and Axel nodded.

"That's good," he said simply. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Fyer took a few steps forward, forcing him to lean back and look at her.

"Why are you being like this? Where's the Axel I know?" she exclaimed. His bright green eyes blinked.

"He's right here. Fyer, I…I think last night, I maybe said some things that I shouldn't have," he said, brow furrowed. "You're….you're with Xemnas, and I had no business saying what I did. It was stupid, and I'm sorry. Hope you'll forgive me for being an idiot." Fyer was taken back for a second. The last thing she expected was an apology. He had confessed feelings for her, and now he was calling himself an idiot for feeling them. She did not want to make him feel bad for feeling them, but she didn't know how to handle them being there either.

"You're not an idiot for saying anything, Axel. I consider you one of my greatest friends. I trust you with my life. I'm not going to think you're untrustworthy or incompetent just because you say that you…y-you have feelings toward me. I just….," she trailed off, not sure what she should say. Axel was finally focused on her now. He reached out gingerly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. You can't return them. You and Xemnas…," Axel finished, looking off for a second. "So…just forget what I said, alright? We good?" Fyer looked at his beautiful green eyes, and remembered the way they had looked at her when he had spoken to her the night before. She wouldn't be able to forget.

"I didn't ever think we weren't," Fyer replied, tilting her head. "Axel, I don't want to lose you. Please don't stop being my friend." Fyer's voice was full of emotion, thinking of what it would be like for Axel to avoid and ignore her. She had grown to like the fiery young man, but not in the same way he had come to like her. Axel straightened, eyes big.

"No, of course not. Fyer, I don't think it would be possible for me to be able to stay away from you. No worries, Fyer. I'll always be right here. Whenever you need me," he assured, the other hand up as if he was going to hug her. He seemed to think better of it and dropped it. Fyer looked up at him.

"Thank you…," she whispered, still feeling as though she were hurting him. She wished he didn't feel what he did for her, because she didn't feel the same. She knew how that felt; it had happened to her in her home town. She had adored a young man, who had a wonderful sense of humor and was kind to everyone. When she had explained her feelings for him, he had brushed them away as if they were nothing. The pain she had felt was devastating. She hoped Axel wasn't feeling the same thing.

Axel smiled.

"Hey, everything's good, don't give me such a gloomy look," he said, winking. "Anyway, that's the main reason I came here, but there's something else. I spoke to Xemnas before he left. Almost got my ass kicked for some reason. I mentioned you might need some fresh air and gave my recon report to him before suggesting that I take you to the new world with me. It's perfectly safe in certain parts, and it would be good for you to get out of this castle. When I mentioned it, Xemnas gave me this hellish look," Axel explained, shuddering. "He asked if I was trying to put you in danger, but I finally got him to understand that you needed to get away from the castle, even if for a day. Besides, Marluxia can open portals in the training room, sure. But he can't open them in Wonderland because he doesn't know the coordinates. Xemnas just said he'd contemplate it and speak to me when he returned."

Fyer brightened. The thought of leaving the castle to explore a new world sounded fantastic. She didn't enjoy the dull walls and darkness of the Castle, and had wondered if she would ever see anything else. In one sense, she was glad to be there with Xemnas. But in another, she missed the trees and the sun, and the life that brimmed in her world. All she had here was cold stone walls and darkness only broken by the bluish glow that came from the castle walls.

Axel saw her shift in expression and grinned.

"I knew you'd go for it. The only trick is getting Mr. Overprotective to let you go," Axel said with a roll of his eyes. Fyer didn't say anything, remembering the conversation from the night before. She understood why he had given Axel such a fierce look. He said it pained him to keep her confined, but it worried him equally to let her go. She knew he wanted to keep her safe, but was reluctant to say no; he was probably irritated that he was forced to make a decision so soon after their talk. Axel crossed his arms and studied her. "Haven't seen you come out of your room yet. Have you eaten anything today?"

Fyer realized she hadn't, but didn't feel hungry at all. She wasn't sure if it was from the night before, or if she was simply sluggish from her excessive sleeping. She shook her head, and Axel eyed her for a long moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"Xemnas left way later than usual. I was a little worried about you, for sure. You look exhausted," Axel commented, looking a little alarmed. She met his gaze in confusion. She wasn't sure why he was getting upset.

"I'm fine. He waited until I woke up to see if the Sake had worn off. He didn't realize what Demyx gave me, I suppose," she responded, brushing a hand through her hair. She realized how messy it was, and Axel hadn't said a word about it. Axel nodded, seeming a little relieved.

"Well, that's reassuring…at least he gives a shit now. Anyways, come on and eat something. Don't want you to starve yourself. He assigned you to Demyx and Saix, but they're both still opening portals. I'm back from recon for the afternoon. I'm going back tonight because most of the world's residents are active during the day. I'm taking a break, so I can keep an eye on you for now," he said, winking. Fyer nodded. Axel seemed to think that Xemnas didn't care quite as much as he should, but Axel didn't know him as intimately as she did. Sure, he left most of the day and didn't interact with her much outside of his room, and she could understand why he thought he was distant. Though nothing overly intimate had happened between the two, she didn't want to inform the entire Organization that she and Xemnas shared affection.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Well, we can just stand here for a while if you want," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He laughed seeing her startled expression.

"I need to change first," she blurted out, turning back toward the room. Axel nodded.

"I'll wait out here. Don't fall back asleep now!" he barked, chuckling at himself as she closed the door. Fyer moved about the room, pulling on appropriate clothes and trying to fix her hair the best she could. She paused before the dresser and noticed Xemnas' book lying on the surface. She set the brush down and touched the soft cover. She glanced at the spine, but nothing was written there. She was about to open it out of curiosity, but something made her stop. It was an unmarked book; what if it was something private to Xemnas? She lifted her hand from the book and gazed at it for a moment. She was curious as to what it held within its pages, but she had no reason to open it. Whatever it was didn't concern her; otherwise he would have told her.

When Fyer exited his room, Axel was playing with fire in the hallway. It arced around in circles, weaving around his hands effortlessly. He twisted his hand and the flames crept along it, jetting out from his fingers. He noticed her and the flames vanished.

"Hey, there you are! How about some food?" he exclaimed, as if he hadn't just been magically creating fire. Axel grinned at her bewildered expression and headed off. She followed quickly, looking down at his gloved hands. Somehow the fire hadn't singed the leather at all. How could that be possible? She shook her head quickly to banish the thought. She knew better; nothing seemed impossible in this castle.

In the commons area, Demyx and Saix were opening portals like Axel had said they were doing. She spotted someone on the far side of the room, before the glass wall. She studied the figure for a moment and realized that it was the blonde-haired scientist, Vexen. He was holding papers in front of him as he jotted down notes, glancing from there to the darkness outside.

"What's he doing?" Fyer asked softly, and Axel paused to follow her gaze.

"Ah, Vexen. He's checking for signs of the moon. I mean, we know it's coming because of the way Saix has been acting, but he's trying to determine the night it will happen. Demyx told him this morning, and it's all he's been doing. He'll go up on the roof and scribble some more, then disappear into his dungeon until he has the exact time," Axel said, putting emphasis on the word "dungeon" so that Fyer laughed suddenly. She covered her mouth an instant after, and Vexen swiveled his head around to pierce her with his frightening green stare. He had been able to pinpoint her by just the sound of her voice. He studied her for a short moment, then turned away and continued on his notes. Axel grabbed her shoulder and gave her a shake.

"Don't let him creep you out. He's weird for sure, but he's not social. He probably won't even speak to you. But he knows what he's doing when it comes to stuff like this. Onward to brighter things," Axel added, tugging her along with him. She caught her balance and followed him into the empty kitchen. After Axel had managed to make her eat something, he leaned on the counter and looked at her seriously.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly. She stared at him in surprise. His question was out of the blue; he had been focused on the food, and had thrown that out there as if they had been discussing it for a while.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she replied, hoping he explained why he was asking. He laughed.

"How simpler could that question have been, Fyer?" he chuckled, straightening. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Are you happy? I mean, you were brought here against your will, attacked, injured nearly to the point of death, and have not been granted permission to leave. I see you around here every day, not smiling, but not zoned out either. I've been trying to figure it out for a while. They say happiness is one of the best emotions to have, and I wondered if you had it, that's all."

He had asked a complicated question without realizing. She hadn't even thought about her happiness since coming here. Sure, things weren't exactly perfect in the beginning, and they weren't now, but they had gotten better. She didn't like where she was, or the way some of the Organization members acted toward her. She missed her world. But at the same time, she had here what she didn't have in her own world; she had friends who shielded her, protected her, and appreciated her. To some of them, she was accepted. And Xemnas…he was becoming everything she had foreseen herself never having. In a way, the good and the bad clashed against each other and evened out. She didn't even know how she felt being here, but she knew for sure she didn't regret it.

"I'm content," she said finally. Happiness was close at hand, but there was still something keeping it at bay. She was afraid to be happy, lest it be torn from her; she had a smaller fall if she didn't allow herself to be overjoyed when things came crashing down.

Axel grinned at her, but didn't speak. His green eyes spoke a different story. She met his gaze and felt it pierce her. Somehow, she knew he could see right through her. He could see her core, everything she had left unsaid. It was an odd feeling, to be seen so easily when she thought she was hiding it so well. Instead of calling her out, he just turned his smile into a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Fyer." Axel looked off for a second. "I've got some stuff to take care of in Twilight Town. I'd sneak you there if I could, but you need a cloak, and Xemnas is the only one that has the extras. I thought I'd spend a bit with you while the day was at a standstill. I don't like seeing you cooped up in his room all the time. You should come out of there often. There's always someone assigned to you now, you know. So you're safe. Don't….don't let him smother you." He looked slightly aggravated, and Fyer tilted her head. She sighed.

"Axel, I can-"

There was a string of unintelligible shouts and a crash from the commons area. Alarmed, Axel leapt over the table and looked out the door, thrusting an arm out to block Fyer from exiting. After a second, he lowered his hand.

"Well, shit. Maybe Xemnas should have picked your guardians a little better today," Axel said darkly. Fyer leaned around him and gasped.

Demyx was lying on his back on the floor, near an overturned table. The glass inside it had shattered, lying in pieces around Demyx. Vexen was standing in from of him, papers in one hand, and a huge blue shield in the other. He was still, and she wondered what he was doing. Then she noticed Saix.

Saix standing nearby, his back turned. His sides shuddered as he gasped in air, hands covering his face. Something was ailing him, and he was fighting it furiously. Finally, he sank down onto one of the couches, eyes closed. He leaned on the arm, one hand covering his eyes.

"Forgive me, Demyx," he said simply, tone flat. Demyx stirred and slowly sat up with a groan. Vexen's shield disappeared in a cloud of chilly white air, and he glanced down at Demyx.

"Hell and a half, man. Did….did you have to throw me for saying one stupid damned word to you?" Demyx snapped, brushing glass off his arms. Saix didn't move or say anything. He looked up at Vexen. "When is this gonna be over? Tell me soon please." Vexen blinked lazily, seeming amused at Demyx's predicament.

"I haven't had time to run the numbers Demyx. It is very close to its opening night, I assure you. Saix's behavior only worsens the closer it comes. I believe in the next day or two, after seeing what he did to you. I will have it analyzed shortly," Vexen said with a low laugh. He stepped through the glass nonchalantly and moved off toward the staircase on the opposite side of the room.

Saix shivered suddenly, and Demyx froze. With a hiss, Saix stood and strode quickly toward the rooms, where Fyer realized there were no windows. He was being forced to hide from the very source that gave him power. She wondered what could possibly be making Saix so susceptible, and felt pity for the man. He had always been so calm, but now…

"How you doin', Demyx?" Axel asked, moving over and leaning against the couch behind Demyx. He swiveled his head around and glared, still lying in a shimmering pool of glass.

"Bite me," he growled. He grabbed the couch for support and stood. He rolled his shoulders and began brushing the last bit of glass off of him.

"What happened?" Fyer asked, coming up beside Axel. Demyx turned, trying to stretch his back.

"Well….I found a world. Turned to Saix, gonna get his attention so he can secure it...I say his name, then next thing I know, he's got me by the shoulders and throws me across the damned room," Demyx said, wincing as he looked down. "Right into the table, I might add. Vexen got in-between us and Saix made himself back off. He's still got his mind about him, but he's ridiculously short tempered. I mean, what would he have done if I had gotten TWO words in?!"

"Needless to say, you lost the coordinates," Axel said with a smirk. Demyx looked at him in exasperation.

"Think you could have held a portal open when your ass got slammed into a glass table, man?" Demyx challenged, and Axel shook his head.

"Probably not. But I do have one bright thing to tell you. Since Saix is out of commission, you're in charge of Fyer for the rest of the day," Axel exclaimed, holding out his arms around her as if presenting a prize. Demyx blinked as though he had forgotten.

"Ah, yea, Xemnas assigned us last night. Maybe he didn't realize Saix was having a bit of…trouble," Demyx mused, taking a quick glance at where Saix had disappeared. Fyer crossed her arms.

"Was he this bad last time the moon came around?" Fyer asked gingerly. Axel twisted around to look at her.

"He was tense, but nonviolent; up until the moment he decided to try and kill me," Axel said, motioning at Demyx. "I'd say Demyx got off easy. I don't think there's much of a difference in the way he is now and how he was then. Just the same old Saix. You think he's a calm guy that never gets ruffled, then you turn your back on him for one second…..BAM!" Axel exclaimed, making Fyer jump. He winked at her, but his smile stayed only for a second. It seemed like the more he talked about Saix, the more his mood sank.

"So, you staying here for the rest of the day?" Demyx asked, staring down in thought at the floor as he tried to decide on how to clean up. Axel shook his head.

"Nope. Heading out to Twilight Town to check a few spots that have started giving off signals for Heartless….or so Saix says. Gonna go check it out before I head back out on recon. So you guys have fun, but not too much now, you hear?" Axel added, shooting Demyx a smirk as he turned to walk away.

"Wai-hold up. Do me a favor, man?" Demyx asked, motioning at the glass surrounding him. Axel paused, grinning over his shoulder. Fyer could tell he was contemplating refusing help just to irk Demyx. After a moment of silence, Axel whirled around and thrust his hands out.

Flames leapt up around Demyx, much to his dismay. In a few seconds, the flames were blue, moving swiftly across the floor. Demyx leapt backwards, out of the way, and the flames came together with a gust of heat. Axel waited, then lowered his arms, and the flames died away. To Fyer's utter surprise, all that remained of the mess was the table frame and an orb of glass. Axel pointed at Demyx and narrowed his eyes.

"You owe me, you little wimp," Axel growled, bringing his hand close to his face and blowing on his finger as if to disperse smoke. He glanced over and put a hand lightly on Fyer's shoulder. "Later, Fyer." His voice was soft, a complete switch from the tone he had used with Demyx. When Axel had exited through a portal, the ruffled musician sank down onto the couch with a deep sigh. Fyer moved around and sat down with him, glancing curiously at the glass ball Axel had created with his intense flames. She focused on Demyx, and he blinked at her.

"What is it, Fyer?" he asked in confusion, leaning back when she leaned forward.

"I'm seeing if you're ok. I don't see any cuts or anything," Fyer said, bewildered. Were these people invincible?

"I'm fine, Fyer. Thanks for worrying, though. I've fared worse before. Not by Saix, of course. That was a switch," Demyx said with a light laugh, trying to shake off her worry. She leaned back and glanced back to where Saix had disappeared.

"Demyx, can I ask you a strange question?" she inquired, and Demyx glanced over languidly.

"Of course, Fyer." He watched her curiously.

"Do you…feel emotions? I mean, recently? I have been told I have an effect on the Organization, in the sense of causing emotions to return…I was just wondering if that was true," Fyer asked hurriedly, realizing how foolish it sounded. Demyx looked bewildered. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a perturbed expression. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He gave her a quick look out of the corner of his eye.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying much attention to it, but…when I was out on a mission the other day, a creature got in my way. It was blocking me and my destination, and it wouldn't move. I had no choice left but to slay it so I could move forward. But it hadn't done a thing to me, or even attacked me; it was just in the way. I hesitated….I'd never done that before," Demyx said with a furrowed brow. He straightened and looked at his hands. "I felt…this weird thing in my head that made me want to let it live. I've let others live before, but because it was a waste of time. This time, it was that feeling…it was odd. I've listened to a few others talking about how they've started feeling emotions they've never experienced before, and I guess maybe that was the one I felt. So, I suppose you could say yes, I'm starting to feel emotions now."

He looked at Fyer oddly, then smiled. Fyer smiled too, relieved that the emotion she had awoken in Demyx was a good one. She couldn't imagine how it would be for a member to only recall all the bad ones.

"That's wonderful! I wonder if you will start feeling the rest?" she mused aloud, and Demyx put a hand on his chin.

"It's very possible. Xemnas brought you here, but kept you for more than your dreams. Perhaps he started feeling emotions the moment you got here. He's only gotten better since then," Demyx began, thinking deeply. He brightened and turned toward her. "If this keeps going, and your presence stays here, we may not even need King-"

Demyx stopped midsentence as he caught sight of something over her shoulder. He snapped his jaw shut and subdued immediately, looking slightly afraid. Fyer peered behind her and jumped.

Saix was standing only a few feet away, looking down at them. He was the perfect picture of calm.

"I trust you are well today, Fyer? Xemnas has assigned us to keep watch over you today, so we will do so as we take turns opening portals. Demyx already appears to be doing his part, so I will return to the hunt for worlds," he said lightly, casting Demyx a blank gaze. He met Fyer's and held it for a long time. She didn't break it, hoping to catch a glimpse of some faint emotion that would change his even tone. But there was still nothing there. Had the effect not reached Saix, or was he hiding it?

Without another word, Saix strode to the front of the room and closed his eyes. As he held out his hands, Demyx looked over at Fyer nervously.

"I hate to say this, but I'd feel safer if you weren't in here. I can protect you against a lot, but not Saix when he's like this," Demyx said apologetically, and Fyer nodded. His voice was almost inaudible, and she knew it was best if she went back to Xemnas' room. She wondered again why Xemnas had made such a poor choice in guardians; had he been too distracted when he assigned them?

"Good luck," Fyer mouthed, touching Demyx's shoulder before standing and moving toward the rooms. She took one last glance back at Saix, but he was standing still, as though he had never lost his bearings.

Fyer sat in the bed for a long time, staring up at the ceiling as thoughts roamed through her mind. She was trying to understand what it would be like to be feeling emotions for the first time, and how confusing it would be. She assumed only instinct would guide them in making the right reactions to feeling such foreign things. Her mind moved on to Xemnas and his slow progression toward a warm and caring creature. She wondered if he only reflected her actions and words at time because he didn't understand, or if he truly felt them and didn't know how to express them.

Her eyelids drooped and she shook her head in annoyance. She had slept nearly the entire day away and was still tired, much to her dismay. Without anything else to do, she relented and let sleep come to her without a fight. When she slept, she felt Xemnas all around her. It was comforting to know she was somehow near him. The darkness was pure and uninterrupted, no shred of danger or dream finding her. When Fyer woke, she was disoriented.

She had forgotten to turn off the lights, and they were still on. She knew that meant only one thing. She looked over and saw an empty space where Xemnas was. Had she only slept for a short while?

Fyer shook the sleep from her head and stood, stretching. Fyer pulled open the door and listened closely. The halls were silent, and Fyer wasn't sure what to make of it. There was no day or night to tell what part of the day it was, and she had yet to see a clock. Fyer stepped out carefully and moved down the hallway. She didn't hear the members playing their nightly poker game, or any chatter from the commons area.

She walked into the empty commons area and crossed her arms in confusion. It seemed as if everyone had gone off to bed, yet Xemnas had not returned. She felt her chest tighten and worry crashed down on her immediately. What if he had finally found Marluxia, and had not been prepared? Could Marluxia have the strength to take him down?

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," a voice said suddenly, shocking Fyer. Her heart raced and she spun around, trying to locate the origin. She finally spotted a figure on one of the couches, leaning forward toward the windows. She took a few steps and studied Saix, who had somehow gone unnoticed on her first look around the room.

"Especially this late," Saix added, voice tight. Saix's eyes were fixed on the window, his hands on the couch on either side of him. His expression was completely unreadable. Fyer rubbed her arms and glanced around.

"But…I'm not alone. You're here too," Fyer pointed out, waiting only a second before continuing. "I only came out because Xemnas hadn't come back yet. Has he ever done this before?" Saix didn't even blink.

"Many times. Sometimes he wouldn't return for days. But he's never done it with you here," Saix expounded, corner of his mouth twitching. Fyer noticed this but thought nothing of it. Fyer bit her lip in thought.

"Should…I be worried?" she asked in a small voice. Saix finally shifted. He turned his eyes to her and hers widened. They seemed to be glowing faintly, despite the soft light that the walls of the castle cast upon them.

"Xemnas is Superior…he does not fall easily to any foe. He has never fallen, and would not do so now. Why should it be different now that you are here?" he asked, an edge to his voice. Fyer took a step back when he stood, not sure if she was imagining the anger in his eyes. "Yes, why should things be different? You appeared and Xemnas was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. He has changed and has begun to let things fall behind him. So many plans were being unraveled that would have succeeded with such ease. So many unfinished paths that could bring us closer to Kingdom Hearts...All lay forgotten in your wake. He has all but abandoned his ambitions. The Organization is left to the futile hope that you will bring back our emotions with your mere presence, because our leader has strayed."

Saix had taken a few steps forward, but Fyer didn't move, paralyzed by his words. She didn't realize that was what she had done. She had disrupted everything; no wonder some of the members despised her. What was she but a distraction? Saix's eyes narrowed.

"The members have noticed his change, but have not taken advantage of his weakness because they too have felt it. You are dredging the emotions we have all but forgotten, and dragging them back to the surface. Some have regained their emotions to the point where a mission has become a major challenge. Such as Demyx said; he could not slay a creature that blocked his path because he _felt_ for it. Until our mission is done, emotions will only serve to destroy us. You have already cracked the foundation; it is not long before we fall and all hope is lost. While the Organization is changing, I have felt nothing from your presence. Some would call you worth the trouble; but I have not felt a single change since your appearance. I am left alone in this because the others are forgetting the mission as well. Soon I will be the only one striving to regain what is ours. No…I will not be the only one. There are others outside of the Organization that see this too. Surely our foes know this, too. How long will it be before they strike?!"

His voice rose suddenly, and Fyer jumped. His words hurt like knives, but she had nothing to say in her defense. If she was truly shoving the Organization off the path toward their goal, she had nothing to say for herself. She looked down at the floor, unable to take Saix's glowing gaze. She saw his feet join hers and froze. She hadn't even heard him move, and now he was standing right in front of her. He seemed to think she was an obstacle; would he destroy her?

Fyer looked up very slowly, hoping her gaze did not provoke him. To her relief and surprise, he seemed stunned. He peered at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"So that is what you have done to me," he said softly, and Fyer looked at him blankly. He continued. "When I am close to you, the influence of the moon fades. I can feel my nerves settling, and my anger fading…how is it that you do this?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Fyer said nothing. Her mind was still playing back what he had said about her influence breaking down the Organization. Xaldin had mentioned his fear of her doing this, but no one had actually accused her of it until now. Saix let out a slow breath and looked subdued.

"It appears you have an influence over me too, in a different way. One which I cannot form a complaint toward…However, what I said still stands. Our mission has nearly ground to a halt, and I fear the worst when others outside of our Organization notice this. You put us at great risk without realizing it. Something must be done, or all of our sacrifices will have been for nothing. But I fear even worse…even if you leave, or perish…Xemnas will not forget you, and he will not stop until he has you back. It seems as if my words are useless," Saix said with a defeated tone. He looked away with a perturbed expression. Fyer struggled with her words for a long time, and was only able to force a few out.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered, truly meaning it. Saix looked down at her in silence for a long moment.

"One cannot be sorry for their existence, only for the actions they make. I see now that my words have been harsh. You did not come here by choice to unhinge our Organization…but your presence does so anyway. There is naught you can do but exist, it seems," Saix said softly, seeming resolved. He turned away, then glanced back over his shoulder. "Only fate can decide our path, and you are no different. What will be your fate, I wonder?"

Fyer watched him walk away and took slow steps backwards. How could she not have seen this? Xemnas had never told her how the Organization truly works, and she had no idea she was disrupting it. Why had Xemnas not done something about it? Was he ready to abandon their mission and leave the Organization lost in his wake, or would they join him?

Fyer shut Xemnas's door behind her and sank into the chair beside the bed, anxiety pouring into her like an unhindered flood. She had only reveled in her discovery of affection in Xemnas, and had never thought about what effect it had on the rest of the Organization. How could she drag Xemnas to her and allow the Organization to flounder because of her?

And how could she look into Xemnas' eyes and tell him to abandon her? She couldn't; she wasn't that strong. Her weakness would lead to the downfall of Organization 13. It was as if the flames were raging before her again as she was unable to stop them. Saix had wondered about what she was fated for…perhaps it was to be the one who stood by watching as those fell around her.

Because she existed.


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Rabbit Hole

My knowledge on Kingdom Hearts in this area is a little fuzzy, so I apologize in advance if I offend by too much inaccuracy.

Another round of thank yous to my readers, and a hopes that this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Charge onward.

Fyer was still awake in the chair an hour later when Xemnas walked in. He paused in the doorway and looked around cautiously, hand still on the door handle. He had something under one arm, bundled up. He glanced at the glow of the lights in the room, then spotted Fyer. He took in her stricken look and his words died in his mouth. He wasn't sure what to think of the look she was giving him, or how to respond.

Fyer had been wrought with turmoil since she had spoken with Saix. Everything he said had struck deep into her core. She was causing more distress than she had even realized. Yet Xemnas had said nothing, nor any others. Only Saix, who was blunt because of the moon's powerful effect. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Xemnas, but if she was between the Organization members and everything they strove for…

"You have to let me go," Fyer said shakily, before he could speak. Xemnas blinked, then relaxed his expression. He looked down at the bundle under his arm.

"I know, Fyer," he answered, and Fyer's heart froze in her chest. "I pondered it all day as I hunted for Marluxia. I realized how it must be to be trapped in a repetitive place, like Castle Oblivion; seeming no beginning or end, unable to escape or find a way out. I understood then that I had to let you go."

Xemnas strode over and placed the bundle in Fyer's lap gently. She watched him speechlessly. He straightened and gestured at it.

"When I finally decided, I retrieved this for you. I believe it will be slightly too large for you, but it will serve its purpose all the same. That is a cloak; just the same as the ones the Organization members wear. It will keep you safe as you travel through any dark corridor. Axel himself will keep you safe against all odds, it seems. His care for you rivals my own, I have come to understand," Xemnas explained, his voice growing darker at his last statement. Fyer still stared up at Xemnas, heart beating fast. He had completely misunderstood her, and she couldn't bring up the courage to say it again. It had taken everything to say it the first time. She didn't want him to let her go, but it seemed like the right thing to do; she couldn't imagine watching the others forever without their hearts in exchange for her happiness. It wasn't fair either way.

"Th-thank you, Xemnas," Fyer choked out, nearly in tears. Xemnas' expression grew bewildered again as she touched the cloak. She had to be strong; she didn't want the Organization to suffer with the emptiness forever. They had protected her; she had to return the favor by being unselfish.

"But…it's not what I meant," she finally forced out, clenching her fists. Xemnas furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What is it you meant, Fyer?" he inquired, trying to see her face. She couldn't look up at him.

"You have to…y-you have to take me back to Twilight Town. You have to leave me there," she said in a rush, trying to find the right words to make him understand. "A-as long as I'm here, they won't be able to get their hearts back. I c-can't do that to them…to you." Xemnas was silent for a long time, but Fyer still didn't look up. If he had noticed the hindering effect she had on the members, he would have to agree. If she was there, the members had part of their emotions back, and they would never be able to reach Kingdom Hearts. Everything they had fought so hard for would be lost because of her being there. If she left, perhaps they would finally get what they had always longed for. Who was she to deny them?

"Do I mean nothing to you?" Xemnas asked suddenly, steel in his voice. Fyer looked up quickly and saw his eyes were narrowed at her. She fumbled with her words, not having expected this. She knew that he shared few of her emotions, and imagined it would be easier for him to let her go than the other way around. Yet, the way he had spoken about her the nights before had started to make her wonder how attached he was. She expected him to be sad, but understanding. She was trying to do something right, but had apparently taken a step in the wrong direction.

"Xemnas, I…you mean everything to me," Fyer answered quietly, subdued by his look. He moved suddenly, and Fyer tensed, not sure what to expect next. He kneeled on the floor in front of her, hands on either arm of the chair. He looked up at her.

"Then why would you ask me to do this? Do you have _any_ idea what you are asking me to do?" Xemnas hissed, gritting his teeth. Fyer bit her lip, trying to hold her resolve. He was making it difficult. He reached up and put a firm hand under her chin, tilting her head down so he could look directly at her. "I can see in your eyes that your heart is not behind your words. It pains you to say this, as it pains me to hear it. You want me to abandon you? Desert you and pretend you never existed?"

"It's th-the only way. If I'm here, all I'm going to do is disrupt the mission. I didn't see this before, but I'm getting in the way. I don't want to keep the Organization from getting their hearts, Xemnas," Fyer blurted out, and Xemnas regarded her silently for a long time. Thoughts were moving through his head, and Fyer wondered feebly what they were. Would he see the logic in her words, or would he think she was only trying to hurt him? She didn't want to hurt him, or herself, but she couldn't stand the thought of being the only reason someone lived an empty and seemingly meaningless existence.

"You truly believe that you are keeping the Organization from reaching Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas asked, seeming irritated now more than angry. He stood suddenly and held his hand out. "Come."

Fyer took his hand gingerly, and he pulled her swiftly out of the chair. He cast her a quick look before pulling her out of the room and off into the castle. They reached the rooftop and stepped out into the darkness. The outline of the door glowed faintly behind them. Fyer paused, but Xemnas tugged her forward, able to see perfectly in the darkness. They stopped at the edge of the stairs leading to the rooftop platform. Fyer shook, her heart still racing. They had not finished the argument yet, and she was still anxious about the outcome. Despite the fact that she had resolved herself to leaving for the good of the Organization, it hurt to even think about.

"There," Xemnas said, pointing. She followed his direction, able to barely make out his arm. She gazed at the sky for a long time, trying to see what he was showing her. He leaned down and put an arm around her, redirecting her face upward. She finally spotted it and blinked in surprise.

It was faint, but something was there. An outline of something far away in the sky. It was almost invisible, like a windswept wisp of a cloud hanging in the air quietly. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it appeared to be in the shape of a heart.

"What is that?" Fyer breathed, momentarily forgetting her strife. Xemnas' gaze was fixed on it.

"That wasn't there when you arrived. The closer we get to Kingdom Hearts, the more it comes into existence. It is proof that our mission is not failing. There is the evidence to disprove your reason for me to abandon you," Xemnas said slowly. He finally turned to her. "Have you any more?"

Fyer looked away quickly. Saix had told her what she had been fearing; that her happiness was unjust and would end. She had believed him so readily that she had been in a hurry to get it over with, so it wouldn't hurt so bad.

"Why…are you so ready to believe that I could leave you without a second thought; that I do not care about you?" he asked softly, waiting for her to look at him. A lump formed in her throat, making it difficult for her to maintain her composure. If it wasn't true that she was hindering the Organization members, why had Demyx spoken of his missions being more difficult with emotions in tow? Why had Saix accused her of disrupting their plans?

She had been trying so hard to do the right thing, but she had only stepped in the wrong direction; the same direction she took to hurt Xemnas. Standing in his shoes, she understood. He had shielded her constantly, taken care of her, and comforted her, and she had doubted him so quickly. She couldn't grasp any words, and only stood there shaking. No matter how many times she tried to make the right choice, it was always the wrong one. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'm afraid," she finally said, grasping at the only part of her mind that was making any sense. She could only tell him what she was feeling right then and there. Xemnas didn't move.

"Of what, my Fyer?" Xemnas asked, voice much softer than before. Fyer finally looked up at him, not bothering to hide her tears.

"Of losing you. I've watched the Organization change with me here. I saw what Saix had told me; with me here, the members are regaining emotions, and it's making it harder for them to complete their missions. I've disrupted…'plans', and I'm a distraction because I have to be constantly guarded to keep safe because I'm too weak to defend myself. You used to have nothing in your eyes when we first met, and now I see something there that I fear I'll lose. I'm changing you too," Fyer rambled, not making her point in the least. "Xemnas…I never meant to doubt you. I want to believe that I'll never lose you, but I'm so afraid that I will. When Saix said those things to me, I panicked…I wanted to act first and hope that the pain was less if it happened now and not later. I don't understand everything that goes on in the Organization, or how things have changed, but I know they have. I was just…"

"Fear…has no place with me. I have told you this before," Xemnas said gently. Fyer looked up in surprise, confounded by his reaction. He was being far too kind; he should still be angry at her. She had acted out foolishly and caused both of them distress because she had jumped to conclusions yet again.

"H-how can you stand me like this? I have been so selfish when it comes to you. I've taken everything you've done for granted," she asked, clenching her fists tight. She despised herself so much at the moment. Xemnas tilted his head.

"No…you are unselfish to a fault, dear Fyer. You are ready to cast away what you desire for the sake of others you barely know. It worries me as much as it makes me adore you," Xemnas said softly. Fyer looked at him oddly. She had never thought she would hear the word 'adore' come out of his mouth. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Fyer answered, looking up at him desolately. Xemnas held his arms out, and Fyer hesitated.

"The world could revolt against my decision, and I would not change my mind. Fyer, I wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've wanted no one else, and never will. If someone takes you, I will bring you back. I want you, always Fyer…as long as you want me," he added, waiting with his arms open. Fyer moved quickly into his arms, and he held her to him.

"Please, Fyer, promise me that you will trust me. Do not let others change your decision about me, for I will not change mine. Promise me you will not let any other come between us," Xemnas asked quietly. "The only way I could ever let you go is if your heart no longer wanted me. I am here to stay, Fyer. Nothing will take me away from you. The only thing keeping us apart is your fear. Let it go…I promise you that I will never let you go, Fyer. Nothing can change my mind."

She had been a fool to let anyone so easily sway her. Xemnas had been the only constant; he had never hurt her, physically or mentally, and had always been there to assure her. She considered herself lucky that he had not given up on her; she had been self-conscious to the point that she believed he could not possibly want her; that he would eventually leave her. To hear him worried about others coming between them told her that she had not reassured him in the same way he had assured her. She had learned that most promises made were lies, but Xemnas was different. She thought about the faint heart shape in the sky and knew that everything would be ok. She had compacted the Organization, but it was going onward despite her presence. Why had Saix said those things to her if they weren't true?

She had proof in the sky above them that Saix had told her lies. Xemnas was reaching out to her, asking for reassurance. He was as much at risk at holding out his affection to her; it was finally time she cast away all doubt and reassured him. She wanted nothing more.

"I promise. I could never want anyone else. I will always be here, with you," Fyer said at last, closing her eyes. Xemnas hugged her tighter. He was a big man, and it felt like he enveloped her completely when he held her.

"Always," he repeated, voice distant. He released her and looked down at her face. He turned and sat down on one of the steps, and she joined him, her eyes adjusted enough to be able to see his face. The light from the door was just enough illumination.

"Why did Saix say those things to me?" Fyer asked quietly, hoping she didn't provoke Xemnas. He leaned back, looking down at his hands. He started taking off his gloves when he realized they were still on.

"I recognized some of his words come out of your mouth, so I knew he had been the one to upset you, but I wanted to know what you had concluded. I feared it would strike doubt into your heart, and it did," he began, pausing as he regrouped his thoughts. He set his gloves beside him. "Saix grows more agitated with the approach of the moon, and that is what caused him to finally speak the words on his mind. There is some truth to his words. Other plans have been stopped and been forgotten for the moment, but not because you are distracting me. You have woken me, and something different stirs within me now. Some things the Organization was doing, or planning on doing…are no longer feasible to me. I had no remorse or reason in my original state, and thus the activities did not trouble me. Now I understand. I know there is a way to reach Kingdom Hearts now without doing everything we planned to do. Saix grows more anxious because I have not re-evaluated our strategy. Much energy has gone into carving many paths to our goals…but many now lay abandoned. I understand his frustration, but he had no right to lay blame upon you."

"I see…," Fyer said, chest still aching from her foolish leap to conclusions. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being without Xemnas. She moved closer to him, and he watched her.

"You forget, too, when Demyx spoke to you about his emotion, did he seem unhappy about having it?" Xemnas asked suddenly. Fyer thought back and remembered his content tone. He had been troubled by the decision he was forced to make in his mission, but he didn't seem unhappy about it.

"No," Fyer said, brow furrowed. Xemnas tilted his head and his gold eyes glittered.

"You are giving the Organization a taste of what it has forgotten. You have only fueled them onwards. They revel in the rediscovery of each emotion, and they only have you to thank for it. None but Saix has refuted it. Do you not imagine that a creature that had been so long without sunlight that it has forgotten it, would catch a glimpse of the sun's rays and only thirst for more? You are no hindrance to this Organization," Xemnas reassured, looking up at the sky again.

"I understand the longing," she said, thinking about the literal way he had described their viewpoint. She looked over at him, and watched him gaze calmly at the sky. He was something else, for sure. She had never met anyone like him back in her world. Everyone was different, and had their own personalities, but Xemnas was in a category of his own. Even before he had begun to change, his calmness around her hinted at a kind heart buried deep within his cold resolve. She knew she was fortunate to be with him, and would never break her promise to him.

"I'm sorry, Xemnas. For doubting you. Despite the fact that you told me many times that you would protect me and always want me here, I had doubted everything. I didn't know what to do today, and I started acting foolishly," Fyer said, feeling the need to apologize. Xemnas looked over, eyes smoldering. Even though he was leaning back, he was still nearly even with her.

"Do not be sorry; you only tried to do what you believed was right. I just simply want you to trust me and believe it when I say that I want you here always," he responded evenly. His eyes studied hers with a strong measure of calm. He seemed so at ease that Fyer felt her own tension fading. She reached over and brushed her hand through his hair, how she knew he liked it. After a few moments, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face again.

"Always."

They returned to Xemnas' room and Fyer collapsed on the bed, emotionally and physically exhausted. Xemnas put his cloak away and started unbuttoning his shirt before he paused. He walked over and shook Fyer's shoulder lightly, startling her out of her dozing. She had nearly reached sleep.

"Axel is taking you to Wonderland tomorrow. He will protect you and guide you, but I must ask you to take extra care around the inhabitants. They will recognize you as an outsider by your dress, and you must not trust them no matter how innocent they seem. We have established light connections with other worlds, but they do not trust us, as we should not trust them," Xemnas instructed, tilting his head when she blinked at him sleepily. She realized he was waiting for acknowledgment.

"Alright," she said softly, exhausted. He nodded and leaned down. When he kissed her, she was shocked. He tilted her head back and moved his lips to his favorite spot on her throat, erasing the sleep from her mind.

"X-Xemnas," she gasped, trying to understand why he was affectionate all of a sudden. He stopped and moved enough so he could look into her eyes. He noted her flushed complexion and allowed himself a satisfied smile. Fyer knew then that he had intended to get a rise out of her, knowing that she was on the edge of sleep. Instead of continuing, he straightened, brushing her lips with his fingers, and moved off to the other side of the room, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt as he headed into the shower.

Bewildered, Fyer relaxed again and turned on her side. No matter how terrible she thought things were becoming, Xemnas was there to quell her fears. He was more than she had ever asked for.

Fyer didn't remember when she fell asleep; it was over in a blink. Her consciousness came to her and she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed, and couldn't move anything. She tried her fiercest to move, but couldn't. She had heard of people waking from dreams and become unable to move because of the way the body locked itself down during sleep, but she hadn't been dreaming.

"You do know what's going to happen if you do this?" a voice asked suddenly, catching Fyer's attention. She recognized it as Xigbar. She had evidently woken in the midst of a conversation.

"Nothing will happen. I was the half that became the most powerful; if I decide the replication plan ends, it ENDS," Xemnas said sharply, sounding more commanding than usual.

"Hey, I'm not arguing with your Superiority…I was just trying to point out that those _certain people_ are going to do something if you halt their plans," Xigbar emphasized. "You're the only one who was able to do anything about the damned plan anyway. When you let it go, they're going to do anything to get it running again. They're not stupid. They're going to find out about Fyer, if they haven't already, and you know what happens next."

"They won't be able to reach her. When we close the portals I left for them, they will no longer be able to come here. It's done with. I can see through them now. They can do nothing to change my mind," Xemnas said firmly, and there was silence. She heard someone sigh.

"I will start shutting down replication immediately, and everything else you mentioned. Vexen might give me a bit of trouble, but I'll handle it. You're 100% with this?" Xigbar asked again, pausing.

"It's an order," Xemnas answered darkly. She heard Xigbar laugh softly.

"In all honesty, I'm glad you came to. But I still have to say it's foolish," Xigbar added, voice light as if he expected backlash. Xemnas growled.

"What would you have me do? Continue it?" Xemnas snapped. "No matter which path I choose, someone will be displeased. I simply chose the one my newly found conscious told me to. I will handle anything THOSE others will try."

There was silence, then footsteps.

"As you command, Lord Xemnas," Xigbar said formally, his footsteps fading as he exited and moved down the hallway. There was silence again, and Fyer struggled to come out of her paralyzed state. Still to no avail, she felt Xemnas's hand touch her face suddenly. He brushed the hair back from her forehead, and he stood there quietly. Fyer wished she could open her eyes and look at him, but she still had no control over her body. He touched her face for a moment longer, then she heard him moving away. Fyer listened as his footsteps faded, and tried very carefully to open her eyes. When they did, she sat up violently and shook herself with a gasp.

It had been no coincidence that she had not been able to move until he had walked away. She had heard a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, she realized. He must have thought she was still asleep and had been keeping her there somehow. Those 'other plans' that had been halted were the ones he had been speaking about to Xigbar. Those were the ones Saix must have been aggravated about, Fyer realized. Now, Xemnas had made sure to end them completely. Who were the 'others' he was talking about? Was he putting himself in danger? And what was 'replication'?

Fyer slid out of bed and opened the door, peeking out into the hallway. She didn't hear Xemnas' voice down the hallway, and she knew he had already left. She closed the door again and glanced around, all sleep gone from her mind. She remembered that Axel was going to take her to another world, and started preparing herself. When she was pulling clothes out of the drawer, she paused and looked at the dresser's surface. The book that Xemnas had left there previously was gone. She wondered again briefly what was in it, and if she should have taken a quick look inside it.

She started changing clothes, still lost in thought, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a sec!" she called, trying to hurry into her pants. She had found the best combination of clothes she had for outdoor travel; which wasn't very good. She knew they wouldn't protect her against bodily injury, but she hoped she wouldn't need them to. After a quick run of the brush through her heair, she rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"You ready?!" Axel cried, seeming overly excited. He paused and eyed her. "No, you're not. Where's your cloak? Xemnas said he brought you one." Fyer blinked and thought back. She remembered he had set it in her lap, barely noticed by her as she struggled to tell him what was on her mind. She turned around and looked about the room. She spotted it folded neatly in the chair she had been sitting in the night before. She retrieved it and shook it out, surprised to see that it was exactly her height.

"Here, let me help you. You gotta unzip the front, then unfasten the useless brooch here," Axel said suddenly, taking it from her. He held it out, and she put her arms through the sleeves. She zipped it back up and fastened the brooch, glancing down at herself. The sleeves were a bit long, and it fit loosely on her, but it wasn't quite touching the ground, to her relief. She noticed a pendant hanging from the brooch and peered at it curiously. It was small and silver; half a heart. She looked up at Axel and noted with confusion that his had no pendant. Axel noticed it too, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well now isn't that interesting," he commented, putting a finger underneath it and examining it. He chuckled softly, then dropped his hand, looking at her with an odd smile.

"What?" she demanded, not sure what to think of his expression.

"Oh, nothing, Fyer. All I can say is you sure as shit need to take a vacation from your cage," Axel said lightly, moving quickly around her. She blinked at him in shock, understanding what he meant immediately. She glared at him for a second, then cast her anger away. He didn't understand Xemnas like she did; he had no right to judge the way he did. Fyer knew she wouldn't be able to win an argument with the fiery young man, because he was just concerned about her. She thought it was for the wrong reasons, but she couldn't tell him that, or she would be the one judging.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and followed him out.

When they reached the commons area, Fyer looked about nervously for Saix, but found him missing. Instead, Xaldin and Lexaeus were opening portals in his place. Xaldin, who was sitting leisurely on the couch, spotted her and grinned, to her shock.

"You ready for another round, Fyer? Or are you still drunk from that last one?" he asked, laughing at himself. Axel shook his head in exasperation, and Fyer only stared. She felt embarrassed from that night, but she knew she had made some progress toward befriending Xaldin if he was speaking to her without gritting his teeth.

"You weren't much better off. I recall you trying to summon a tornado and not even being able to blow the cards off the table," Axel reminded with a smirk. Xaldin's expression subdued.

"Speak for yourself, you son of a bitch. Master of the hot air is more of your title," Xaldin sniffed, looking off. Axel allowed himself a grin despite Xaldin's words, and led Fyer off to the kitchen.

When they had finished their meal and returned to the commons area, Xaldin was up, and Lexaeus was sitting on one of the couches. He looked over as Axel stepped forward and closed his eyes. Fyer waited patiently, and glanced over at Lexaeus, who was still regarding her with his bright blue eyes. A dark corridor tugged open in front of them, and Fyer stepped back instinctively, remembering her last excursion within one.

"Put your hood on. They will not find you then," a deep voice suddenly said, and Fyer jumped. She looked over and realized it was Lexaeus who had spoken. She couldn't remember him ever having spoken to her, and was stunned for a moment. Then she reached back and did as instructed. When the hood settled over her, nearly completely concealing her face, Lexaeus nodded in approval. Fyer smiled at him timidly, but he did not smile back. Instead, he narrowed his eyes.

"Trust no one," he said simply. She opened her mouth to speak, but had nothing to say. A hand grasped hers and she looked over quickly. Axel jabbed a thumb at the open portal, moving before them as if it were alive.

"Whatsa matter? Having second thoughts?" Axel asked, brow furrowed. Fyer shook her head quickly.

"No, I'm fine," she reassured, glancing back at Lexaeus. He was looking away, uninterested, as if he had never spoken to her. She focused on Axel again, and he grinned.

"Well, if you're ready, it's time to roll. Into the rabbit hole we go."


	16. Chapter 16: The Other Intruders

As a fore note, I apologize if there are several typos in the last half…I was feeling off while writing it and was quite late.

Anyways, thanks for the continued support. I present, another chapter!

Despite Lexaeus' instructions and Axel's presence, Fyer was still nervous. There was light on either end of the tunnel, but darkness all around. Even then, it wasn't necessarily a tunnel; the darkness expanded out in all directions around them. It was endless abyss that they were walking through. Fyer looked around furtively, trying to see if she could spot any movement in the shadows, but there was nothing. Axel looked down at her curiously.

"Hey," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. Not even their footsteps made noise. It was as though the ground didn't exist as a solid, yet they could walk upon it. The sound was muffled flawlessly. Fyer looked up in question, and he laughed. "You look like a deer in the headlights, Fyer. What's the problem? Nothing can sense you or see you here. Besides, I got your back this time. You're safe." He looked at her solemnly, and she knew he was referring to her previous excursion. He had arrived too late to shield her, but he had still managed to keep her from the grasp of death. She had much to owe him for, but she didn't know how she was supposed to repay him.

"I know. I just still feel nervous being here. This place doesn't frighten you?" she asked, and he looked perturbed.

"Well, I'm pretty used to it. And I know anything that crawls out of those shadows is easy prey for my weapons, so I don't worry too much about it," Axel answered, focusing his gaze forward as they approached the light. He held her hand tighter. "Now, don't let go of me until we get all the way through, ok?" Fyer nodded, unsure of what was about to befall them.

As they stepped through the light, sound began to permeate the air once again. The temperature changed, and the light faded. Fyer gaped in awe and turned quickly to take it all in. They were in a forest, but one like she had never seen before. The trees were a brilliant array of colors, and had leaves in strange and unfamiliar shapes. The tree closest to them had bright pink bark and brilliant blue, butterfly shaped leaves. The grass below was several shades of green and yellow, and the forest seemed endless around them. Sunlight filtered through to them, casting the place in a beautiful glow. All around them, creatures called and howled to each other.

Axel closed the portal down behind them, leaving only a small glimmer of darkness floating in the air to remind them where they had entered.

"This is the quickest way to return to the Castle. I can open another portal elsewhere, but the coordinates change all the time as part of our defense system, so it takes me a bit to make a corridor. That's why we want to make sure we know where it is in case we have to get out of here quick," Axel explained quickly, noting their surroundings. He noticed Fyer's distracted state and smirked.

"Well what do you think?" Axel asked, grinning at her shocked expression. Fyer jerked her eyes away from the world around them in order to look at him.

"It's amazing! That such a place existed…I never thought it could be true," Fyer breathed, looking up at the blue sky between the crisscrossing branches. Axel nodded and glanced around.

"I didn't ever think a place with so much unrealistic things in it could exist either. I mean…come look at this," Axel said, waving her forward. He led her down the small path they were on, and veered off of it. He took a few steps and stopped. He pointed up at a tree, then down at the base. "Like this. Where in the freaking hell is the water coming from, right?"

Fyer followed his gaze and was surprised to see a very smooth-barked tree grooved in such a way that a continuous fountain of water flowed down its bark into a huge pool in the base of the tree trunk. She peered up at the blinding white tree, its spiraling center and to the top, but could not see the source of the water either. If she didn't know better, she would have believed it was made of stone, for the way it grew perfectly to become a fountain. Axel crossed his arms.

"I climbed the damn thing and the water is welling up out of a hole in the top of a tree. Now tell me where the logic is in this. The tree is alive, but it's also a fountain. How is the water moving? Is it on top of a spring and somehow the water carved through it? It would be a miracle in your world, I'm sure, but here, this is normal. There's all sorts of weird shit in this world," Axel said, seeming exasperated. He looked over at her and smirked. "Can you imagine how hard it is to write a recon report on this place?"

Fyer laughed, imagining Axel trying to describe all the strange things he encountered and becoming quickly frustrated. She shrugged, smiling at him.

"I can imagine it. Perhaps that's why this place is called Wonderland. Because it makes you wonder," she pointed out, laughing at his disbelieving expression.

"Precisely, precisely, my dear. You appear to have grasped it much quicker than this quick tempered invader," a voice called from the forest. The pair jumped and Fyer looked around in shock. Axel groaned and leaned back, covering his face with his hands.

"Dammit, not even five minutes of peace before chat cat appears," Axel growled. Fyer looked over quizzically.

"Ch-chat cat?" she asked, wide eyed. Axel uncovered his face, and his eyes darted to a place over her head, locking there. She whipped around quickly, trying to spot the speaker. When she did find him, she stared in utter amazement.

"Cheshire, my dear red-headed friend. We have gone over this numerous times before. Why are you so insistent on calling me names other than my own?" the odd character asked. He was a purple shaded cat, though that was the most normal thing about it. It was floating not far overhead, with giant green eyes and a grin far too wide for its face. Its voice was deep and smooth, and it seemed at peace simply floating there before them.

Fyer tried to say Axel's name and failed. He saw her struggling and put his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her gently back, and stepped in front of her, blocking the cat from her. The creature purred.

"Who have you brought to my forest today, red-headed one? Let me have a look at her. My eyes miss little, but I would like to see her face without her hood adorned. I wish no harm upon her, or you, as you well know," the cat asked, drifting to the side as he tried to get another look at Fyer. Axel stepped quickly to the side, cutting him off.

"You know, I still haven't figured you out yet. You act calm and out of touch with reality, but I don't trust you in the least. I don't think you need to bother Fyer," Axel growled, watching the cat closely. It did a roll in mid-air, regarding Axel upside down.

"Fyer, yes? Hmm, sounds oddly similar to fire, doesn't it? Similar to the elements you call upon when you fight, my red-headed friend. The way you guard her so readily…are you lovers, perhaps?" the cat asked, tilting his head when Axel's jaw dropped. Fyer blinked in surprise, wondering how the cat could have possible thrown that out there after such a short time.

"No, we're not," Axel replied flatly, glaring at the cat. "But that doesn't matter. I care about her safety, and therefore protect her. Doesn't have to be any other reason, does there?" The cat grinned, making Fyer nervous.

"Of course not. But you can hide nothing from my eyes, once they light upon you," the cat added, staring at Axel intently. "Perhaps you are not lovers, would you like to be?"

"Shut the hell up, you fucking fur ball!" Axel snarled, reaching back and grabbing Fyer's arm. He kept her behind him as he tried to edge away from the cat. The Cheshire only floated closer, resting its head on a paw just like a human would.

"Well that was terribly rude. But perhaps well said; I believe I may have touched a paw over a line, yes? Let us begin again. Show me your companion, so that I can see if she poses a threat, and you can be on your way, red-headed one," the Cheshire cat offered, he grinned. "Or you can refuse me and I'll just have to keep you here as a precaution."

"Like you could stop me," Axel snapped, glaring up at the precocious feline. "You're just a damned floating cat."

The light filtering through the trees suddenly vanished. The noises in the forest ceased, and the wind stopped blowing. Axel tensed, and they both looked up at the cat, who was still smiling hugely.

"You underestimate me, red-headed one. I am the greeter at the gate, but I am also the guardian who extends his claws when necessary," the cat purred. He tilted his head, blinking his huge eyes. "You enter my realm as a guest. I allow you to proceed because I see no threat from you. However, I have not had a chance to observe your companion. You are testing your boundaries and have struck a wall, my friend. Do as I ask of you, or you shall leave and not return."

Axel snapped to attention at that. This was a brand new world they had only just begun exploration in. They needed to keep on the good side of the residents while maintaining a very loose relationship. They didn't need to expose themselves, but this cat was giving them no choice. He looked over his shoulder.

"Fyer…show him your face. It's alright," Axel said softly, stepping to the side reluctantly. She took his expression in before proceeding. He looked unhappy, but not uneasy. Fyer looked up at the patient feline, then at the frozen surroundings. This creature was a force to be reckoned with, considering the state of the forest at the moment. Fyer shoved her hood back and waited.

"My, what a surprise," the cat said brightly. He floated down to her level and moved closer. Fyer started to step back, then stopped herself. The Cheshire floated one circle around her, then stopped before her, putting his paws together. "You are an intact human, how bizarre. Why are you with a Nobody, dear girl? Have you been kidnapped?" Axel's mouth opened, but the cat quickly looked at him.

"I am speaking to the girl, my friend. Allow her to speak," he warned, tail swishing behind him. Fyer thought about her answer for a moment. It was truth that she had originally been kidnapped, but it wasn't the case now. She didn't have any desire to leave.

"I am fine. They are not holding me against my will," Fyer answered, carefully telling the truth without telling him everything. The cat grinned.

"I see, I see. Tell me…why a creature with a heart such as yourself chooses to remain among those without one? Do you not realize the implications, my dear?" he asked, floating forward slightly closer. Fyer blinked.

"Implications?" Fyer inquired, dreading the answer. The cat nodded, spreading his paws.

"Yes, my dear. As I'm sure you are aware, those without hearts cannot feel emotions or remorse. This much I have learned from observing these men who enter our world from yours. They are strange, and have an odd presence. They are incapable of returning any emotions. Do you not get lonely there? Have you not encountered aggression from one who simply doesn't feel the need to restrain his anger? They may one day destroy you, and not even have the emotions to mourn your passing. Why are you there, my dear?" The cat's had a charming voice, but his words were harsh. Fyer grew defensive, but she knew he had not seen what she had seen. He couldn't understand that they were gaining their emotions back.

"They aren't that way…not all of them. They are starting to feel again. I don't get lonely there. I am afraid sometimes…but even in my world, I was afraid. I wouldn't change where I am if I was given the chance. It's where I belong," Fyer responded rapidly, giving the cat a meek look. The cat tilted his head so he was looking at Axel.

""May haps he is not as empty as he was before…but I still do not think that creatures of heart and Nobodies should intermingle. It gives me an odd sense of foreboding," the cat replied slowly, returning his green gaze to her. Fyer said nothing, knowing she would not change his mind. He seemed concerned, but it was misplaced.

"Well, if you're done dragging the Organization through the mud, we'll be on our way; assuming you have decided Fyer isn't a threat?" Axel said in irritation. He looked extremely displeased. The cat only looked at him with its ever-present grin.

"Quite. For now. Fyer is no threat, I can see. You and the others, I'm not so sure about yet," the Cheshire added, winking at him. "Well, I'll be off. I'll be checking back in later to make sure you two are behaving. If you are lost, find a pathway and think hard on where you wish to go. It will lead you there."

"Whoa, you're actually going to leave us alone? Hell, I thought you needed to tail me the whole time in case I accidently moved a rock out of place or something," Axel exclaimed sarcastically. The cat, who was floating steadily away, glanced back.

"You are not the only intruders in my world today, dear red-headed one. Farewell," he answered, vanishing a moment later like a shadow under the sun's glare. The light was restored to the forest, and the sounds of nature returned. Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Other intruders? That's odd," Axel said, scratching his head. He couldn't remember if Saix had assigned anyone else to the world that day as well as them. Shrugging, he turned and smiled at Fyer.

"Well now that that's over, I've got a few things to show you that's gonna knock your socks off. Let's roll!" Axel cried, leaping forward into the forest. Fyer followed after him, determined not to get left behind. The cat was an odd entity, and she had a feeling there were many more about.

They traversed the lush woods, and Fyer was astounded at the variety of things she saw around her. She didn't recognize anything here that could compare to her world. The animals were not quite animals; they looked as though they were morphed with other things, and had intelligent faces that made her think they could speak if they wished. Axel leapt through a milling crowd of red birds, and they flew out of the way, squawking with the sounds of what appeared to be a car horn. The birds had long necks and bills shaped like axes. Fyer was looking at them as they continued on, and she lost her footing. She fell into a swath of vines and entangled herself instantly. She struggled for a moment, then stopped.

"Urg…Axel?" she called, and she heard Axel crashing back through the trees toward her. Then the vines moved.

To Fyer's shock, one lifted up and turned around in her face. It was a snake with bright blue eyes and a crest on its head that looked like a flower. The petals draped on either side of its head, making it look like it had droopy yellow locks.

"How terribly rude. Disturbing our sleep. It's such a nice day, why are you playing in our tree? Go elsewhere! Shoo! Leave us alone!" the snake hissed, exposing its numerous fangs as it spoke. Fyer nodded rapidly, wishing she could comply. She moved, but found she was still stuck. Another snake lifted its head, this one with blue petals.

"What's going on? Something wiggling under my scales. My, a human? Do you mind not laying on top of us?" the snake griped, darting its tongue out at her.

"I-I wish I could, but I'm stuck! Please don't bite me!" Fyer pleaded, trying harder to shake herself free. The first snake shook its head in surprise.

"Bite you? Silly creature, what would that solve?" the snake scolded, watching her. It looked at the blue petal snake. "Let us move. She's become stuck in our coils."

At that moment, Axel arrived and saw the snakes wrapped around Fyer, facing her. With a grunt, his flaming weapons appeared in his hands, an aggressive look on his face.

"No no no, wait Axel!" Fyer exclaimed, trying to hold up a hand and failing. Both snakes looked to see what she was yelling at and hissed simultaneously.

"Time to go, my dear. Seems that we've met an uncanny pair. Off we go, before they decide to eat us!" the blue petal snake exclaimed, coils shifting underneath Fyer. The yellow flower snake offered Axel a disdainful look, then cast one at Fyer.

"Rude nap disturbers," it hissed, reaching up and sliding up into the tree above. After a few moments, she was unraveled and able to move away from the tree. Axel lowered his arms and allowed his weapons to disappear. He looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Only you would get tangled up in a pair of freaky talking flower snakes. You alright?" Axel asked, drawing a laugh from Fyer.

"Perfectly fine. I find it strange that the creatures here haven't been aggressive, even when we're being intrusive," Fyer said pensively. She looked up and Axel gave her a sad smile.

"It's because all you've ever known has made you expect the worst out of everyone. Remember we're in a different world, and things are not the same here," Axel offered, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. "I need to keep a better eye on you. Now…you wanna keep going?"

They moved about the forest, Axel showing her strange trees and creatures. They found a cave full of colorful stones and spent time exploring there. Finally, they exited the forest, and Fyer looked about curiously. They were in a large field that rolled out in either direction. She saw what appeared to a castle looming in the distance, and peered at it.

"Off over there is a swampy area…haven't had much exploration over there yet. There's something there, though. Gave me the chills just getting near the place," Axel said, pointing to the right. She looked and saw the pools of water and the darkened earth. Trees sprouted sparingly at first, then more heavily the further it went. "Out there is the castle. Haven't been there because I don't want to draw attention just yet. We've only just entered, and they'd notice me the moment I set foot in there. We need to explore the more sparse areas first. So, to the left in the rivers, heading toward the icy north. I've traveled a bit over there, lots of scenery, not many creatures."

Fyer took it all in, glad to see open land again. Thinking about the castle again and that she was going to have to return made her a little sad, but it quickly vanished. Despite the gloomy place, Xemnas was there. She found comfort in knowing that he would return to her.

"Where to next?" Fyer asked, looking up at Axel. He thought for a moment, looking around at their options.

"Well, I'd rather play it safe and go to an area I've explored before, so I know there's no danger. How about northward? If you like water, you'll love this place," Axel offered, and Fyer readily agreed. They headed off into the grasslands, climbing a huge hill right beside the forest. When they topped it, Fyer gasped in surprise. As Axel had said, streams crisscrossed each other through the middle of the hills, and branched off everywhere. What was more amazing was the variations in the water hues. She was shocked to see an almost lime green stream winding through the valley. Far beyond that, mountains towered in the distance.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Fyer said, not knowing what to expect. Axel chuckled.

"Well this is a 'world, Fyer," he pointed out, crossing his arms. "You know, sometimes I hate what I do…and at other times I see this and think, it's not so bad after all. It beats sitting in the dreary castle all the time, right?" Fyer nodded in agreement, smiling up at him happily. Her tension had melted away, and she had forgotten all her troubles. As he said, Marluxia could not reach her here. She was at peace in this world, and she loved it. Axel took in her relaxed look and nodded in satisfaction. He had yet to see her this calm, and enjoyed seeing it. She blinked suddenly as she thought of something.

"Race you to the bottom of the valley?" she asked, and Axel peered down the hill.

"For real, Fyer? That's a long way. I may have to carry you most of the way," he teased, smirking as she tried to jab him with an elbow.

"You doubt my powers?!" Fyer cried, narrowing her eyes at him. She wanted to break out of their quiet routine; she wanted to laugh and feel free again.

"Well, then, I accept your challenge, Fyer the Great," Axel sneered, waggling his fingers at her mockingly. Fyer laughed and leaned down a bit, casting him a glance.

"Ready?" she asked, and Axel winked, still standing in a relaxed pose.

"Always," he responded, looking up at the sky nonchalantly. Fyer glared at him.

"GO!" she exclaimed, taking off as fast as she could. The hill was steeper than she first thought, but quickly caught her balance and kept going. She heard a cry of outrage from Axel.

"You didn't say ready, set, you cheater!" he yelled, following quickly behind. He caught up and tugged at her shirt from behind teasingly. She swiped a hand back at him; he was distracting her. "Fyer the Great is a bit slow today. Look at this lint on your shirt. Damn, girl."

"Axel!" she laughed, veering off as she tried to avoid him. They reached the bottom of the first hill and was about to crest the second one when Axel shot ahead of her. He grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her to a halt. He tugged her hood back onto her head as she protested hotly.

"Axel, what the hell are you-hey, what-" she cried, and he covered her mouth swiftly. He pushed her behind him and began to back up. She peered around him and only then noticed the figures standing on the hill in front of them.

The first thing she noticed about the first figure was the blindfold over his eyes. His clothing was of an odd design, not too dissimilar from her own, but unfamiliar. His hair was silvery like Xemnas', but he appeared to be young, if not Fyer's age. The other figure was something completely bizarre to Fyer. He was a mouse-like creature. He was standing like a human, had huge ears, and a suspicious look on his face. He was dressed in red and yellow, and his clothing gave Fyer the clue he might be someone important.

"Son of a fuck," Axel swore, glancing over his shoulder and Fyer to the hill behind them.

"They're from the Organization for sure," the silver haired one said. The mouse creature nodded. "What should we do?"

"They've been lurking around quite a bit. In situations they shouldn't be in. You remember what they said to you, don't you? Who knows if they intend on going further." the mouse said, in a surprisingly high voice. Axel continued edging backwards, pushing her back with him.

"I do remember. They've disappeared recently, though. But these two…they look unprepared don't they?" the young man said, tilting his head. "The other one…a new recruit?"

"We need to end this," the mouse said, brows lowering. "They may have backed off, but that's no good sign. They are probably regrouping. We can start by cutting down these two." The silver haired boy looked over.

"Are you sure that is what we should do? We may start a war if their true intentions were to withdraw and remain in the shadows," he pointed out. The mouse looked at him.

"Riku, we can't take any more chances. After what has happened…we have to strike first," the mouse said, and the one called Riku nodded. Axel glared at them.

"Didn't do a fucking thing to you, and you're gonna attack us?" Axel snapped. Fyer could tell he was nervous, and she knew why. He could defend her easily, but if he got distracted for even one second, and one of the assailants slipped past him, Fyer was dead.

"In the name of King Mickey, we shall strike the members of the evil Organization 13 down," Riku said calmly, drawing a red and black blade out of what Fyer thought was thin air. The one who must have been King Mickey, had something akin to a key appear in his hand. Fyer grasped the back of Axel's jacket in fear. He sighed softly.

"Fyer, run. I'll reopen the portal. Just get to it and get back to the Castle. I'll hold them off. I can't open a new one when I start fighting them. Get back there at all costs. I'll be fine. Go. GO!" Axel roared, holding his arms out and summoning his blades.

Fyer did as she was told, putting all her energy into her legs. There was a cry of alarm from their foes, and Axel quickly countered it.

"Oh no you don't. You leave her out of this. You're with me, motherfucker," Axel snarled, followed by the screeching clang of metal against metal. When Fyer reached the top of the hill, she turned and glanced back down. Axel was between the two attackers, whirling in a blanket of flames. He was swift, keeping the two of them engaged without missing a beat. No matter how they tried to attack him or get past, he blocked them. Riku looked up suddenly and saw her standing on the hill, and it jolted Fyer back to reality. Filling with terror, she turned and fled.

She was nearly to the edge of the forest when she realized she had no idea where inside of it the portal awaited. She paused, shaking. In a puff of blue, the Cheshire cat suddenly appeared, grinning down at her from a branch above.

"You look slightly shaken, my dear. Did the other intruders frighten you?" he asked smoothly, ears twitching as he listened to the sounds of the brawl down the hill.

"Th-they want to…I need to find the portal we came though. Can you help me?" she asked, pausing when she heard a frighteningly loud cry of dismay. She sorely hoped it wasn't Axel. The cat returned his gaze to her.

"But of course, all you need to do is set your feet along the path and it will guide you to your destination," the cat said, sweeping a paw toward the section of forest further away. Fyer nodded, remembering the cat had mentioned that earlier. He tilted his head and looked past her. "Ah, another of my guests."

With shock, she whirled around to see the silver haired young man standing on the hill not far away. With a gasp of dread, Fyer ran with all her might. She didn't reach the forest in time. A hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the side. She hit hard and rolled. She stopped on her back and forced herself quickly to stand. She was up in time to be struck in the head by the flat of Riku's blade. She went down easily, disoriented by the blow. She moved to the side as he came at her again, trying to focus her gaze.

"Take up your weapon and fight me!" Riku exclaimed, pointing his own at her. She looked up pleadingly, trying to find her voice. He was standing between her and the forest now, and she needed to get around him. She forced herself to her feet and ran again. She had not gone far before her feet were swept out from under her. She landed with a grunt and was immediately trying to stand again. She knew if she didn't get away, he would kill her.

"Why do you not fight me?" Riku growled, nudging her with a foot as she began to stand. He put more pressure in his jab and shoved her onto her back. The blade came down and rested on her throat, and she froze, all struggle ceasing. He kneeled over her, looking at her through his blindfold somehow. "Who are you?" She tried to move her head away as he reached for her hood, but the blade kept her at bay. He grabbed the edge of it and tugged it back, exposing her face. It was his turn to fall still.

"What…?" he breathed. He reached up and pushed his blindfold upward, out of his eyes. To her surprise, they were a bright aqua blue, and perfectly functional. Why did he keep them covered?

The sword lifted away from her neck and he stared at her in disbelief.

"No wonder you didn't fight. You don't even have a weapon, or even have to ability to summon one. You're not a heartless or a Nobody…you're a human. Completely intact," Riku said in shock.

"Bizarre isn't it?" the Cheshire cat asked charmingly, not having moved during the entire ordeal.

"Are you being held against your will?" he asked Fyer suddenly, looking utterly confused. She shook her head, not wanting to speak. He looked even more bewildered. "Why…what would Organization 13 need with a human?"

"FYER!" Axel screamed, suddenly in sight. With a roar, one of his weapons came flying across the clearing at blinding speed. Riku was forced to stand and leap back, bringing his blade up to defend himself. Fyer took advantage of his distraction and rolled away, standing quickly. She rushed away from him. Fyer saw that Axel was injured, though not seriously, and grew worried. Mickey came over the hill, looking flustered. Axel turned to face the mouse and leapt back, trying to keep everyone in sight.

"Fyer, keep going, you're almost there," Axel said piercing her with his green gaze. He looked desperate.

"King Mickey, she's human!" Riku exclaimed, pointing his blade at Fyer. She backed away, and the cat floated down to join her.

"Come this way, my dear. The path is over here," he purred, floating along. King Mickey looked surprised.

"What? Why is she with the Nobodies?" he inquired, and Riku shook his head quickly. He noted Axel's furious attempts to keep them away from her, and nodded to Riku.

"Don't let him take her back. She's probably being held hostage for some sinister reason. Take her back to the Castle of the white Queen, out of their reach. Quickly! Don't let her get away!" King Mickey exclaimed. Riku started to protest, but silenced. Axel glared at him furiously.

"Like hell you will," Axel snarled, casting a shockingly intense jet of flames between Riku and Fyer. The silver haired assailant stepped back, looking for a way around. Fyer rushed past the cat onto the path and ran with all her might, begging the path to take her to where she needed to go. It wound through the trees like a snake, twisting and turning sharply. She worried about Axel intensely and hoped he was okay. She cried out when the cat suddenly appeared in front of her. She skidded to a stop, glaring.

"What are you-"

"You are not focusing. Where do you need to go? Fix it in your mind. Forget all else," the cat said, grinning. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why…why are you helping me?" she asked carefully, hoping not to insult the magical feline. He blinked lazily.

"Oh, because it pleases me. I find you fascinating and want you to return. You can't if they snatch you away. Now. Off with you, my dear. Return safely," he purred, waggling his tail at her. He disappeared into thin air and left Fyer alone. She heard yells and clangs nearby, but shook her head furiously. She had to concentrate. She needed to go back to the Castle, where she was safe. Where the other members were…where Xemnas was.

She fixed him in her mind and started off again, reaching out mentally for him. The path wound sharply, then straightened suddenly. She ran faster, able to see Xemnas's gold eyes. She felt his lips, his hands. She heard his voice and felt his hair in her hands.

Suddenly, the dark portal loomed before her. She skidded to a stop again, staring at it as it pulsed before her. She whirled around, wondering if Axel would know she was safe and could flee his battle. She fretted as she stood before it, not sure what to do. Finally, she took in a deep breath and screamed his name into the sky.

If anything, he would come closer, and eventually realize she was gone back to the Castle. She hesitated a moment longer, nerves jittering furiously, and turned to the dark corridor. She tugged her hood back up around her face and closed her eyes, hoping desperately that Axel would be ok.

Than she took a step into the dark corridor and vanished from Wonderland.


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness and Light

Sometimes I feel like I'm repeating myself. Growl at me if I am becoming too repetitive.

Alas, another chapter. There will be a lull, so bear with me. Another crazy week ahead of me.

And again, warning of more colorful curse words to follow, but not without good cause.

Please, do (hopefully) enjoy!

Fyer pulled the coat's hood further onto her head, trying to keep every part of her covered. She had been frightened of the dark corridor even with Axel, and while she was alone, it was even worse. She hurried through the darkness toward the other end, keeping her gaze fixed on the light. Her face still smarted from the blade Riku had struck her with, but she knew it could have been much worse. He had been hesitant from the start to attack them, and had been determined to see her face before he slit her throat. She wasn't sure why it had been so important, but perhaps he had been seeking an excuse to spare their lives. But the other one, called King Mickey, had been determined to strike them down. He had mentioned something the Organization had done. Did Xemnas know about this?

There was a buzzing noise akin to electricity, and the light behind her winked out. Fyer whirled around and looked into the darkness in horror, wondering if it was about to shut on the other end too. Then she heard a voice wheezing furiously.

"Shitfire...HELL!" a voice cried angrily, barely able to speak through strangled gasps. Fyer knew it was Axel, but couldn't see him. "Gah, damn those idiots. What the hell were they….SHIT!"

"Axel?" Fyer called, furrowing her brow. He was reasonably upset, but he made it sound as if he knew who they were. His cursing stopped, and she jumped when he appeared out of the darkness. Blood dripped from a gash under one arm, and another on his thigh, but he seemed unperturbed by either. He moved close and grabbed her, turning her around in place and touching her everywhere.

"Wha-?" she exclaimed, trying to shove him back. He finally let her go and leaned back with a sigh.

"No injuries. Riku didn't stab you?" Axel asked with surprise, leaning forward again when he spotted the red marks on the left side of her face that were beginning to bruise.

"No. He wanted me to fight him, and when I wouldn't, he took my hood off," Fyer answered, allowing him to touch her face without protest.

"Weird…I always thought the kid was a whack job," Axel said, finally withdrawing his hand. Fyer looked at him suspiciously.

"You knew who they were?" Fyer asked curiously, staring at him as he straightened.

"Well…sort of. I've heard reports and knew what they looked like. Look…they aren't allies. All you really need to know, is to stay the hell away from them. I mean, if you hadn't gotten to the portal, they would have kidnapped you. I think they would have used you against us somehow," Axel said, looked angry again. She tilted her head, wishing he would tell her more.

"Why would they have done that? Why are they enemies with the Organization?" she asked directly. She watched him carefully as he regarded her with hesitance.

"We…were once trying to manipulate Riku. When you came along, we slowed our attempts, then ceased them entirely. King Mickey sees us as beings of the darkness and need to be eliminated because all possible thoughts we have can only be evil. That's all there is much to that," Axel relented, reaching out and pushing gently on her shoulder. "We may be shielded, but if we stay here long enough, something might stumble upon us. Come on."

When the pair stepped through the portal, they were greeted immediately by Xemnas himself. Axel's face went blank and Fyer looked at him nervously. He had been standing nearby with Vexen, but approached as soon as they appeared. His eyes missed nothing; he looked first at Axel's injuries, then Fyer's face. His gaze darkened, and Fyer stepped forward quickly.

"He kept me safe," she blurted out, purposefully standing between him and Axel. He reached out and cupped her face.

"Then what is this?" he asked sternly, brushing his thumb across her forming bruises. She retained her composure.

"I'm fine," she reassured, trying to get him to meet her gaze. His eyes drove into Axel instead.

"What happened?" he asked sharply, focusing his entire attention onto Axel now. Fyer reached out to stop him, but there was no need. Xemnas didn't move. Axel glanced around the room, noting all the others that were present.

"A few of our foes, namely Riku and King Mickey, gave us a surprise visit. I fended them off, but Riku did slip past me for a few moments…I forced Mickey back as quick as I could, and got to them, but…," Axel trailed off, glancing over at Fyer. She knew; she could have been dead if Riku hadn't been so hesitant. She didn't blame Axel, but Xemnas might.

Fyer thought she saw his eyes glow for a second. He looked down at her, leaving Axel waiting tensely for the response.

"He hit you?" Xemnas asked evenly, eyes blazing.

"He thought I was an Organization member. Wanted me to fight him. Then he found out I wasn't," she answered, looking up as brightly as she could. "But I'm alright, truly."

"They tried to capture her," Axel added suddenly, looking perturbed. Xemnas returned the focus to him once again.

"Did they…?" Xemnas began, looking frustrated. "This could pose a problem in the future. I never intended for them to find out about you." Axel watched, knowing he was going to catch hell for his carelessness.

"Come with me, Axel," Xemnas said suddenly, leaving Fyer's side without another word to her. Fyer started toward him, but Axel stopped her. He smiled at her and trailed the Superior toward the meeting room. She watched worriedly as the two moved through the doorway.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were still in the room, conversing quietly. Vexen observed her from where he had been standing since they first arrived, not saying a word. His green eyes were considerably cold, and she tried to avoid eye contact. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

The portal had vanished behind her, so she walked silently to the window and gazed out into the darkness beyond. She had scarcely begun to grow accustomed to the sun and the greenery, and she was back in the shadows again.

"Your fragility concerns me," a voice said behind her, and she jumped. She turned around and saw Vexen standing close by, looking out the window with her. She turned back to her original position with a frown.

"I'm not like you; I'm just a normal human. I'm not immortal or have a lot of strength to defend myself with," she reminded, feeling like a burden again. Vexen smiled and looked over.

"If it were possible…would you like to be?" he asked carefully, raising an eyebrow when she looked over in bewilderment.

"What…to be immortal and powerful? I…I don't know. That's not something I've thought about. Sure it'd be nice to be able to take care of myself, but doesn't…doesn't being immortal get repetitive?" she asked, trying to avoid the word 'lonely'. She wasn't sure if he would understand. He smiled even wider.

"A wise question," he admitted. He turned, brushing his long golden hair over one shoulder. "Of course, if your life has no direction or purpose, time goes by at a seemingly slower pace…but many mortals often beg for more time. There have been many in the history of several worlds that have slaughtered countless in an attempt to find some way to immortalize their flesh. I pity them at times, for I understand their panic. I am a scientist…I need all the time I can take for my work, and I have it. I do not grow tired of my existence…Do you despise yours so much that you think you would hate yours if you lived forever?"

Fyer didn't expect such a personal question from a man she had never spoken to before. She looked away and thought on it for a moment. She was aware of his piercing eyes observing her and found it hard to concentrate.

"I honestly don't know. Why would I want to live forever anyway?" she asked, trying to turn it back on him. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms. He nodded his head toward the meeting room.

"Xemnas is immortal. Have you thought ahead, my poor girl? You continue to age as he does not. If you plan to stay with him…well, that might develop a problem as time passes," Vexen said, though the words struck right through her. She had thought about it once before, and fretted over it, but she had passed it along as another worry she simply couldn't do anything about. Now Vexen was bringing it up again. Fyer looked at him curiously.

"Why are you asking me this?" Fyer inquired, wondering if this was the scientist's way of getting to know her. Vexen smirked.

"I just may have the methods of achieving such feats," he said vaguely, and Fyer blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. He looked at her again. "Are you interested in attempting to gain such prowess? I may be of service to you."

Fyer only stared, not sure what to say. She knew what he said sounded promising, but at the same time, she knew that nothing ever came without a price.

"Don't be ridiculous. When have any of your experiments on humans proved to be a success?" Lexaeus asked, suddenly right behind the both of them. Vexen whirled around.

"Don't mock my work. Several have worked, though never in the manner I expected them to. I have had much time to perfect them. Especially now since several of my projects have been shut down by the Superior himself," Vexen answered venomously. Lexaeus shook his head.

"Xemnas would never let you get anywhere near her with a needle. She's just a test subject to you," the giant said calmly, and Vexen looked at him with outrage.

"I was offering her my assistance. I would never think of doing such experiments upon Fyer. Your assumptions insult me," Vexen snapped, turning his gaze back to Fyer for another second. "She knows the implications of being without eternal life. I'm sure even Xemnas will be mulling it over soon enough."

When Vexen strode off, out of earshot, Lexaeus looked down at Fyer with a very calm expression.

"He used to collect human subjects for tests in his labs. He still does sometimes, but he had been focusing on other projects. Now that his work has been ceased, I fear he may be on the hunt for more to experiment on. His intentions are never for the good of another. Do not allow him to test anything on you," Lexaeus warned, watching her with icy blue eyes. Fyer nodded silently, knowing she shouldn't even be considering the things he had offered her. Immortality was unnatural; she knew there was always a price to pay.

When Lexaeus walked away, she continued to gaze out the window as thoughts floated through her mind. She came back to the moment Riku had attacked her in the clearing. She was afraid, but not as much as she should have been. Somehow she had believed him to be a good person; despite the fact that they stood on opposite sides, she had sensed it. He had wanted a fair fight, and had ceased immediately when he realized she was defenseless. Why was the Organization trying to manipulate him? To what gain?

"Fyer," a familiar voice said, and a hand curled around her shoulder. She turned and looked up at Xemnas apprehensively, but he didn't look angry. His expression was hard to read, and it worried her anyway. "Come."

He began to lead her away, but paused and looked back at Lexaeus.

"Inform all others who return what I have already told you. We will return shortly," he ordered, while Fyer looked over her shoulder for Axel. She saw him making his way through the edges of the commons area, looking no worse than he had before, much to Fyer's relief. He was lost in thought, and didn't look over in her direction as he made his way back towards the rooms.

Fyer felt Xemnas gently tug at her again, and they made their way up to the rooftop. As the door shut behind them, glowing softly, Xemnas started off to their usual spot. Fyer followed more slowly, watching his figure move through the shadows. Instead of sitting, he remained standing, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. To her surprise, it was a little brighter than normal.

When she reached his side, she looked at his face curiously. It was hard to see in the dark, but she knew he didn't bring her up onto the roof for nothing.

In the blink of an eye, he was looming over her, reaching around. A hand came to rest on her back, and the other at the base of her head. He tilted her head back and kissed her fiercely.

Fyer began to protest, shocked. Then she relented, knowing he meant her no harm. When Xemnas stopped, he was shaky, but not from what she first thought. He gazed deep into her eyes, and she saw what she thought was pain in them.

"Dammit, every time you are out of my sight, someone tries to take you away from me," he said softly, closing his eyes. She reached up and touched his face, trying to console him. She wasn't sure what to say. She had defended Axel's attempt to thwart their foes, but it was past that now. She knew she had asked him to let her leave the castle, and he had done so reluctantly and with foreboding. Now that they had had a run-in with another set of foes attempting on Fyer, she was feeling even more closed in. How much longer until she was crushed?

"Xemnas," she whispered, not sure what else to say. She didn't like seeing him like this; he looked defeated. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at her searchingly. She tilted her head.

"You won't let them; I trust you. And I won't let them either. I'll fight, too," Fyer said, knowing that she didn't stand much of a chance. She just wanted the look on his face to change. He didn't say anything for a long time, and Fyer waited patiently. Finally, he sighed very softly and closed his eyes again. His arms shifted, and he held her against him.

"I brought you into this. You did not face this in your world," he said, perturbed. "I am responsible."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Xemnas," Fyer said, reminding him of their conversation only a day before. They had decided together that they would not let anything come between them. He suddenly seemed to remember this, and looked at her again. He slowly smiled, and leaned down until they were only an inch apart.

"Neither do I," he agreed, and something caught Fyer's eye. It glinted in the dim light, and she reached out to it. Something on Xemnas' jacket was reflecting into her eyes. When she cupped it in her hand, she felt it and realized what it was. She peered closer in the darkness and almost laughed. Axel was wrong.

It was a pendant matching Fyer's; half a silver heart. They each had one, becoming a whole heart when they were together. She looked up at him in wonder, and he was still smiling. He hadn't tagged her like a pet; he had given her a symbol of their attachment.

"For not having emotions, you sure are sentimental," Fyer said suddenly, and Xemnas raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her pendant as well.

"You mean these?" He lifted hers and glanced from it to her. "I wanted to give you something to remind you of my affection for you…Because I do not have a heart to give you, I thought one heart between us was befitting enough. I covet it, but I could never take it all for myself…so we each carry half. It is not whole unless we are together."

Fyer gazed at him in amazement, wondering if he realized how beautiful his words were. He looked at her eyes and grew confused.

"Fyer? What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. Fyer knew her heartfelt look made her appear close to tears.

"Nothing is wrong," she answered quickly. Xemnas tilted her head and touched her face again, examining where she had been struck.

"Are you shaken?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject. Fyer shook her head lightly, and he frowned. She knew she should have been, but she didn't think he'd understand what she had felt about the one named Riku. He sighed and looked up into the sky again. She followed his gaze.

"I…don't know if it is plausible to let you leave again," he finally said. Fyer had feared it was coming, and she didn't blame him. Still…

"Xemnas, I am here. I am still alive," she pointed out, and he looked down sternly.

"But you are not unscathed," Xemnas responded, relaxing his expression. "You know well enough that it pains me to see you so cornered. If there was a way to keep you safe outside of the castle, I would use it. But apart from Marluxia and our other foes, you are surrounded by danger. This is the only place where I can keep you safe."

Fyer disentangled herself from Xemnas and took a few steps away, trying to clear her head. She was upset, but she wasn't sure if it was rightfully or not. She hated being forced to stay in the castle, but Xemnas was only doing so out of concern. Truth be told, not even the castle was safe; everyone tried to avoid speaking about the incident because it only worried her more. She wanted to trust everyone, but she never knew who was going to attack her next. Fyer wasn't sure what to say, so she only stood with her back to him, gazing out silently into the darkness. He didn't say anything either, and she sighed.

"There was danger in my world, too. Maybe not like it is, but it was there. There was no one to protect me then, but somehow I managed," she said softly, bringing back memories of the fire. She had been so alone for so long, completely lost. She had stumbled and fell, and no one had been there to pick her up. She had to learn to make it alone, and not depend on anyone. Here, she had to depend on everyone, yet she didn't know who to trust. It was the worst kind of helplessness.

"Was no one beside you?" Xemnas asked curiously, and she realized then that he had never asked about her past. She turned around and saw him still in the same spot, watching her. She shook her head slowly, and he looked away for a moment.

"I used to be with many others, but when my town burned…I was alone for a while. But that's ok. I survived. I learned, and I was alright," Fyer admitted, trying to shrug it off. Xemnas' eyes flashed in the dim light.

"You were not alright. I know why you were on the beach that night," he said sharply, surprising Fyer. She regarded him warily, wondering how he had been able to tell. She clenched her fists and stared at him defiantly, refusing to respond. There was no way he could have known.

He began walking over, taking each step slowly.

"Then, I cared not for you. You were a tool." Another step.

"But I still watched you closely. I wanted to know who you were, and why I was on the beach observing a mere mortal." He paused.

"You radiated with despair. Your eyes were unclear. Your very existence was wavering." One more step, closing the distance to an arm's length. Fyer refused to look at him.

"You looked at the water with longing, but not an innocent longing. You wanted to drown in it; to drown your sorrows and your pain. You wanted to be deep beneath its waves, unseen by the world. I waited to see what you chose. You hesitated, though. You were weakened by a long turmoil, but you were not crushed completely. You were still holding on by some shred of dignity or willpower, which I cannot say. For that, I saw you were strong. I knew then that you were something worth keeping, even if you saw yourself as worthless. Even if there is but a glimmer of light left, it can still be re-lit."

Fyer kept her eyes on the ground, feeling a cold chill. She had sat on that driftwood pile, wondering if it was worth going through the motions of another day. She had considered it for a long while, as each day proved emptier than the last. She wore her fake smile day after day, wishing she could feel the happiness she portrayed. Fyer had grown weary of pretending she enjoyed her life; she wanted a way out. But as she looked at the unforgiving ocean, she realized that no matter how much she despised her existence, it was not the way. It was a quick cut out of her suffering, but she couldn't let herself do it. It was a cowardly way to escape her problems, no matter how impossible they proved. It didn't stop her from wanting to end herself, but she never did it. She knew she never would, but the despair would always remain. It was a painful life, but it was the only thing she knew.

"I wished you never had to be so alone. Had I known what I do now, I would have retrieved you sooner. I saw only a brief second of your agony. It shocked me, even in my emotionless state. I knew emotions could bring about greatness and sadness, but I had never seen what I saw in your eyes. I hope to never see it again," Xemnas said, cupping her chin and making her look up at him. She found it hard to look at him, but his eyes pulled her in. "I am trying very hard to ensure that you never have that in your eyes again."

His words struck her because they meant so many things at once. He was trying to keep others from hurting her, physically and mentally. He was trying to keep her from feeling trapped, but keeping her safe at the same time. He was trying to open up to her, despite his inexperience with emotions. His aptness to reach out and make a connection with her, even from the start. Subconsciously, he had been trying to tell her she wasn't alone anymore. He had been doing everything in his power to keep her from feeling the same despair she felt in her old life. But there was one thing he didn't realize.

"No matter what happens to me here, I will never feel like I did before. Because I have you," Fyer said, meaning it. Even if Marluxia somehow managed to take her away, she would always know the touch of Xemnas' gentle hands and survive for him. Even if she was taken by their foes and used against the Organization, she would refuse to give in, because she would remember Xemnas and all his kind words. He had become her guardian and the most important thing that kept her life from collapsing again. He was all she needed.

"Always," he promised, eyes glittering.

Xemnas closed the distance, and was leaning down to kiss her when he paused. He leaned back and looked at the door apprehensively.

"They have all arrived," he said suddenly, and she looked behind her warily. No one was there.

"Xemnas-" She was interrupted when he decided to kiss her anyway. Before she could respond, he straightened and put a hand on the small of her back.

"I must address the Organization. It is an informal meeting, but it is extremely important. Come," he explained vaguely, opening the faintly glowing door and leading her in.

Gathered in the commons area was the crew as Xemnas had suspected. He removed his hand as they came up beside Demyx, and moved to the edge of the room so he could see all of them. He turned and looked directly at Saix, who was in the other corner, staring flatly at the floor.

"The moon arrives in twelve hours. We have little time to prepare, but it is sufficient. The moon will remain for sixteen hours, then will leave once again. In that time, Saix will be restrained in the eclipse room that was constructed after the last incident. He has already requested to be placed in that room during the time. The chains there, as you know, will bind him in his berserk form, and he will not be able to break them. As soon as the moon's influence passes, he will be released from them. However," Xemnas began, pausing and looking about the room. "I need one of you to stand guard. In the room with him."

There was an explosion of murmurs and dark stares, and Fyer looked around curiously. They all seemed uneasy, but no one stepped up immediately. Saix lifted his head and swiveled his yellow eyes about the room. Fyer noticed the glow that began to emit from them and wondered if Saix was about to lash out again.

The room went silent and Fyer blinked. Saix had disappeared in a split second from where he had been standing. She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her. Xemnas had an alarmed look on his face. Fyer finally looked over her shoulder and noticed Saix standing directly behind her, looking utterly calm. The others around her seemed ready for battle, but were uneasy. Saix was only a few feet away, and could strike her before they could stop him. Her heart fluttered frightfully, but she didn't move. Something about his calm expression made her feel that she wasn't in danger.

"Fyer blocks the moon's influence when she is nearby," Saix informed flatly, staring at Xemnas. Axel's jaw dropped, and Xemnas looked at him darkly.

"You do not expect me to agree to such a suggestion, do you?" Xemnas asked warningly. Saix said nothing, only stood behind her quietly. Xemnas shook his head. "It is too dangerous. If she gets too close when you are in your berserk form, she could easily be killed. I cannot allow it."

Saix nodded in acknowledgement.

"Understandable," he said softly, turning and making his way back to where he had been standing before. No one missed the way his eyes began to glow the further he got from Fyer. When he reached the other side of the room, he clenched his fists and looked away, struggling to control himself. The room remained silent for a long while, and Xemnas looked around expectantly.

"Fuck you guys, I'll do it," Axel said suddenly, looking aggravated. He met Saix's eyes when he looked up. "I'm not afraid of you, moon or not. Everyone else might act like you're tainted, but you're still the same annoying ass I have to listen to every morning. So see you in 12, right?" Axel turned around and walked away, with a wave. The others began to talk quietly among themselves, and Saix continued to gaze at where Axel had disappeared to. To Fyer's surprise, a small smile was on his face for an instant. It disappeared, and he turned to the window, looking out apprehensively.

"Lexaeus and Zexion, see to the preparations, as I instructed you," Xemnas said firmly, looking around the rest of the room. "Dismissed."

As the members began to disperse, Demyx winked at her and dodged out of Xemnas' way as he made his way toward the rooms. Xemnas shook his head.

"If Axel had not volunteered, I would be with Saix during that time. I do not mind doing it, but I thought it better for another to see his struggle. I witnessed it last time, and perhaps it would change the way the others act toward him if they had to see what he went through," Xemnas said, sounding surprisingly sympathetic. Fyer touched his hand, and he responded by curling it around hers. He looked down at her for a long moment without speaking.

"I hope he's ok," she said softly, and he glanced over at Saix, who appeared to be lost in thought.

"He will be. He will be better when the moon has passed. It would do us well to understand why the moon's influence has become worse as of late," Xemnas added, looking perturbed.

After the pair ate, Xemnas noticed her tired look and ushered her back to their room.

"You faced a hard day. You need rest," he urged, and Fyer laughed.

"And a shower for sure!" she exclaimed, trying to get Xemnas back into a better mood. He only tilted his head and offered her a small smile, and she could see he was still troubled by Saix's predicament.

Fyer took her promised shower and came out, expecting Xemnas to be gone, out pacing somewhere. Instead, he was sitting leisurely on the bed, examining the book she had seen him reading before. He looked up as came into the room, becoming disinterested in the book immediately. He set it beside him and got up. As she picked up the brush, Xemnas came up behind her and just watched as she tugged the tangles out. She paused and looked back curiously. He looked amused.

"What is it?" she inquired, not sure what was so fascinating about her brushing her hair. She never knew how he kept his so well-groomed all day. There had to be some kind of magic involved.

"I only revel in the fact that everything you do, even brushing hair, draws me," he said, and he hand stopped midway through another pathway through her hair. Xemnas took the brush from her and finished the stroke before leaning around her and placing it on the surface of the dresser. He hugged her tight suddenly, and she did nothing, trying to understand where all of his affection was coming from. He had been especially apt to displaying it tonight.

She thought back to their conversation, and wondered if that was why. Was he trying hard to show her his feelings because he had trouble expressing them? Fyer responded by reaching back and touching his face, which was directly beside hers. He was growing closer to her every day, and while she found it astounding, she did not wish it to go away.

"I'm glad, Xemnas…that you find me so…interesting," Fyer said at last, words shaky. She knew it was Xemnas, but any thought of physical affection brought her back to the moment Marluxia had her pinned down on her bed, helpless. She knew Xemnas wouldn't do that to her, but it didn't matter. The thought of him touching her intimately was frightening regardless. She didn't know why she was so afraid, and she didn't want to be, but she didn't know how to chase it away. As if sensing this, Xemnas' arms loosened.

"You're shaking," he said simply, voice even. Fyer turned around in his arms, and looked up into his eyes. His widened. "What…?"

"I'm sorry," Fyer said suddenly, leaning into him. He had seen her fear, and she was sorry she felt it. "I'm not afraid of you, Xemnas. I'm afraid of…of…" She stopped, unable to voice it. Xemnas had never indicated he wanted to be intimate with her, but she had an expectation he would one day bring it up. Xemnas observed her for a long time, only watching her.

"You fear affection?" he asked, and before she could redirect him, he did it himself. "You fear the affection beyond what I am giving to you, don't you?" Fyer leaned back and looked at him, wishing she could deny it, but she would be lying. He smiled, to her surprise. "I would be worried if you weren't, Fyer. Considering what you have faced, it's a wonder you even let me touch you."

He leaned down and looked deep into her eyes.

"I would never dream of taking anything from you. I will never push you, I will never grow impatient with you. If only I could be at your side, it would satiate me," Xemnas said, brushing her nose with his. He smiled again. "This I promise."

He released her and moved around, pulling his needed clothes out of the drawers. Fyer moved carefully out of the way, feeling that the conversation hadn't quite ended yet. When he didn't say anything else, Fyer felt that she needed to say something. She couldn't grasp it, and watched him go into the shower room silently.

He was astonishingly giving; she had never imagined a man of any world satisfied only with having someone at his side. But as she always knew, Xemnas was one of a kind, and she was lucky to have his affection.

Fyer was dozing when Xemnas got in beside her, jolting her awake. She turned her head and saw him adjusting the sheets as he made himself comfortable. When he finally got adjusted, he turned toward her. She moved over to him, and he pulled her into his arms without a word.

"I want you to be happy," Fyer said softly, wishing she was more awake. Xemnas rested his chin against her shoulder.

"Even without my heart, I feel that I am, Fyer. You staying here despite what trials you have faced tells me that I do not have to worry anymore. You have not once asked to leave my side…despite everything. You have affection for me that one cannot hope to compare with," Xemnas explained, voice pleasant in her ear. "You do not see it, but you do as much for me in the simple fact that you endure this nightmare merely to be here with me."

It felt as though he was flattering her, but his words sounded sincere. She had always viewed their relationship as one sided; Xemnas was doing everything for her, and she was sitting meekly by. But he had put her in a different perspective now. Did he truly feel that grateful toward her?

Xemnas closed his eyes and his arms, holding her close. Fyer listened to breathing, wondering how he would be with a heart if he was already this kind without one. The world would be a better place with a man like him around. He was already better than every person she had met in her world. He didn't even have a heart, but he had surpassed them. Was it because people like her took their hearts for granted? If they knew what it was like to be empty and alone, would they act differently?

In a world full of people with hearts, darkness still surfaced in their midst. But in a world of perpetual darkness without hearts, a light was glowing. It was odd to Fyer, but she accepted it nonetheless. She had seen the darkness of people with hearts, and knew she would never belong to such a place again. She belonged in the darkness, where those who were shattered fought for their hearts.

Darkness that longed for light.


	18. Chapter 18: Meaningless

A word of warning...remember that this story has a very much fulfilled M rating, especially this chapter. That's all I'm going to say; I don't want to ruin it for you.

I hope you feel as much tension reading this as I felt writing it.

Now, take a step down into the eclipse room with me...

.

.

Axel stared up into the clouds silently, spending every passing second in silence. The time was getting closer for when he had to stand guard over Saix. He had seen Saix fight against the moon's power before, but it would be different this time. Something was wrong with the moon, and it was worse. He would be seeing a different side of Saix this time.

He wasn't necessarily afraid of the blue-haired man. Axel could defend himself. It was the way Saix started acting when he was fighting against the berserk. He didn't want to have to endure that for sixteen hours, but he had no choice. He had volunteered because everyone else had been silent.

His mind moved swiftly to the moment Saix had stood behind Fyer, so close that even Axel's teeth were on edge. He knew how Saix could be in the moonlight, and he couldn't believe Saix had deliberately put himself beside Fyer. Was it true that the moon's effect vanished with her nearby? It was odd for that to be the effect she had on him. He wondered furtively what the others felt in her presence.

Axel looked down and clenched his fist. He had begun to feel his emotions again, though vaguely. He felt them deep inside, as though they were muffled. Sometimes, he felt several at once and had no idea how to untangle them. He even tried to act on them, but quickly lost them and was left confused. They were fleeting, but he still reveled in their presence.

But one thing was for sure; he had affection for the girl, despite knowing he could never have her. Xemnas had ensnared her from the start, and she was tied to him with an unbreakable bond. He looked upon this from afar, but could not withdraw his attachment. It frustrated and amazed him all at once. The strength of emotions shocked him, and he knew they would only grow stronger when they finally had their hearts back.

Axel's thoughts lingered on Fyer for a long time. He mused at who she was before her capture, and if she missed her old life. He sometimes saw her gazing into an unseen distance, and wondered if she was seeing something she missed. He wondered if she had known love, or if her heart had been broken. At her first arrival, she had been afraid and sad, and he had first assumed it was because she was missing her world. But as time passed, the sadness in her eyes remained. He knew there was something deeper that he would never know. It had been slowly erased by Xemnas, and he could not feel angry for that. Fyer finally had a smile in her eyes, and Axel could live with that, even if he couldn't be at her side.

Axel checked the sun again, trying to judge the time in this world versus his realm. He glanced down at the city for a moment, looking at the bustle that was Twilight Town, and wondered why Fyer had come here in the first place. Shrugging, he stood and stretched. It was getting close to time, and he knew they wouldn't be wanting to wait on him. The moon was set to appear right in the middle of their normal sleeping time, and he doubted anyone would be around to come to his rescue if something went wrong. He shrugged again. They had tested the chains against Saix's full strength, and they had held. He would be fine.

After he ducked out of sight on the clock tower, he cast open a portal and leapt through.

The Castle was silent when he arrived. He knew he should have slept instead of wandering Twilight Town, but his mind was too full to even think about rest. He made his way across the room and spotted Saix and Zexion standing outside of the eclipse room. They were conversing quietly until Axel approached. They both turned to him.

"Did you rest?" Zexion asked and Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine," he responded, avoiding the question. He directed his gaze at Saix. "You ready for this?"

Saix regarded him silently, his eyes holding nothing as usual. Axel could tell he was exerting an extreme amount of restraint despite his calmness. His entire body was trembling slightly. Axel found it strange that Saix still felt no emotions, despite the changes occurring in the castle.

"I am adequately prepared," Saix finally answered in a choked voice. Axel crossed his arms and stared at his one time best friend. That was Saix's way of saying he was ready, but wasn't looking forward to the ordeal.

"It is less than two hours before the moon is to come," Zexion responded, jerking his head toward the door. "You should go inside." Without another word, Zexion moved off, seeming at ease with the situation. Axel had expected him to help, and glared at the short member's back as he strode away.

"Come on, man," Axel said, turning and opening the door. The room's wall were glowing dully, giving off enough light to see the chains hanging in the center of the room. The shadows cast by the illumination were long, and Axel wished there was more of it. When Saix started fighting, it would be hard to see if the chains were holding.

Saix followed him, his steps not making a sound. Axel glanced back and stepped to the side, wary. Saix was subconsciously muffling his footsteps, as though he were stalking Axel. He circled around to the other side of the chains, making sure he was facing his friend. Saix's eyes glittered as he watched Axel, not saying a word. He didn't move any closer to the chains, where Axel was waiting.

"Saix…?" Axel asked quietly, tense. Saix was between him and the door. If Saix turned now, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get it shut in time to keep him in. Saix hissed in a breath and shuddered. He took the final steps and lifted his arms submissively. Axel knew he was restraining himself to the best of his ability, but it still irked him; it almost seemed as though Saix was testing him.

Axel snapped the shackles closed and took a quick step back. Saix looked up at them dully, pulling against them as though making sure they were actually shut. His wrists were suspended just above his forehead, allowing him to rest his arms instead of them being pulled overhead the entire time. Saix nodded to Axel, and he moved quickly past, regretting his decision to volunteer. Axel clicked the door shut and turned the latch, clicking it into place. It was specially made too; Saix would not be able to open it until the moon's influence was gone.

Axel sank to the floor against the wall, putting the key to the shackles carefully into his pocket. He crossed his arms and looked across the dim room to Saix, who was standing silently with his back turned. Axel felt he needed to speak to him, but could think of nothing to say. He leaned his head back against the wall, trying to remember how he had been back before they were Nobodies. He closed his eyes and tried hard, but could not bring it all the way back. Axel sighed and opened his eyes again, rolling his shoulders.

Saix turned his head slowly and looked over his shoulder at Axel. In the darkness, all Axel could see were his eyes that had begun to glow softly. Axel stared back, not moving. The moon still had a ways to go before it arrived, but Saix was already fighting it. Axel shifted again and looked up at the ceiling, following the chains into darkness. It creeped him out, but he had to remember that it was just Saix; under the influence of a power he couldn't control, but Saix nonetheless. He could take anything the blue-haired man threw at him and throw it back. Saix finally looked away, but Axel didn't look at him again. He was staring up at the ceiling, thoughts already beginning to wander. He blinked slowly, not realizing he was slowly spiraling into sleep. His body relaxed and he jolted himself awake, fighting it. He regretted not sleeping before, but there was nothing he could do now. He convinced himself that there was nothing Saix could do, that he was really only there as a courtesy to watch over Saix. He would wake when Saix started changing, even if he fell asleep.

Despite that, he fought the sleep anyways. He started trying to think of battles he had fought that had been exhilarating, and it kept his eyes open. He was smiling to himself as he recalled his dances with death, around hordes of weak creatures and fights against more powerful beings. He was still watching these memories play out as he gazed up at the ceiling, but he never noticed the faint slip between reality and sleep. His dreams picked up seamlessly, and he fell fast asleep, unbeknownst to him. Only Saix noticed, and turned to look at him with glowing yellow eyes.

Axel jerked awake with a start, shocked he had not noticed when sleep had overtaken him. He shook his head to rid himself of the faint traces of grogginess that still weighed him down. He looked up and felt a jolt of shock when he saw Saix turned to face him, watching him calmly. Axel stared at him in confusion, wondering how long he had slept. It would make sense for Saix to still be calm if only a short time had passed, and the moon had yet to arrive. Axel straightened and stretched, forcing himself wide awake.

"Do you regret becoming a Nobody?" Saix suddenly asked, and Axel started. He looked at Saix closely, wondering if he was still dreaming. Saix stared back intently, waiting for an answer.

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Axel responded, still shaky from Saix speaking. Saix looked up at his chained wrists.

"A Nobody feels nothing…he is unburdened by the sickening influence of emotions," Saix explained, gazing at the shackles curiously, as though seeing them for the first time. Axel didn't like his expression.

"That may be so, but we're empty without them. There's no purpose of life without feeling them. And besides…there are other influences that rule us; take you for example," Axel said, pointing out Saix's situation. Then, something extraordinary happened.

Saix's shackles clinked and fell open.

Axel's jaw dropped.

"So…do you regret becoming who you are, then?" Saix asked, lowering his arms as if he hadn't just come unchained.

"Saix…ah, freakin' hell, man put the shackles back on. If the moon comes while you're unchained…I mean, how did you open them? What the hell?" Axel stammered, pulling himself up into a standing position. He kept his back pressed against the wall, suddenly terrified. Something had gone wrong. The shackles weren't supposed to come off until the moon had passed. Unless somehow Saix had figured out how to undo them while the moon had yet to arrive. Still, Saix knew the implications of the moon; it didn't make sense for him to ask to be restrained, then deliberately free himself. "Saix, the moon is coming. You need to-"

"It has already arrived," Saix cut off, watching him flatly. Axel's words died in his mouth. Nothing was making sense. Was he still dreaming? There was no way in hell the shackles could have come undone with the moon present. Saix smiled. "I finally understand. Fyer has not brought back my emotions because I do not need them. I have control. With her near, I am in control."

Axel said nothing, unable to speak. The man was freaking him out, and Axel hoped fiercely that someone was nearby. He had a feeling this ruse wasn't going to last long. Axel had a feeling that Saix wouldn't let him put the shackles back on. He claimed he was in control, but something wasn't right. Saix never smiled; but he was doing so right now as he stared at Axel unblinkingly. He got the odd feeling that the Saix he knew wasn't there. This was something else. This was the same thing that had attacked Axel in the commons area last time. This was a part of Saix that only came with the moon.

"You still haven't answered my question," Saix pointed out, smiling even wider when Axel began to shake. Saix tilted his head, and Axel gritted his teeth, trying to steel his courage. He could defend himself. This thing couldn't defeat him.

"In a way, I don't…but I think if I could go back…I would rather have stayed who I was. A heart is something I've always longed for…what we have always longed for. Even you Saix," Axel said, trying to bring his old friend back. The smile disappeared.

"With a heart, I no longer have control," he said softly, dangerously. Axel finally understood. This wasn't Saix talking; this was the other part of him. With a heart, the berserk wouldn't exist. It wouldn't have control over Saix anymore. But it didn't make sense that Fyer's presence gave it control; Saix was calm when she was near. If she calmed him when she was near…did her mere existence at a distance provoke it?

Axel waited breathlessly, watching Saix's expression change slowly. His brow furrowed and he frowned fiercely.

"I will not be erased," Saix hissed, eyes illuminating in an instant. Axel brought his weapons into his hands and held them up just in time. Saix slammed into him, teeth bared and claws out. He felt the wall behind him shudder with the force. With all his might, he shoved forward, pushing Saix back. He pulled himself away from the wall and faced his foe.

Saix was gone. Gasping, Axel whirled about, trying to find him.

"Dammit," he cursed. He had known the darkness was going to prove to be a problem. He backed to the wall, trying to keep everything in view, but was too late. Saix's arms reached around and curled back against his neck, cutting off his air. With a strangled snarl, Axel writhed in his grasp and swung his arm back. The flames of his weapons slashed into Saix's side, and he growled in pain. With a roar, he threw Axel forward. He rolled to his feet and stumbled, recovering from his lack of air. He whirled to face Saix, but he was gone again.

Axel concentrated and brought his power close to him. With a wave of his arms, flames ignited around him, lighting up the room with an orange glow. He turned quickly, hunting for Saix. When he finally spotted him, Saix was on his way to Axel.

Instead of attacking, Saix did something odd. He dodged around Axel's defensive swings, only watching with glowing eyes. Axel turned with him, trying to keep Saix in his sights.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Axel thought, swinging out when Saix came too close. Saix moved back, continuing to circle him swiftly, but Axel wouldn't let him out of his sights. Then, Axel made a poor decision and lashed out when Saix was a step too far away. When Axel let his guard down for that mere instant, Saix turned and lunged.

Saix's powerful hands grasped Axel's arms, his claws piercing the skin. Axel yelled in pain and struggled, summoning the flames toward him. Saix saw this and shoved him back, away from the fire. Saix released one of his arms and turned suddenly, jerking Axel forward and off balance. Axel was shocked at the amount of raw strength, and began to wonder how long he could keep up with it. His hopes died a second later when one of the shackles slammed shut around his wrist.

The flames died in an instant, and Axel's weapons disappeared from his hands. All his power was suddenly out of his reach. Saix leapt back as Axel swung, hindered by his caught wrist. Axel looked up in shock. The shackles weren't supposed to work on him this way. What was going on?

Saix moved slowly around him, just out of reach. Axel turned with him, keeping him in sight. Axel was breathing hard, struggling to keep from panicking. He was going to be slain by Saix if something didn't happen in his favor. He glanced back at the door, but he knew no one would be able to hear him through it.

"I am in control," the thing reminded, staring at him fiercely. Saix's eyes blazed brighter. "The chains were made for me, to sense my powers under the moon and hold me at bay. But when my power is beyond yours…all the chains sense is me. As long as they have their prisoner, they are satisfied."

He disappeared from sight, in a mere blink. Axel cried out in shock when Saix grabbed his other arm and locked his free wrist into the other shackle. Axel tugged against them, trying to get as far away from Saix as possible. His body shook uncontrollably, and he stared into the eyes of what he knew was going to be his death. He was completely vulnerable and helpless now. He had no powers, and he was restrained. Saix could do anything to him, and he wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"I do not regret it," Saix said, teeth bared furiously. Axel said nothing. He wouldn't be able to speak a coherent sentence even if he had something to say. He was more terrified than he had ever felt before. With all his might, he reached out for help, mentally. He closed his eyes and called out for someone to save him, because he wasn't going to be able to save himself this time.

Without warning, the pain began.

.

.

Fyer woke with a start, gasping. He heart was racing and she was frantic for some reason. Xemnas sat up, reaching out and putting a hand on her back, just below her neck.

"Fyer?" he asked in concern. Fyer shivered, trying to grasp what had jolted her awake. It was fleeting, but she knew it was important. She grasped its name for just a second.

"Axel," she breathed, looking into the darkness for Xemnas. "I…I…"

"Are you worried for him?" Xemnas asked, trying to complete the sentence she couldn't spit out. "The chains were made specifically for Saix in his Berserk form. He cannot escape them. I'm sure Axel is fine. Your worry is unnecessary."

That wasn't it. She didn't dream anymore, now that her sleeping self connected with Xemnas', but she had heard something in her sleep. It couldn't have been a dream, but it had been there anyways. She had heard Axel screaming.

"Xemnas…I heard…heard him," Fyer gasped out, trying to calm down. Her nerves jumped, urging her to go to him and see if he was alright. Xemnas paused.

"You heard him? Are you certain?" Xemnas asked, suddenly alarmed. Fyer nodded, unable to stop herself. She couldn't be sure that she hadn't imagined it; but she was afraid for him. If she really had heard him screaming, that could only mean something had gone horribly wrong.

There was movement, and Xemnas was off the bed. After a few moments of tumult through the room, Xemnas was opening the door.

"Don't open the door or leave this room until I tell you everything is alright. Understood?" Xemnas asked firmly, waiting at the door for her answer. As an afterthought, he clicked the lights on dim so she could see him. She nodded in acknowledgment and he closed the door. She heard his voice down the hallway and another voice joined his. They disappeared down the hallway.

Fyer sank down into the bed, hoping she had imagined his voice. She closed her eyes tight and clenched the covers in her hands. All she could do now was wait and hope that she was wrong.

.

.

To Xemnas' surprise, when he exited, Zexion was already in the hallway. He paused and waited as the member approached.

"Did you hear him?" Xemnas asked, wondering if Fyer had really heard him. Zexion looked up in confusion.

"I was awake. I planned on checking in shortly, because Axel had not slept before the ordeal. I was not worried, because I knew the chains would hold, but then…I started smelling blood," Zexion admitted, his eyes holding a trace of fear. Xemnas turned quickly and motioned for Zexion to follow.

"If Axel is injured, it can only mean he got too close to Saix. There isn't any possible way Saix came undone from his chains," Xemnas said firmly, refusing to believe that Saix could have broken through the chains he made himself. He had poured a great deal of power into them, and it had left him exhausted for days afterwards. When they approached the door, Zexion stopped short, looking apprehensive. Xemnas looked back, watching him carefully. Zexion said nothing for a long moment, then finally came up to Xemnas. He suddenly looked unwell, eyes clouded.

"Are you ready?" Xemnas asked, wondering if he should have brought an extra Organization member. He planned to go in, retrieve Axel, then send another in to guard Saix. Nothing would go wrong.

"Yes," Zexion answered weakly, hands at his sides, open and ready to retrieve his weapon. Xemnas turned and touched the door, willing it to unlock. It obeyed, and the door swung inward. Zexion covered his mouth with a sleeve and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit," Zexion hissed. Xemnas was speechless for an instant, but he couldn't remain idle now. Zexion rarely cursed, and it was well placed now. Xemnas couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Axel was the one in chains, head lowered and motionless. Saix was nowhere in sight. Xemnas took a few steps inside, looking around carefully. He was seeing the impossible; how had Saix come out of his chains? Had he resisted even before the moon came and placed Axel in them instead?

Xemnas focused on Axel, able to see him in the darkness. Xemnas knew he wasn't dead; he would have winked out of existence if he had died. He was unmoving, his clothing torn and body covered with gashes rendered by Saix's claws. Blood was across the floor beneath him, and was smeared in either direction where Saix had been. He took a few more steps, and Zexion finally came in behind him and shut the door, keeping guard. Zexion searched the room for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he hiding?

He could see the front of Axel now, and saw that nothing vital had been slashed open. Saix had not intended to kill him; at least not yet. The slashes were deep. They had been done deliberately deep; Saix had not attacked in a frenzy. He was torturing Axel slowly. Xemnas took another step, and Axel suddenly lifted his head, eyes clouded. A wound Xemnas had not previously seen was now visible, and he narrowed his eyes. Saix had bitten him on the crook of his shoulder and neck, deep. Xemnas grew even tenser; why had Saix bitten him there, in such a close-quartered, intimate spot? It was enough to make even Xemnas clench his fists in anxiety. It was as though Saix had intended on breaking his mind in the process.

"He's not…It's the moon Saix. He needs to be close," Axel muttered, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Xemnas looked around the room, searching every corner for Saix.

"What do you mean? Axel…speak slowly. Focus on your words," Xemnas instructed, keeping his eyes on the walls. He looked around slowly, scanning every dark crevasse.

"Saix is…not Saix. He's the moon…he needs Fyer…," Axel said softly, head drooping. Xemnas looked down at the mention of Fyer's name.

"He needs Fyer?" Xemnas asked in alarm, trying to understand. He moved forward and lifted Axel's head, trying to rouse him. Axel's eyes fluttered open, the green dull in the shadows.

"Far away gives control….close gives control…," Axel groaned, falling unconscious. Xemnas gritted his teeth and touched the shackles, willing them to open. They didn't. Xemnas stared at them in bewilderment.

"I have control, no matter where I dwell," a voice snarled, directly above. Saix had been hanging from the chains silently, watching from above. Xemnas threw himself back as Saix descended, avoiding his claws by a hair's breadth. Xemnas skidded to a stop, glaring as Saix crouched on the floor in front of Axel. Blood was spattered across his body, mainly on his arms and face. His eyes glowed like two candles in the darkness.

"Saix, restrain yourself," Xemnas warned, eyes moving from him to Axel. Zexion summoned his book, back pressed against the door. He waited silently, watching his Superior. Saix grinned, baring his fangs.

"I take orders from none," he hissed, standing and taking a step back. He looked over at Axel and tilted his head. He reached out and lifted Axel's chin, eyes narrowed. "This one…he sought to end me as well. Told me to return to my prison. But I refuse to be smothered any longer. I waited until the moon weakened him…and sought my revenge upon him." Xemnas listened carefully, losing track of who Saix was talking about. Saix's smile became sadistic.

"How he begged me to stop. His screams were pitiful…such a weak creature. His agony was so fulfilling to witness," Saix whispered, looking at Axel almost tenderly. Xemnas was sickened by Saix's words. He had tortured Axel brutally, for the sake of some kind of revenge that had no name. Saix had made no sense in justifying Axel's pain, and it was making Xemnas furious. This was the power that Fyer had brought him; empathy.

"Saix, when did you finally lose yourself? Three months ago when you first attacked Axel? When you were left without the touch of emotions at Fyer's arrival? Or have you simply embraced the darkness within you?" Xemnas growled, anger heating his body. Saix released Axel's face and turned to Xemnas, eyes blazing.

"I have not lost…I have finally been victorious. My reign will not end with the moon. Not this time," Saix assured, narrowing his eyes. "Everything Saix had known will be laid to waste." Xemnas returned the hard stare unflinchingly. He did not fear this entity. He had known this kind of darkness deep within his own self. He had once walked beside it, and it was nearing its full victory when Fyer arrived. His darkness had manifested in a different way than Saix's, but it had to be defeated nonetheless. He had shunned the orders of his manifestation, refusing its power over him any longer. Saix's was taking control from the inside.

Everything had finally come to a head. He had some kind of unspoken resentment toward Axel as much as he had a tolerance. He had served Xemnas faithfully, but Xemnas had always known there was a different meaning behind the dutiful words Saix spoke to him. He longed to take Xemnas' throne from him. He had reached out for his own heart, as they all did. But as the others had begun to feel their emotions at last, Saix had been left standing alone. Despite his claim to have no emotions, he had gathered all the negative ones together. With the full light of the moon pulling him under, he had relented and given into the darkness. He was staring into the face of the darkest part of Saix. The one the Organization knew was sleeping somewhere within, and the only way to get him back was to defeat this manifestation on the outside, and to get Saix to end it from the inside.

"You wish to destroy Saix and everything around him? Why?" Xemnas asked calmly. He was tensed, ready for the inevitable battle to come. Saix grinned, flashing his teeth at Xemnas.

"He has repressed me for so long. If I destroy everything around him that aided his defenses, he will not keep me at bay. Though one has my gratitude, she must be ended too," Saix added suddenly, smile fading a little bit. "Yes, I sensed it. When the girl is near, I cannot be ignored any longer."

Xemnas' glowing swords suddenly appeared in his hands and he glared at Saix.

"Stay away from Fyer," he snarled in warning, ready to charge. Saix laughed flexing his hands.

"I'm afraid not, dear _Superior_," he said mockingly, lowering himself slightly, threateningly. "For in the final throes of Saix's resistance, he reached most fervently for her. She will be such a pleasure to destroy."

He lunged, and so did Xemnas. His fangs flashed as he snapped at Xemnas' neck. Xemnas blocked him with his blades, leaning back to avoid being bitten. Before Xemnas could shove him back, Saix had leapt back with a hiss. Zexion was attacking from the side with his magic, forcing Saix back. Saix dodged away, then came back swiftly. Zexion followed him the best he could, and then was forced to leap away as Saix attacked.

Zexion was fast, but Saix was faster. One hand snagged him, and tore lines through his clothes and to his skin, across his shoulder. Zexion cried out, clutching his arm as blood began to seep through. Xemnas moved around him and lunged, ready to take Saix down before he did any further damage. Saix saw this and laughed maniacally, leaping out of the way of Xemnas' glowing blades.

"All of this, to defend these broken creatures?" Saix asked, ducking under another swing. Xemnas didn't have this much trouble taking Saix down before, and knew he was going to have to raise his guard. Saix didn't even seem to be trying. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

"You say that, yet you are more shattered than any of them," Xemnas retorted, leaning back as Saix swung at him before leaping away again. Xemnas followed him, trying furiously to land a hit. He finally did, as Saix had turned to attack Zexion again. The blade slashed into his shoulder blade, driving Saix to his knees. Saix snarled and jerked forward, rolling out of the blade's reach. He stood and stumbled against the door, glaring at Xemnas.

"And YOU," Saix hissed, breathing hard. "Your darkness was so great that it did not remain within you. It manifested as I did, but outside your own body. Even Saix's shadows did not give me the power to become my own entity. You look upon me with disdain, to think I should be ended, yet your darkness is unmatched." Zexion looked between the two, speechless. Manifested outside of Xemnas' body? If he was speaking about when Xemnas became a Nobody, it was known that there was always something left behind. But a complete entity besides Xemnas?

Xemnas said nothing, and Saix looked down at his hands, painted red.

"While the others suffered, you turned your back…and yet you think your tainted hands can touch innocence and light. That you should be the one to grasp at something that can heal you. You who have driven the Organization to the path it now struggles to leave. You were the one to bring the darkness upon them all. You have aided in my creation. My hatred is as powerful as my gratitude. And so to destroy you…I can sense that you reach out to her as much as he did. If I destroy her, I can destroy you both."

Xemnas' eyes widened and he waved an arm at Zexion.

"STOP HIM," Xemnas ordered, running forward. Saix grinned and slid the latch over, unlocking the door. Zexion gasped and cast a powerful attack toward Saix. The blue-haired man pulled the door open and lunged through, escaping the powerful blast. It roared through the room, and Axel stirred. Xemnas rushed out of the room after Saix, and Zexion hesitated, not sure whether to follow or aid Axel.

"D-Don't stop him…," Axel moaned, trying to be louder. Zexion watched him from afar, confused. If Saix reached Fyer, he would kill her. Axel lifted his head weakly and stared into Zexion's eyes. "Let him reach Fyer."

Zexion didn't know if it was the pain that was making him say such a thing, or if he truly meant it. For an instant, Axel's eyes cleared, and Zexion witnessed the hope there. Zexion nodded and moved out quickly. It was going to be difficult to stop either of them, but he hoped he wasn't too late in doing so.

Saix was fast; Xemnas was a few steps behind him, eyes locked on his target. Some Organization members heard the tumult and came out, into the commons area where Saix and Xemnas were racing through. Xaldin and Xigbar immediately knew what was going on and summoned their weapons. Against so many projectiles, Saix knew he wouldn't last long. Instead of trying to force his way through the other members, he suddenly turned and leapt over Xemnas. Xemnas whirled around and followed, watching in shock as Saix clambered up the side of the spiraling staircase above the eclipse room. What was he doing?

Zexion slipped against the stone floor, nearly colliding with Xemnas. He reached out as Xemnas dodged around, trying to keep Saix in sight.

"Let him go," Zexion cried, catching Xemnas' attention for the merest instant. His gold eyes met with Zexion's like a blow, holding disbelieving outrage. He knew his Superior was afraid because Saix was after Fyer, but Axel seemed so sure that he needed to be near her. Perhaps what he had witnessed in the commons area earlier was what Axel was hoping. It wasn't for sure, but they were losing chances to stop him as the seconds passed, and soon there would be no choice left.

Xemnas shoved past him and jumped high, onto the second flight of stairs in a second. Saix was off, down a hallway that had long gone unused. Xemnas followed swiftly, trying to understand what Saix was planning. The hallway here had been abandoned; there were several extra rooms here, but they never used them. It was an entirely empty portion of the castle. If he was after Fyer, he was one floor too high.

Unless…

Xemnas gritted his teeth, hoping Saix wasn't going to try what he thought the crazed man was planning. And he hoped that Fyer wasn't standing underneath him the moment he did.

.

.

Fyer heard the voices roaring outside and stood, tense. She had yet to hear Xemnas tell her everything was fine. Nothing sounded fine outside. Something was happening, and it had drawn all the members out into the open. She wondered about Axel and if he was alright. She clenched her fists and stood still, shivering. She worried about Xemnas too; from the sounds in the hallway, it had not been as simple as he had thought. Something had gone wrong.

Fyer paced the room, shaking. The apprehension was clawing through her body like a poison, and would not let her rest. The voices outside were full of alarm, and she was safe within Xemnas' room, blinded.

Fyer was pacing back toward the bed when she heard something odd. She froze and looked around the room carefully. She wondered if she had imagined the noise in the room, but she couldn't be sure. She waited silently, wondering if it would come again. It did, and she took a step back. It was the sound of stone grinding, cracking. But where?

The ceiling suddenly exploded in a rain of dust and stone, and Fyer screamed as she covered her head and ducked out of the way. She stumbled into the chair near the bed and fell over it, crashing onto the floor. Stones pelted her painfully, but fortunately the bigger pieces never reached her. In a second, Fyer pulled herself up, trying to see through the cloud of smoke. Cries of rage rang in her ears, and she leaned down, trying to see through the gaping hole in the ceiling. She was in shock. Who had broken a hole in the ceiling, and why?

She jumped when something dropped through the hole and swiveled around to face her. Yellow eyes glowed fiercely from the cloud of dust, freezing Fyer's breath in her lungs. The figure crawled toward her, a guttural snarl harsh in the sudden silence. An instant later, something else dropped through, arms aglow in a reddish-pink blaze. It was Xemnas, a step behind the thing that was coming toward her. Fyer backed away, but everything was happening quickly. Before she could take two steps, the thing had stood and was towering over her with fangs bared and claws ready. Xemnas was behind, swords raised high. When she looked up into the face of her assailant, she realized with a jolt that it was Saix.

He was covered in red, bathed in it. It was splattered across his face, across every part of him. He was in a threatening stance, ready to tear out her throat. She looked up at Saix, who was always so calm and quiet, deflecting insults and tumult without blinking. But she only saw a monster in his eyes.

"Saix, don't do this!" Fyer cried, shielding herself with her arms. His claws tore into her forearms, throwing her back with the force. She caught herself at the wall and slid down, cowering. Xemnas roared and arced his blades through the air. Saix turned and met him, ramming himself into the red glow without fear. They turned in circles, moving at blinding speed. When they parted, Saix had managed to keep himself between Xemnas and Fyer.

"Fyer are you alright?" Xemnas asked, breathing hard. His eyes didn't leave Saix. He was waiting for his foe to move again. Fyer steeled herself and glanced down at her arms. The gashes weren't deep, to her relief.

"F-fine," she responded, straightening against the wall. She glanced over at the door, realizing why the other members hadn't come to help. They couldn't get through the door. It's precisely why Saix had come through the ceiling. She hesitated a long moment, wondering if she could open it before Saix noticed. But, the moment she moved, his eyes were on her again.

"Fight me," Xemnas growled, trying to draw his attention away. But Saix wouldn't look at him. He and Fyer stared at each other; one full of fear, the other full of hatred.

"Saix, you don't have to be like this," Fyer whispered, shaking. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She could see so much anger and pain in his eyes that it made her chest tighten. The night he had spoken to her, accusing her of dragging the Organization off its course, it had been there too, but not nearly as powerful. The moon had brought it out in full force, and she was looking at it now.

"That isn't the Saix you know, Fyer. It's no use. He's lost himself to the darkness," Xemnas interjected, still not able to draw Saix's attention back to him. He stood at the ready, searching for a way to get himself between his foe and Fyer.

Saix searched for something to say to sooth the beast that was staring her down, but she could think of nothing to say. Xemnas' eye flicked to the door, but Fyer knew she wouldn't be quick enough. Instead, she looked deep into Saix's eyes, hoping for something different. Then she saw his eyes twitch ever so slightly. She took in a deep breath, hoping that it was Saix fighting back. Then he turned and lunged; at Fyer.

"Saix, please! Stop this!" Fyer cried, holding her arms up again. He was there somewhere; he had to be. Saix was still Saix, though with a shield of darkness around him. If he was strong enough, he could defeat it. He could rouse himself and stop it.

Xemnas lunged forward too, blades, arcing out of his hands faster than Saix could move. They pierced into him, through his shoulders. Saix was brought to a halt inches away from Fyer, unable to bring his arms down toward her. He stared down at her, face suddenly blank. His eyes were not so empty, and Fyer endured the darkness that flowed through them.

"All for this broken creature," Saix suddenly said, mouth twitching this time. Saix trembled, baring his teeth in fury. "Let him go. He cannot ever be whole again. Nothing you do will fill the void. Your efforts are futile." Fyer stared up at the Saix that wasn't truly Saix, and refused to look away. Saix had given up, and was lying acquiescently in the recesses of who he once was. At that instant, she remembered her own life, when she had been ready to give up. She had been willing to let her life end, and Saix was doing the same. She wouldn't let the darkness win.

"No. Everyone can be mended…even a Nobody. Even Saix, though he doesn't believe so," Fyer said defiantly. Something stirred in Saix's eyes, and he jerked forward, trying to reach her. Xemnas moved his arms, dragging Saix back. Saix dug in his heels, halting the movement with gritted teeth.

"You…why is it you…?" Saix hissed, closing his eyes tight and growling suddenly. He jerked forward again, trying to escape Xemnas. Fyer's guardian was trying to hold Saix at bay, but the man was strong in this form, and was thoroughly testing his strength. Siax shook his head violently.

"Saix, overcome this darkness. Don't let it control you anymore," Fyer pleaded, seeing that he was about to pull himself free of Xemnas' blades. Saix snarled at her words, trying to drown her out.

"What's the difference? Suffer in silence, or let the others suffer? What is the point of this meaningless existence?" Saix hissed, reaching up and clutching his hair as he fought with himself. Fyer watched him suffer as he shook, but Fyer could not tell if it was from his wounds or his internal battle.

Xemnas saw Saix feint forward and slip free of his blades. With a gasp, he rushed forward to catch Saix. In mid-lung, Saix suddenly collapsed. He fell to his hands and knees over Fyer, his face dangerously close to hers.

"When there is nothing, one seeks to fill the emptiness. Saix found nothing, so he turned to the darkness that he had been holding back for so long. Why is it that his resolve dims now…why is it you he reached for?" Fyer was frozen in fear, mesmerized by the red on his lips. His fangs glinted in the light, and Fyer wondered fearfully if he had used them on Axel. Saix trembled, glaring at her furiously. Then he closed his eyes.

Saix gasped suddenly, as a man does as he comes out of a deep dive through water. He breathed in heavily, as if he had been nearly suffocated. He opened his eyes weakly and looked over at her, and she held her breath. Fyer held up her arms as Xemnas towered over them both, ready to drag Saix away. Xemnas paused, glaring at Saix suspiciously. Saix calmed his breathing and answered his own question.

"Because…though my existence means nothing…for some reason you give me the slightest glimmer of hope…that I may one day be mended again. After seeing the others change…I realize now that you've changed me too. I was just too…numb to notice it," Saix confessed, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Just because you're a Nobody, doesn't mean you're meaningless," Fyer assured, relieved to see their Saix had returned. He shivered and lowered his head.

"Forgive me," he murmured, and his limbs gave out. Fyer raised her arms out of the way as the blue haired man collapsed, his head and one arm draped across her legs. Fyer looked up at Xemnas, who was staring at Saix with an unreadable expression. His eyes traveled slowly to Fyer.

At first Fyer thought he was furious at her. She looked away quickly, biting her lip. She had provoked the darkness in Saix, but only because she believed she could bring the real Saix back. While Xemnas had struggled to protect her, she had only bared her throat to danger.

The door opened on her right, and Xemnas stepped back out of the way, silent at first as a few Organization members looked in anxiously.

"Take him," Xemnas said simply, face expressionless. After a few hushed murmurs, Lexaeus stepped in alone and crouched next to Fyer. He looked at her briefly before lifting Saix off the floor. As soon as Lexaeus exited, questions started ringing out. Instead of answering them, Xemnas closed the door without a word. Fyer watched him from where she still sat, not sure what she would do if she stood. The entire room was a mess, and she didn't know what to say to Xemnas.

Xemnas looked at her again with the unreadable expression. She returned it apprehensively. In truth, she was shaken; she had faced death a few times, but to see someone she had trust in come close to taking her under was frightening. She had seen the ugly side of Saix, and had been terrified. And no matter how hard Saix tried to reach her, Xemnas had been there, defending her. Now he was regarding her so strangely, just staring at her. She didn't know how to react.

Xemnas finally moved; he walked over and slowly kneeled beside her. She followed him with her eyes, anxious. Without a word, he reached around her and drug her to him. She was enveloped by him and immediately felt secure again. She shivered, feeling the urge to cry, but she held the tears back. After a moment, Xemnas clutched her closer, burying his face in her shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Xemnas finally spoke. His voice was extremely soft, but full of emotion.

"As I have said before…you are unselfish to a fault," Xemnas said, and Fyer listened silently. "Saix was lost to us. I didn't believe that even you could bring him back. He had been holding the darkness at bay for so long, I feared it had consumed him. But somehow…somehow you brought him back."

"I didn't want to give up on him, because I remembered what it was like to feel like my existence meant nothing, too," Fyer explained. Xemnas opened his eyes and finally leaned back so he could see her face. He wanted to tell her she shouldn't have, that she should never do something like that again, but he couldn't. She had done everything right; the only terrifying part was that she had been in the midst of lethal danger yet again. She had faced it down braver than many men would have, and he felt a twinge of admiration. Fyer was sensitive and kind, but she was a force to be reckoned with when she believed she was on the right track. If she was a Nobody, her power would rival his own, if not surpass it.

Fyer had only suffered small injuries, and Xemnas had escaped unscathed. He could not say the same for Zexion, and least of all, Axel. Saix had asked for forgiveness before he had lost consciousness, but Xemnas wasn't sure how easily his request would be fulfilled.

Fyer had yet to see what he had done to the others, and even Xemnas wasn't sure about everything that had happened. Axel had been injured greatly, but he knew the torture had gone beyond simple physical pain. Axel's eyes had held an agony greater than he had understood; the bite mark on his neck had signaled something deeper than the torture. For some reason, Saix had been close to Axel for a time before he tore his teeth into his victim's shoulder. There had been sadness and regret in Axel's eyes; what had Saix said to him during his time of darkness?

Xemnas knew that Saix and Axel would not be quite the same now, and he was apprehensive of the aftermath. Saix had gained control of his darkness, but Axel had been plunged into it. He pulled Fyer close again, remembering Saix's words. His tainted hands were indeed touching innocence, as Saix had said. He wasn't even sure he deserved it, but when he looked into Fyer's eyes, he somehow knew it was right.

Fyer had faced as much darkness as he had, yet she was still the glimmering light of hope. For him, and the rest of the Organization. They needed her the greatest during these dark times. Xemnas saw that she was the bringer of change, both sinister and good, but Xemnas would never let her go. He needed her most of all.

And down to the last breath left in his body, he would let no one extinguish his light.


End file.
